Pokemon: The Origins of LeafGreen
by MarioDannaMBDP
Summary: Leaf has just started her Pokemon journey! Her goal is to become the Champion of Kanto, but in order to acomplish this achivement she will have to endure many hardships alongside her Pokemon. Leaf will face many foes, including her rival Gary, her childhood friend Red, and Team Rocket of course. Can Leaf make it to Indigo Plateu where the Elite Four awaits her?
1. I Choose You!

Pokemon: The Origins of LeafGreen

 **I'll explain this clearly: I only reached Gen 4, I lost complete interest in Pokemon since Gen 5 came out, I'm stick with the good old memories, so my story will feature Pokemon and moves from Gen 1-4, including some pre-evolutions and evolutions.**

 **PD: I'm Mexican, so my English isn't that great, sorry if I write things that doesn't make sense at all or grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 1: I choose you!

The first scene features a brown haired sleepy girl in a two piece pajama, which consists of a sleeveless light green shirt and a leaf color short, trying her best to not get bothered by a voice that keeps shouting her name from the other side of the door.

"Leaf! Leaf!"

"W-who… who is it…?" Just as she was giving response she just immediately covered her head with her pillow trying to fall asleep with no success.

-"Leaf! …*Sigh* Sometimes that girl sleeps more that a Snorlax." The woman tried knocking the door in an attempt to wake up her daughter. "Leaf! Wake up already!"

"Come on! It's too early…" She answered the voice with an annoyed tone

"Have you forgotten what day it is?" The woman said trying to get the attention of her daughter, who was still struggling with her pillow. "Well, I'll have to call Professor Oak and tell him that you preferred sleep than getting your first Pokemon".

"My first… Oh!" The young girl steps out quickly from her bed; due to the rush, fell flat on her back and butt, expressing her pain.

"Are you ok sweetie?" The woman asked.

"Ow… Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks for waking me up mom." She said hiding her embarrassment.

"Honestly you should try waking yourself up, specially on an important day like this". Her mother said a little disappointed.

"I know I know! Care to give me a small 'good morning' now?" She said trying to calm down her mother.

Her mother couldn't avoid giggling and answer her little Leaf with a: "Good morning Leaf".

"Good morning mom" Leaf said.

"You better start getting ready; I'll prepare breakfast while you're at it". Her mother said as she was stepping back closing the door of the room.

"Thanks mom! I can't believe I almost forgot about it, well, better rush up!" Leaf proceeded to take a quick shower, dry herself up and iron her hair, followed by getting dressed. She stood in front of her mirror admiring her 14 years old figure with a determination face, wearing a sleeveless turquoise t-shirt and socks, a red skirt, white-red shoes, and her beloved white hat with some red lines. She went down stairs for breakfast.

"Leaf! Breakfast's ready!" Her mother shouted.

"I'm here! Good morning Chimeco!" She greeted her Chimeco's mother who answered back with a cry of joy.

A few minutes passed before Leaf ended up with her breakfast, expressing her gratitude to her mom. "That was delicious! Thank you mom!"

"I'm glad you liked it sweetie. Now you better get going, or you might miss your chance". Her mother said.

"Right! Thanks again mom! I'll see you later!" Leaf got off quickly, but Chimeco stopped her. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about you Chimeco!" She petted Chimeco like she always does and the Pokemon cried with happiness. "Ok then! See you around!"

Leaf began running with much enthusiasm directly to Professor Oak's laboratory, walking through the beautiful streets of Pallet Town and seeing its wonderful people and Pokemon, when a familiar face crosses her way. It was a brown haired and eyed man wearing light purple jeans, black shoes, a black t-shirt with a formal opened short sleeved green shirt.

"Hey Leaf!" The person said.

"Gary!" Said Leaf.

"You're heading to gramps lab aren't you?" Gary said.

"Yes I am. I'm going for my Pokemon!" She sounded really happy.

"I was about to do the same thing. Too bad I'll beat you there first!" He said it with a cocky voice and rushed to the laboratory.

"Wait! Gary!" Leaf said as she persuaded him.

"You better not get behind! Or you won't get any Pokemon Leafy!" That nickname would always make Leaf mad.

"Don't call me like that!" She said.

They soon arrived at Professor Oak's Laboratory.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be new trainers around here. How lucky of you Leafy!" There was never a moment Gary wouldn't tease Leaf.

"Can you stop calling me like that please?! Besides, Professor Oak said he won't be waiting for anyone else besides us and Red. Speaking of Red, where is he?" She said a little worried.

At that moment, a young boy about the same age as Leaf and Gary entered the lab in a rush, wearing a red t-shirt with black sleeves, shoes of the same colors from above, Gary jeans, a pair of black wristbands and a red colored hat with some white lines, similar to Leaf's one.

"Good morning Red!" Leaf said.

"Leaf! Gary! Sorry I'm late guys, I overslept" Red said while still panting.

"Why you apologize, it's not like we were waiting for you" Gary said.

"I was! And I overslept too Red, so don't stress yourself about that". Leaf said.

"Oh well, never mind now, is Professor Oak here yet?" Red turned around to see if there was any sight of the professor.

"No, and I'm getting desperate by the time, Gramps is never late on special occasions like today" Gary said.

"Special occasion…" Leaf said with a low tone.

"Yeah! This is the day we start as trainers!" Red said while getting excited.

"Precisely Red" A voice sounded from the front door.

"Professor Oak!" Red and Leaf said.

"Gramps!" Gary said.

"All of you look so energetic today. No surprise there, this is an important day in the story of a trainer" Professor Oak said.

"We know Professor" Red said.

"Hey Gramps, can we jump straight to the selection?" Gary said.

"Ok then, follow me" The professor took the three future trainers to another room which contained three PokeBalls, Red and Leaf couldn't hide their excitement.

"There you have it! These three Pokemon are the Kanto region starters: Charmander, the fire type Pokemon; Squirtle, the water type pokemon; Bulbasaur, the grass type pokemon" He said to the three of them.

"Amazing!" Leaf said.

"Quit the dumb face Leafy" Gary said.

"Come on! You're just excited as I am!" Leaf said a little mad.

"But I don't make a fool of myself like that" Gary said.

"That's enough Gary!" Red yelled at Gary.

"Let's calm down, shall we? Now, Leaf, which Pokemon will you choose?"

"Hey! How she comes to choose first?!" Gary shouted.

"Because we are gentlemen, aren't we Gary?" Professor Oak said to his grandson like if he was repressing him.

"Tsk! Fine then. In won't matter, the Pokemon I pick will became the strongest anyway" Gary said getting over with it.

Leaf stepped in front grabbing the PokeBall from the right, revealing the Pokemon out of his lock. "I know which Pokemon shall be! I choose you Bulbasaur!

Out of the Pokeball appeared the grass type Bulbasaur, which cried with joy and hugged her new trainer.

"Nice choice Leaf! Bulbasaur's a female by the way" Professor Oak said.

"Great! We got girl power! Right Bulbasaur?" Leaf said very happily. Bulbasaur was just as happy as she was.

It was now Red the one who grabbed the left corner Pokeball, revealing Charmander, the fire type Pokemon. "Ok, now it's my turn. I choose you Charmander!" The fire type was filled too with joy and hugged Red.

"So you picked Charmander Red, he's a boy by the way" Professor Oak said.

"Yeah, just seeing Charmander and his flame makes me remember the passion with my father always battled, that burning look on his eyes, ready for every situation, he wanted to me to continue his legacy, which is why he named me Red, because of the fire" Red said with a burning look on his eyes.

"Quit the drama Red. And since there's no other Pokemon left…" Gary stepped to grab the last Pokeball, containing the water type Pokemon Squirtle. "Come out Squirtle!" Just as Squirtle pop out, he too hugged his new trainer.

"Congratulations to all of you. The joy in your faces reflects your feelings at this moment. You have set a big foot in you path as Pokemon Trainers! Remember to treat Pokemon with respect, they are you're partners after all" Professor Oak said to the new trainers.

"Thanks Professor" Leaf said while heading outside with her new Pokemon, followed by Gary.

"Hey Leaf! Let's check our Pokemon in a battle!" Gary said in an attempt to challenge Leaf.

"What? A battle? Isn't too soon?" Leaf said with doubt.

"Don't tell you're scared Leafy?" Gary said with a cocky attitude.

Leaf was getting sick of always having to tolerate that jerk, and Bulbasaur cried ready for the battle, which gave Leaf the courage to take the challenge. "Ok Bulbasaur! Let's do it!"

"*Sigh* so pushy as always. All right then, this will be your first fight of many, so a little experience will help you. I'll refer this match" Professor Oak said.

"Good luck Leaf!" Red said, and Charmander wished luck to Leaf and Bulbasaur too.

"Thank you Red!" Leaf said with a smile on her face. She, Gary, and their Pokemon took position.

"Prepare yourself Leaf. Squirtle use tackle!"

"Bulbasaur use tackle too!"

Both Pokemon charged and hit each other, making them to go back.

"I know water-type Pokemon are weak against grass-types. Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" Leaf ordered to her Pokemon, but Bulbasaur was confused and didn't seem to know what to do.

"Bulbasaur? What's wrong?" Leaf said.

"Tackle!" Squirtle had hit really hard Bulbasaur, making her cry in pain.

"Bulbasaur! Are you ok?" Leaf said worried.

"Leaf! Bulbasaur doesn't know that move yet! Try with another one!" Red shouted at Leaf.

"In that case, use vine whip!" Once again, Bulbasaur didn't knew what to do, making Leaf to worry even more, while Squirtle charged with another tackle sending flying Bulbasaur to Leaf feet.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf said as she was kneeling to her fainted Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Squirtle is the winner!" Professor Oak said.

"Hahahahaha! I can't believe how easy was. Are you sure you're ready to become a trainer Leafy?" Gary said making fun of Leaf.

"I-I…" Leaf was shattered by that humiliation that could barely speak.

"Knock it off Gary!" An angry Red shouted from the distance.

"What? I'm just saying the truth" Gary said.

Leaf almost fell in tears while looking at her Pokemon. "Bulbasaur, forgive me…" She said.

"…Fight me instead!" Red shouted, and Charmander stood in front along side his trainer.

"Mmm… very well then. The result will be the same no matter who I battle" Gary said, pretty confident of himself after his previous victory.

"Let's go Charmander!" Red said,

"Char!" The fire type cried.

Gary quickly gave Squirtle the first command. "Squirtle, use water gun!

"Charmander! Dodge it and use scratch!" Following Red orders, Charmander quickly evaded the water gun and scratched Squirtle right in his face, making him to cry in pain.

"Withdraw!" Squirtle hid on his shell following his trainer command, while Charmander kept attacking with no results at all.

Given the situation, Red came with an idea. "Charmander! Hit it with your tail and flip him!

"Char!" Charmander cried and lifted Squirtle making it to fall on top of his shell.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" The water type struggled to get back on his with Gary getting desperate about how to reverse the predicament.

"Now scratch him again! Char!" Red and Charmander said, who managed to scratch the back-flipped Squirtle several times, causing him to cry in pain and faint.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! The winner is Charmander!" Professor Oak said.

"We did it Charmander! Char!" Both Pokemon and trainer were happy for winning their very first battle.

"Wow… that was incredible…" Leaf murmured.

"Squirtle, return. You did fine buddy. Well, I guess I better go home and get ready to start my journey. Leaf! Don't sweat too much! And Red… this isn't over, just wait until I get a bunch of strong Pokemon. Smell you later guys!" Gary had already left.

"Leaf, stand up" Red said to Leaf, who has still o her knees.

"Red…" She said.

"It's my fault Leaf, I should have stopped the fight" Professor Oak said.

"It was me who failed, to me, and Bulbasaur" Leaf sounded really sad.

"You didn't knew the moves Bulbasaur knows right now Leaf" Red said trying to cheer up Leaf.

"If you had a Pokedex it would have been useful the info" Professor Oak said.

"And where I am supposed to get one?" Leaf said.

"From the parcel I ordered" Professor Oak said.

"A parcel?" Both Red and Leaf answered.

"It was supposed to arrive yesterday, something must have gone wrong. I ordered some special parts I was missing to finish constructing the Pokedexes. Red, would you mind taking this errand for me?" Professor Oak said.

"Okay, I will. After all, it's a way to thank you for my newest Pokemon. Char!" Red and Charmander said.

"Go home for now Leaf, and show your mother your new Pokemon! I'll call you when the Pokedex it's ready" Professor Oak said.

The grass type cried to cheer up her trainer, who slowly began to put a smile on her face and stood up. "Alright, thanks again professor, and Red. Come on Bulbasaur, let's go home!" Leaf said.

Later that day in Leaf's house, Bulbasaur was eating a special Pokemon meal Leaf's mother prepared, and it was having fun playing with Chimeco.

"Bulbasaur sure loves his food!" Her mother said.

"It's a 'she' mom" Leaf corrected her mother, who later apologized and couldn't avoid giggling".

"You really did a good choice with Bulbasaur Leaf" Her mother said.

"Yeah…" Leaf was still thinking about her earlier loss.

"Are you still like that for your fight with Gary?" Her mother said, and Leaf didn't say any other word. "Sweetie, it's ok, it was just you're very first battle, all you have to do is work alongside your Pokemon" Her mother said trying to comfort Leaf.

At the time, the phone ringed and her mother picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, Professor Oak! Tell Leaf it's here?"

"The Pokedex! Come on Bulbasaur! Let's go!" After hearing these words, Leaf got up from the table and rushed back to Professor's Oak laboratory, with Bulbasaur following her from behind.

"Leaf! She already left Professor…Yeah, she sure looks excited" Her mother said putting a smile on her face.

Back in the laboratory:

"Leaf! You're here already?" Professor Oak said.

"I left the moment I knew it was ready. Huh? Where's Gary and Red?" Leaf asked.

"They already left with their Pokedexes, but I got one for you too" The professor handed the last Pokedex to her, teaching her how to record the data of any Pokemon she caught or see.

"Wow! It shows all of Bulbasaur's data! Saur!" Leaf and Bulbasaur were fascinated with the device.

"The Pokedex is a Pokemon encyclopedia, it contains data from the Pokemon living in the Kanto region. Catch as many as you can and raise them properly" Professor Oak said.

"I will professor, and thank you again" Leaf said and headed back home.

That night, Leaf was relaxing herself with a bubble bath, and since her new partner was also a female, she didn't mind taking Bulbasaur with her, who would do nothing but to splash on the water over and over, making a total mess all over the bathroom with Leaf just giggling. At the same time, Leaf couldn't avoid thinking what was next for her. Just like Gary said, was she ready to become a Pokemon trainer? That question had hit her real hard; though Gary only did it to tease her a little. She was also thinking about her mother's days of young. She was a great Pokemon coordinator back in the Sinnoh region, she even won the Grand Festival twice, and fell in love with his father, and married. He was a frontier brain on Sinnoh's Battle Frontier, so being the daughter of an excellent coordinator and a skilled Battle Frontier trainer made Leaf felt like she was a mere shadow of her own family.

Unfortunately, they had a hard rupture and ended up divorcing, and Leaf mother decided to move to Kanto to live a peaceful life; Leaf's real roots were in Sinnoh, but she was really happy to have been born and raised in Kanto. Her father would visit and video call her often, so she really didn't grew up without a parental guide. Both of them never had a relationship with another person that wasn't their first love.

Eventually Leaf emerged from the bathtub and wrapped herself in a towel heading back to her room, she dried herself up and put her pajamas; she was ready to go to sleep, and decided that she wanted her newest partner to past the night by her side. Leaf gave a small kiss and a "Good night Bulbasaur" to the grass type, who somehow was trying to say the same to her trainer. Both trainer and Pokemon closed their eyes and fell asleep.

 **-To be Continued-**

 **So what do you guys think? I must say I've been reading the Pokemon Adventures manga lately, just because of the female protagonist. Since she is only remembered by many people because of the manga, I decided to make a story that features her counterparts from the videogames. I hope you guys liked it! This story will mostly feature the evolution of Leaf's Pokemon and herself too. Please share it, that would really help me out. Bye bye!**


	2. Decision Time

Chapter 2: Decision time

The next morning, Leaf's mother was preparing breakfast when she heard someone knocking the door. It's was Red.

"Oh! Red! How nice of you to visit us!" She said.

"Hi Mrs. Green! Is Leaf awake already?" Red answered back.

"I'm sorry Red, but she left early on the morning" She said.

"Left?! What do you mean she left?!" Red said worried.

"Calm down Red! She's not traveling or anything. Just hold on a second" She went back to the kitchen for the note Leaf left and hand it to Red". "When I woke up and got the kitchen I found this note that was on the table. I also checked her room and she wasn't there".

Red was reading the note on his mind. It said: "Good morning mom! I'll be out for the morning training with Bulbasaur on the road to Viridian City, but I'll be back for lunch, I promise. I already had breakfast and made a meal for both Bulbasaur and Chimeco. See you later!"

"She never wakes up this early, perhaps she's just in a good mood" She said putting a smile on her face.

"Ok, thanks for telling me Mrs. Green. I'll catch up with Leaf then. Bye-bye!" Red said and left".

Outside of Viridian City, in the road to Viridian City, there was a Bellsprout using vine whip to grab some oran berries from a tree, with Leaf and Bulbasaur watching from behind a bush.

"Look Bulbasaur, that move Bellsprout is using is called vine whip". Leaf was conscious that Pokemon learn new moves through battles, but she thought that by watching the same moves some Pokemon can learn it might accelerate the learning process. Bellsprout got the berry and left from scene.

"Well, let's practice now! Saur" They said.

"Bulbasaur, try to use vine whip just like that Bellsprout did" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur was concentrating to imitate the move Bellsprout used. Slowly, two whips emerged from her bulb and grabbed the oran berries from the tree.

"Nice job Bulbasaur! Now do it a little faster this time" Following her trainer commands, this time Bulbasaur performed a perfect vine whip that hit the bush. Both trainer and Pokemon were happy with the result.

"That was awesone Bulbasaur! Huh?" The bush Bulbasaur hit was moving strangely; from there pop out an angry Pichu.

"Oh oh, looks like we made it mad. That's Pichu right?" Leaf checked her Pokedex, but it was a mother of time when Pichu quickly attacked with a thundershock.

"Bulbasaur dodge it and use tackle!" Bulbasaur evaded the attack and directly hit * Pichu, who responded with sweet kiss, confusing Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf shouted as Pichu delivered a powerful volt tackle against Bulbsaur, who cried in pain and stayed in the ground for a few seconds.

"What?! Was that a volt tackle?!" Leaf could not believe what she just witnessed, but due to that Pichu was suffering from the recoil. Leaf saw a chance and ordered her grass type to use vine whip. The electric type couldn't avoid it because it was still recovering, so he fell to the ground and didn't get up.

Leaf grabbed from her bag one Pokeball she brought early in the morning and threw it directly to Pichu. "Now! PokeBall go!" Pichu got inside.

"Come on…!" The PokeBall shook three times until it stopped, meaning that Pichu was captured.

"We… We did it! We caught Pichu!" Leaf grabbed her Pokeball containing her new friend, Bulbasaur was also happy about it.

A few moments later, Leaf dragged Pichu out of his Pokeball. The electric type was confused.

"Hi Pichu! Sorry for hitting you back there, we didn't know you were behind that bush. Here! Have some oran berries" Leaf handed some oran berries to Pichu, who hesitated for a moment, but finally taste the berries of his new trainer. Pichu was crying with joy. Leaf smiled.

"I didn't expect to find a strong little guy like you near my hometown. Pichu, do you want to come with me?" Pichu thought it for a moment and cried with excitement them.

Leaf giggled. "Great! It's so nice to have you in the team Pichu! We should head back to home now" Just as she was taking step, she immediately noticed Red standing in front of her."

"Red!" She said.

"Leaf, so you caught a Pokemon huh? I'm happy for you". Red said smiling.

"Did you by chance go to my house?" She asked, Red answered "yes".

"Well, it's almost time for lunch, so I guess I'm heading home for now" She said.

"It's ok if I make you company?" Red asked.

"Sure! What if you stay for lunch?" Leaf said smiling.

"I don't want to cause trouble to your mom" Red said.

"Don't be silly. She'll be pleasured!" Leaf said to Red as both were traveling back to Leaf's house.

Back in Leaf's house, everyone was enjoying their meal, including the Pokemon. Not just Leaf had caught Pichu, but Red along with Charmander caught a Spearow.

"Only one day has passed since you got your very first Pokemon and you already caught one by yourselves" Leaf's mother said, both she and Red crossed looks grinning. "So Red, I understand you want to challenge the Pokemon League right?"

"Yeah, I really want to become the new Champion of Kanto along with my Pokemon. Being part of the hall of fame and that stuff, but I want to prove myself I can do it, while fill my Pokedex with all the Pokemon I can fit, working hard with them, my partners". Red was willing to achieve what he proposed himself, as for Leaf, she was still thinking about what was next for her. She was more confident on herself after catching Pichu by the way. A few minutes later, Red head back to his house to get ready and start his journey.

That night on Leaf's house, Leaf had a talk with her mother.

"Mom, can we talk?" She said timidly.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" Her mother said.

"I… I know what I want to do from now on…" Leaf said.

"You finally decided you next step Leaf?" Her mother said.

"Actually mom… I decided it very long ago, but didn't had the courage to tell you…" Leaf said.

"Why wouldn't you? What's wrong about it?" She asked confused.

"You see… I want to take on the Pokemon League!" Leaf said it fast and loudly. Her mother didn't say a word for a moment, and Leaf was dying because of the suspense. Later, her mother just laughed really hard.

"Um… mom… I know that's sounds foolish, but it's just…" Leaf didn't know what to say.

"I don't see how foolish that can be. This is something you want to accomplish right? If I had said no you would have given up?" Her mother said.

"Mom… so that means…?" Leaf said.

"It's a long and tough goal, neither easy. Leaf, do you want to become Kanto's next Champion?" Her mother asked.

"Yes. Just like my dad was once in the Sinnoh region, so… are you sure about this? I thought you expected me to become a coordinator or do something more feminine…" Leaf said.

"Sweetie, don't have to be scared of what I think. Actually, when I decided to become a coordinator, your grandparents at first didn't approve my decision, but I still gave it all no matter what the odds were. All I have to say is that if you want to follow that path I'll support you with everything I can sweat hear" With all that said, mother and daughter hugged each other.

"Thanks mom. I'm glad I'm finally able to open my heart with you" Leaf let a tear escape.

"My little leaf, you're growing so fast" Her mother also let a tear escape. "So when do you plan to start your journey?"

"Actually, mom I was thinking about departing tomorrow morning…" Leaf said.

"Tomorrow?! Isn't it too soon?" Her mother said.

"I know it's all of a sudden, Red and Gary already left Pallet Town, I don't want to get behind, and I already my first Pokemon and capture, I want to test the confidence I have gained in this short time". Leaf said.

"…Very well. But you'll have to wait until tomorrow to get all the stuff you'll be needing for your adventure. Pokeballs, potions, food…" She said.

"I already brought all that stuff at the Pokemart with my savings, including my new black wristbands. I don't know why, but wearing them makes me feel like I can do anything" Leaf said.

"Wow… you also are growing responsible my dear". She was so proud of her daughter that she almost broke in tears of happiness.

The next morning, Leaf, her mother and their Pokemon were outside their house.

"May your journey be a safe one Leaf. Chime!" Her mother and Chimeco said.

"Thanks mom, I promise to call you whenever I can. I'll be okay" Leaf said.

"I know sweetie. Bulbasaur, Pichu, please take good care of my daughter please" Both Pokemon cried and nodded their heads like if they were saying that she has nothing to worry about.

"Ok… Bye-bye mom…" Leaf was happy and sad at the same time; she just kept walking towards Pallet Town exit. Soon, she put a smile on her face and rushed towards her new adventure alongside her two new friends.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Like I said, I'll be including Pokemon from Gen 1-4. I'm planning to evolve Pichu soon enough thought. Anyway, thanks following my story! Please share it with anyone you think that would like it.**

 **:D**


	3. A kick in the bug!

Chapter 3: A kick in the bug!

Leaf's has arrived to Viridian City! It didn't take her so long; she and her mother had visited the city many times ever since she was little. " _Viridian City… A bigger place that Pallet Town, that's for sure. It's the place I have reached far enough ever since I was a child with mom_ ". She thought.

Leaf kept walking until she saw the city's Gym. Suddenly, a flashback hit Leaf's head; every time she and her mother visited the city, she would see trainers coming out of the building with a new badge or without it. "Oh! That's the Viridian City's Gym! I might win my first badge today!"

She rushed to the entrance of the Gym, but as soon as she tried to open the door at full speed, she crashed her head onto the strong glass. After recovering, all she did was complain because of the pain.

"Ooooowwww… Closed? No way…" Leaf said disappointed.

Leaf made an effort to see if there was anyone inside the building, hopping someone will open the door for her, while an old man was passing by and Leaf asked him about the Gym status. "Excuse me, sir? What time does the gym open?

"I'm sorry, but the gym leader is currently in a business trip and we don't know when is coming back. It could take about months". The old man said.

"Oh, that's just great…" Leaf said still disappointed.

"Are you a trainer darling?" The old mine said gently to Leaf.

"Yeah! I'm still a newbie though". She said.

"Mmm… indeed. I guess it was a good thing the leader was not here". The old man said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Leaf was a little mad about the rude commentary.

"The Viridian City's leader is supposed to be the strongest in the entire Kanto region, so a new trainer like you might not have a chance". The old man said.

"What?! I could take him anytime!" Leaf replied to the old man.

"Now now darling, don't startle yourself, there's a lot of gyms in Kanto, so take my advice and gain some experience by challenging the other leaders, plus you will kill some time before this Gym leader returns". The old man said.

"I guess you're right, I haven't even won my first Pokemon battle yet, I lost to another newbie". Leaf had finally settled down.

"What's your name darling?" The old man asked.

"I'm Leaf Green! Nice to meet you" She said.

"Leaf… a fine name, you're as beautiful as a leaf on spring" The old mine said smiling.

"Oh come on! I'm not that gorgeous." Leaf was blushing because of these words.

"I'm called Mr. Fuji, it's so nice to meet you too." The old man was a real gentleman with her, and he thought of something interest that Leaf surely would like to do.

"Say Leaf, since we don't know when the gym leader is coming back, you probably might like to take part in the Viridian City Battle Tournament?" Mr. Fuji said.

"A tourney?" Leaf said.

"The city's hall will host a Pokemon tournament for all those trainers who don't get the chance to try their skills in the gym".

"Wow! Sounds exciting! I'm definitely in!" Leaf said excited.

"Good. But keep in mind that from this day forward, the tournament will be held after two months. Make sure to train a lot before that date, and have at least three Pokemon by then" Mr. Fuji had explained all the details to Leaf about the tournament.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Fuji!" But why are you telling all this to a person you just met?" Leaf asked confused.

"I don't have any reason for making a good action my dear. I do it with pleasure. I don't suppose you're going to wait for the two months, so if are interested in winning you're first badge, you should head to Pewter City. It's just passing the Viridian Forest." Mr. Fuji said smiling.

"Thanks for all the information Mr. Fuji! I think I'll make a quick scale on the Pokemon center and then head to the forest. See you later!" Leaf said and left.

"And she's gone. Mmm… Leaf… a fine name indeed. Why I sense something special about this girl?" Mr. Fuji said a little concerned.

In the Pokemon center:

"Ok, according to my town map, Viridian Forest is north of the Pokemon center. I'm sure I will find good Pokemon along the way!" Leaf stepped foot outside the Pokemon center. At that moment, she noticed a big mountain to west of Viridian City: it was Mt. Silver. Another flashback came to Leaf; when she was a child, she would dream of seeing very close the mountain that divides the Kanto and Jotho regions, but her mother wouldn't let her because there where dangerous wild Pokemon and only truly skilled trainers could handle them. Leaf thought of taking a little detour to see Mt. Silver more closely, but hesitated and decided to continue her path.

She was right there, and the entrance of Viridian City. Leaf knew the Viridian Forest was famous for having lots of bug type Pokemon, and she wonder what kinds she would met as she stood foot inside the forest. Leaf kept walking straight forward knowing that was the direct route to Pewter City.

 _"_ _Wow, this forest is huge… I only hope not to get lost"_ She thought. At the same time, she felt something on her feet and fell right on her face.

"Owwwww…! That was like déjà vu, but what I stumbled with?" Leaf said as she looked her shoes, which were covered with string. "What the-?!" She suddenly gasped after seeing a bunch of Weedles who didn't seem happy at all.

"Hey guys… Did I do something that made you mad…?" Leaf asked as she was cornered by the bug-types, who kept glaring at her. "What's going on? Why it seems they are attacking for no reason?"

The Weedles shot their poison sting attack directly at Leaf, who barely dodge it, cutting the strings in the process. She jumped over the Pokemon at started running out of their sight, but was later intercepted by a bunch of Kakunas, which looked angry too.

"What's with these bugs?! This is supposed to be a peaceful forest, so why all the Pokemon here are acting violently? "Leaf said worried and scared. The hard skinned Pokemon shot a web of string shots directly to her, but managed somehow to avoid it again as she kept running for her life.

Leaf was later seen panting because of the work out, and sat on the ground to gain some rest, while thinking about the reason the bug-types where attacking her. Knowing she wouldn't find an answer right away, she dragged out Bulbasaur and Pichu out of their Pokeballs and explained them the situation. She didn't want to run into another horde of bugs alone. Unfortunately, she lost the track to Pewter City, and cried in horror because she realized she was lost in the forest.

"Oh no… What am I going to do know?" Things were getting even worse after a few hours when the sun set. Thant means she had to stay the night in the forest until dawn.

 _"_ _Saur! Pichu!"_ Leaf Pokemon where trying to cheer up her trainer, who felt a little better knowing she had her partners alongside her, and her horrified face suddenly became a smile.

"Thanks guys… Now, we won't able to leave the forest until dawn, I guess we should find a good spot for resting, out of the sight of these bugs". Fortunately, Leaf didn't run into any other bug-types since her last ambush. Night had finally fallen when Leaf found a soft spot under a tree to pass the night. She wore off her round hat, took a blanket from her bag and wrapped herself and her Pokemon with it and leaned over the ground. She had difficulty to fall asleep because she was afraid of being attacks by more bugs, but given her capacity to sleep it wasn't a problem at all.

A few hours later, still dark, she woke up feeling a shivering cold on her skin. She tried her best to keep herself warm… when another bunch of insects showed up; they were four Beedrills; she couldn't believe her bad luck.

"G-G-Guys… wake up…!" Leaf said to her Pokemon who after waking up were confused by their trainer's horrid face, and immediately noticed the bug-types.

"Eeeeeeek! _Saur! Pichu!_ " The trio screamed, Leaf grabbed her blanket and hat, they stood up and began running away from the Pokemon… again.

"What should we do?! Saur! Pichu!"

"…I got it! Pichu listen, I'm gonna toss you into the air and you deliver a thundershock ok?" Leaf said to Pichu, who was confused and afraid on her plan. "You won't get behind Pichu! I promise to catch you!" Pichu thought for a moment, and with a determination look on his eyes nodded his trainer and climbed to her arms.

"Are you ready Pichu? _Pichu!_ " Leaf braced herself and tossed Pichu into the air and gave him a command.

"Pichu! Thundershock! _Pi-chuuuu!"_ The attack hit one of the Beedrills, making another one crash into the stunned bug-type and fell knocked out to the ground, as Leaf caught her electric-type Pokemon.

"Pichu! One more time! _Pi-chuuuuu!_ " That thundershock only knocked one Beedrill this time. To take out the last one, Leaf came with another plan.

"Bulbasaur! Climb that branch with vine whip and wait for my next command! _Saur?_ Please Bulbasaur! I need to trust me on this! _...Bulbasaur!_ The grass-type nodded and climb the branch up ahead. Just as Leaf and Pichu passed the tree followed by the Beedrill…

"Now! Hit Beedrill with vine whip! _"Bulbasaur!_ " The attack made Beedrill to fall into the ground real hard, unable to stand up; he had fainted.

"Good job Bulbasaur! You too Pichu! _Saur! Pichu!_ We can't stay here any longer. We have to go". Leaf said, but as soon as she turned around she spotted a big brown Pokemon with two giant horns on its head right in front of her. It was a Pinsir. Leaf fall on her back because of the impression while stepping back, she was so scared that she got speechless.

"E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e…!" Leaf was pale blue, she really wanted to scream with no success at all, she was paralyzed because of the fear.

 _"_ _Bulbasur! Pichu!_ G-g-guys…!" Her Pokemon stepped in to protect their trainer. They were shaking in fear though, but decided to keep her safe, when I male voice came from behind the Pinsir.

"Pinsir, that's enough. You're just scaring them even more".

"Huh? _Saur? Pichu?_ " The trio was confused, that's when Pinsir made path for a young man wearing sandals, a green short, a white sleeveless t-shirt, and what it happens to be a fan-made samurai suit and helmet, a bug net and a katana. "Are you ok? Don't be afraid of Pinsir, he's my partner after all" He said and stretched his hand to Leaf.

"O-Ok…" She stood up with the help of the samurai.

"It's dangerous outside here. Follow me please". The Samurai requested Leaf to follow him to a kabana in the middle of the forest. Leaf with no other options, decided to trust this stranger, he might know the forest very well.

"We're here. After you" The Samurai opened the kabana door for Leaf. He was actually a gentleman with her.

The kabana had a small kitchen, a bathroom with a bathtub, one couch, a table with two chairs and a bed.

"Thanks for all the hospitality, I don't what might happened if that Pinsir wasn't yours". Leaf said acting a little shy for being alone in the house of a boy. "My name is Leaf. Which is yours?"

"They call me 'Samurai'; I don't give my real name due to personal reasons". The boy said. "I imagine you're trying to reach the city right?"

"Yes. I'm on my way to Pewter City for a gym battle, and the fastest path was through the forest. Bad idea, because I was attacked three times in a day by the bug-types that live here; I missed the track and got lost. Wasn't this forest supposed to be peaceful?" She asked.

"It is peaceful, when you don't make mad the Pokemon". The Samurai said.

"But I don't seem to recall what exactly I did to make these Weedles and Kakunas mad back there". Leaf said.

"Oh! Now that changes everything. See, this part of the forest is a complete nest of the Weedle evolutionary family. That's why you had bumped into Weedles, then Kakunas, and lastly Beedrills. They can easily be chased away with repel from the Pokemart" The Samurai said.

"With repel from the…?!" All that information would have been handy!" Leaf couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Every customer that goes to the Viridian City's Pokemart is warned about the dangers of the forest". The Samurai said.

"For my bad luck, I didn't stop by. I had all my supplies from Pallet Town, which is where I come from. Odiously I never thought of repel". She said.

"Well, make sure to stop in both Pokemart and Pokemon center next time. You don't imagine all kinds of information you can get by just interacting with people. It's still dark by the way; you might want to wait until sun rise". He said.

"You mean… stay the night here… with a boy…?" Leaf was turning red in embarrassment imagining the panorama even thought she was already with a boy.

"If you don't feel comfortable I'll just sleep outside" The Samurai said.

"What? No! This is your place! I feel like I'm kicking you out of your own house" Leaf said.

"I don't mind. In fact I have slept outside in my hammock most of the time. I only use my kabana when winter comes" He said.

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess I won't feel bad at all". She said.

"Make yourself comfortable then. We can chat later in the morning. Good night". The Samurai said as he went outside and shut the door.

"What a gentleman". Leaf grinned. "Ok, at least I won't have to pass the night in the wild.

Leaf eventually took off her hat once again, her shoes and socks, her wristbands, and lied on the bed falling asleep at last.

It was finally sun rise. The Samurai had prepared breakfast for both Leaf and him, and their Pokemon. He was a bug-type specialist; he had his trustful Pinsir, a Heracross, a Scyther, a Scizor, a Beedrill and a Butterfree. Leaf was fascinated to see such healthy and strong Pokemon. The Samurai escorted Leaf off the forest putting her in the way to Pewter City.

"Thanks again for all your help Samurai". She said.

"You are very welcome. Just make sure to be prepared for any other situation even if you think you are exaggerating with small details". The Samurai said.

"I know it now! I'll see you later". Just as she walked straight the road, Leaf turned around and asked the Samurai: "Hey! Samurai! How about a battle?"

"A battle? Sorry, but there's no way a beginner like you can defeat me". He replied.

"What happened to all that chivalry?" She said.

"…Very well. I can see you won't take 'no' for an answer. Just don't say I didn't warn you" He said grinning.

"Two versus two! How does that sound? She said grinning too.

"I'm completely fine. Pinsir I choose you!" Pinsir came out of his Pokeball ready to fight.

"Pichu! You're up! _Pichu!_ "

"Let's begin!" The Samurai shouted.

 **Battle music ON! Samurai vs Leaf**

"Pinsir! Use Brick Break!" He said.

"Dodge it Pichu! Use thundershock!" Pichu managed to dodge the attack and began charging electricity on his cheeks, unleashing the attack on Pinsir, who barely felt a thing. Pichu and Leaf were concerned.

"He doesn't look hurt at all". Leaf replied.

"He's my strongest Pokemon, so don't except to take him down that easy. Stone edge!" Pinsir summoned rocks that were hovering around him, and launched them directly to Pichu who tried his best to evade the rocks, but got hit around three times.

"Pichu! Are you ok?! _…Pichu!_ Volt tackle!" She said.

"You can't be serious. You will only hurt your Pokemon even more. Brick Break again!" Pinsir raised his right arm preparing to deliver another attack at the incoming Pichu, when…

"Pichu! Turn to the left" Following his trainer command, Pichu passed by Pinsir who's brick break missed again. "Sweet Kiss! _Pi-chu!_ " Pinsir was hit by the hearts coming from the electric-type, confusing it in the process.

"Pinsir! Snap out of it!" Pinsir was too confused to understand his trainer.

"Pichu! Use volt tackle on his left foot!

 _Pi-chuu! Pichu! Pichu! Pichu! Pichu! Pi-chu!"_

The electric-type hit Pinsir on his foot making it to fall front with a loud crash. "That was awesome Pichu!"

"Pinsir! Stand up!" It took some effort, but Pinsir finally got up and recovered from the confusion. "Great, let's get serious. Giga impact!"

"Dodge it and use thundershock Pichu!" Unfortunately, Pichu got hit because he was still recovering from the recoil, sending him flying to Leaf feet and fainted. "Pichu! _Pi-chu…_ I'm sorry Pichu, I forgot you had to recover from your last attack, but you did a great job. Get some rest inside your Pokeball".

"I must admit it Leaf, that Pichu of yours sure in a tough little guy. To damage Pinsir like that was incredible". The Samurai said complementing Leaf, who couldn't help but to giggle.

"I guess you're up now… Bulbasaur! _Bulbasaur!_ "

"Pinsir, X-Scissor!" Pinsir rushed directly to Bulbasaur.

"Grab his horns with vine whip! Then jump on his head!" Bulbasaur now was in Pinsir's head, who couldn't deliver his attack once more.

"Pinsir! Crush Bulbasaur with your horns!" The samurai shouted.

"Get down of there and pull him!" Bulbasaur was now in the ground and pulled Pinsir from his horns, falling again with a loud crash, this time backsides. "Hit him multiple times with vine whip! _Bulbasaur!_ "

"No! Pinsir!" The bug-type kept crying on pain until it finally fainted. "Pinsir, return. You did great old pal, take some rest. It seems I have underestimated you Leaf, but this is it! Your turn Butterfree!"

"Are you ready Bulbasaur?" Leaf asked and Bulbasaur nodded.

"Butterfree, psybeam!" The bug-flying type shot a colored beam from her eyes.

"Bulbasaur dodge it!" The grass-type easily evaded the attack. "Grab her with wine whip!" Bulbasaur had trapped Butterfree who tried her best to break free. "Toss him to the ground!" Butterfree was slammed full front to the ground. "Use tackle!"

"Butterfree! Use gust in the ground!" Butterfree flapping her wing did a gust to take altitude and evade Bulbasaur's tackle. "Sleep powder!" Thanks to the gust and sleep powder combo, the powder was spread through the whole battle field, making it impossible for Bulbasaur to hide from the attack.

"Bulbasaur! Please wake up!" Leaf yelled at her grass-type hoping it would help somehow.

"Dream eater!" Bulbasaur was hit directly by the powerful attack, plus Butterfree recovered from the previous damage she took earlier. "Finish it with psybeam!" And with that Bulbasaur was done for; Leaf rushed to Bulbasaur and knelt down, patting her head.

"Bulbasaur… You did very well; I guess you really deserve that nap now". Leaf said as she returned her to the Pokeball.

"It was a good battle Leaf, really". The Samurai said smiling, making Leaf giggle.

"You warned me and I didn't listen. Serves me right". She said smiling too.

"Here, take some potions. Make sure to give them to your Pokemon, you might need their assistance later". He said.

"The chivalry's back, I like it. Thank you". She said.

"If you follow this road you'll arrive to Pewter City in no time". He said.

"Thanks again for everything. I hope we get to battle some other time". She said grinning.

"You'll be lot times better next time, I will too". He said grinning too.

Leaf healed her Pokemon with the potions the Samurai gave her, and finally was able to see Pewter City from afar.

"My first gym battle… Mom, dad, I wish you could see me…"

 **-To be continued-**

 **The first gym battle draws near! What kind of strategy will both Leaf and Brock use in battle?! I don't know yet! LOL! Follow my story to find out please! :D**

 **This only chapter 3 and I feel like I wrote more of the account! I tend to do that sometimes.**


	4. The fallen Starly

Chapter 4: The fallen Starly

"Miss Leaf!" A female voice shouted.

"Yes?" Leaf responded.

"Your Pokemon are good to go. _Chansey!_ " The woman and the Pokemon said.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" Leaf grabbed her Pokeballs.

"Are you by chance going for a gym battle?" Nurse Joy said.

"Yes I am!" Leaf answered excited.

"Good for you! But you should not get overconfident. Brock, the gym leader, is a rock-type specialist and a real tough opponent".

"Well, rock-types are weak against grass-types, which means Bulbasaur will be fine".

"Depending on a single Pokemon to win is a reckless strategy, and most of the rock-types he uses and part ground-types, so your Pichu's electricity will not affect them. Oh! And rules in that gym are two versus two battles". Nurse Joy replied.

"Man… when you put it that way seems like I'm totally outmatched. …That's why I'll have to come with a good strategy!" Leaf said smiling.

"That's the spirit! I'm sure you'll be just fine". Nurse Joy said smiling too.

"Thanks again Nurse Joy. See you later". Leaf said as she left the Pokemon center.

"Hmm… I haven't caught any other Pokemon besides Pichu, so I'll have to devise a plan to take down at least one of his Pokemon with Pichu…" Leaf kept thinking a strategy for her match when she noticed a massive flock way up in the sky.

"Oh! Look at that! It's a flock of… I can't see them very well, are they Pidgeys? …Wait, what's that?" Leaf said.

She noticed a big Fearow chasing the flock. It tried to hit them with a powerful drill peck attack; the flying-types managed to avoid the attacks, well… not at all of them. One bird was caught off guard by Fearow, falling from the heights right into Leaf's direction.

"Oh no! It's about to crash into the floor!" Leaf said as she rushed to catch the fainted Pokemon, but Fearow was also on its way to hunt his pray.

"Pichu! Come out! _Pichu!_ Just like in the Viridian Forest, we'll take down that Fearow! _Pichu!_ " Leaf grabbed her electric-type and tossed him to the sky and ordered to deliver a thundershock at Fearow with success".

"I got you Pichu! And the little one…!" Pichu climbed in Leaf's left shoulder as she jumped high enough to catch the bird-type.

"We got it! _Pichu!_ Wait… this Pokemon, is a Starly!" Leaf was surprised, and the Fearow was angry. It flew right to Leaf trying to deliver another drill peck attack, when…

"Scyther use Slash!" A male voice shouted, and a Scyther came out of nowhere hurting the attacking Fearow.

"Who did that?! Ah… RED!" Leaf was surprised even more by now.

"Are you okay Leaf?" He said as he went towards her.

"Thanks to you" She said.

The Fearow still wanted to fight, but Red had dragged out Charmander too. Seeing he was outmatched by Charmander, Scyther and Pichu, Fearow escaped.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"I'll tell you later. I must take this birdie to the Pokemon Center". Leaf answered.

"I'm going with you!" Red said as both trainers and Pokemon aided the fallen Starly.

A few minutes later in the Pokemon center:

"Is he going to be okay Nurse Joy?" Leaf said worried.

"He'll be fine, don't worry. His injuries aren't serious at all". Nurse Joy said.

"Glad to hear that". Red said.

"So the flock I saw earlier was a Starly flock! But it's impossible to find Starlys here on Kanto. No wonder I miss took them for Pidgeys". Leaf said.

"It must have emigrated from Sinnoh all the way to Kanto". Nurse Joy said.

"Is that even possible?" Red asked.

"Yeah! You see, some typical bird types of each region like Pidgeys, Tailows and Starlys tend to immigrate to another place so they can explore new horizons. It's like if they have a sense for adventure". Nurse joy said.

"So that's why. But he didn't have much luck…" Leaf said.

"He was lucky you were there to save him". Red said smiling at her.

"And I was lucky you were there to SAVE ME". Leaf answered back smiling too, making Red to blush.

"Cut it out…" He said. Leaf just giggled.

Outside the Pokemon Center were Leaf and Red talking while drinking some sodas:

"Say Red, that's a fine Scyther you got". She said.

"I caught him in the Viridian Forest". He answered.

"You didn't have any trouble crossing the forest?" She asked.

"Not at all. All thanks to the repel I brought at the Pokemart". He said.

" _FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS…"_ Leaf though.

"And you Leaf?" He asked back.

"…Huh? Me? Nah! I got no problem at all! _(I can't tell him I went unprepared like an idiot!)"_

"Good! So, are you here to challenge the gym?" He asked.

"You're right! What about you?" She asked back.

"Check it out!" Red showed Leaf his first badge.

"Wow Red! Congratulations! Did you by chance use Charmander and Scyther?" Leaf asked.

"You guessed right". He answered.

"Weren't you at disadvantage?" She asked.

"Most part of the fight, but I somehow managed to win". He replied.

"Amazing. I hope to do it as fine as you". She said.

"You'll do it. I know that". He answered.

The Pokemon center tune sounded, meaning Starly was fully healed. Red and Leaf went back inside to check the birdie.

"Starly! You're ok!" Leaf said happily, making Starly to cry in happiness too, but soon got sad all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Starly?" Leaf asked.

"He got separated from his flock, and it doesn't seem like he will able to catch up with them". Nurse Joy said.

"You poor thing… I know! Starly, would you like to hang out with me?" Leaf said.

"Leaf…!" Red said, and Starly was surprised too.

"Nurse Joy here says you have an adventure sense, so if you tag with me you will enjoy lots of experiences. What do you say then?" Leaf said to the little Starly, who thought it for a few moments, until it flew right at Leaf's left shoulder and started rubbing his head on Leaf's one.

"That's great Starly!" Leaf said as she took one empty Pokeball from her bag and putted Starly inside.

"Congratulations Leaf!" Red said.

"Thanks Red". She answered back.

"I was thinking, want to test Starly in a battle?" Red said.

"A battle?" Leaf said.

"Your Starly against my Spearow!" Red said.

"An aerial battle… Sounds good to me!" Leaf said grinning.

Outside the Pokemon Center on the battle field, Leaf and Red are seen on each side of the field, with Spearow and Starly right in front of their respective trainers, with Nurse Joy ready to refer the match:

"The battle between the flying-types is about to start! Only one Pokemon will be allowed to be used. The battle will finish whenever a Pokemon from either side can't fight anymore. Are you guys ready?" Both trainers and Pokemon nodded. "Begin!"

 **Battle music ON!** **Leaf vs Red**

"Spearow, use peck!" Spearow charged right to Starly with his glowing peck.

"Starly! Double Team!" Starly made multiple copies of himself, causing Spearow to fail hitting the real one.

"Spearow! Hit them all with fury attack!" Spearow great speed enabled him to attack all of the copies, hitting the real Starly in the processes, who cried in pain".

"Starly! Are you ok?! _Starly_! Quick attack!" Leaf said as Starly equalized Spearow's speed, sending him to the ground.

"Spearow! Get up!" Red shouted.

"Quick attack again!" Starly rushed directly to Spearow once more, but…

"Spearow! Roll to your right!" Following Red commands, Spearow rolled his body out of Starly's way, making him to crash into the ground.

"Starly!" Leaf shouted.

"Fury attack!" Spearow kept attacking Starly, who was crying in pain.

 _"…_ _It's risky, but if he uses that move as an ending blow, I might have a chance to counter..."_ Leaf thought.

"Finish it with peck!" Spearow charged energy on his peck ready to defeat Starly.

"I knew it. Starly! Roll to your left!" Just like Spearow, Starly rolled his body out of Spearow's reach, who got his peck stuck in the ground.

"Oh no! Spearow!" Spearow tried his best to take off his peck from the ground, but Starly was ready for another attack.

"Starly! Wing attack several times!" Like Spearow once more, he kept attacking him, until he was finally able to break free. "Finishing him with quick attack!" Starly's attack was fast and strong enough to knock out Spearow directly to the floor.

"Spearow's unable to battle! The winners are Starly and Leaf!" Nurse Joy shouted.

"We won Starly! We won!" Leaf said as she grabbed her flying-type and gave him a hug. Starly rubbed his head on Leaf's chest.

"You did good Spearow. I'll tell Nurse Joy to fix you up". Red said to his flying-type and grabbed him. "That was a fine battle Leaf. Totally different from the first you had".

"Hehe… Thanks Red". Leaf said smiling.

"Well, I guess I must get going now". Red said.

"Leaving already?" Leaf said.

"I'll ask Nurse Joy to fix Spearow, and head back to my next gym battle. Good luck with yours!" He said.

"Thanks Red! I hope to meet you soon". She said.

Red went inside the Pokemon center along with Nurse Joy to heal Spearow from that battle. As for Leaf, she celebrated her victory alongside her newest Pokemon. This made Leaf to gain more confidence on herself to take out the gym challenge.

Night finally arrived. During, the course of day, Leaf finally chose which Pokemon she would use on her match and trained until sunset. The rest of the time she used it to relax herself and her Pokemon for tomorrow's match with Brock.

 **-To be continued-**

 **I know this chapter is too short, but I needed a filler for the gym battle. Also, it was about damn time for Leaf to win a match already!**

 **Now, the reason I gave Leaf a Starly was because I didn't want to follow the "catch-the-typical-bird-from-the-region" cliché. Thought it's still a bird Pokemon, I mentioned before that Leaf parents in this story are from Sinnoh, so Starly would be fitting for her.**

 **And if you don't mind, could you leave a review telling me how to edit previous chapters? I don't want to re-upload another document or erase the chapter to fix the grammar mistakes I've been noticing lately.**

 **Anyway, thanks for following my story! Next chapter will be the gym battle with Brock. I promise.**


	5. Tough as a Brock!

Chapter 5: Tough as a Brock!

"This must the gym". Leaf was standing right outside the entrance of Pewter City's Gym; she took a deep breath and stepped inside the gym's large hallway.

"Hello? Is there anybody here? I came for a gym battle…" Leaf said hoping someone would hear her. "Nobody here then?"

Front the left corner door appeared a Caucasian tall man with brown hair, wearing light brown pants, dark brown shoes and an orange long sleeve t-shirt. His eyes seemed to be closed, but he was able to see pretty well.

"Hey there! I'm Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City!" He said.

"Hi Brock! It's a pleasure. My name is Leaf Green; I'm from Pallet Town, I came for a gym battle". She said politely.

"Follow me then. I'll take you to the battle field". Brock said as he guided Leaf to the arena. Leaf was fascinated to see a field full of big rocks and rough terrain, it really suited a rock-type Pokemon specialist.

"Leaf, is this your first gym battle?" He asked.

"Yes, it is. Do I really like a beginner?" She asked.

"Is just that two other trainers, also from Pallet Town, came before you, and they didn't have any gym badges, and despite that they displayed great skills alongside their Pokemon". He said.

"Red and Gary…" She murmured. "And I suppose you expect me to be as good as they were, right?" She said.

"The only thing I expect from all my challengers is they show me their real skills in battle and their bond with their Pokemon. Only beating me will make them worthy of the boulder badge". He said.

" _My bond with my Pokemon… since I left Pallet Town with Pichu and Bulbasaur I already felt attached to them, and most recently Starly"._ Leaf though for a moment in her head.

"Brock! Win please!"

"You're the best bro!"

"Give it everything you got!"

Some voices were heard in the upper platform. Leaf looked and noticed several kids that looked like Brock. "Who are they?"

"They are my little brothers and sisters. Do you mind if they watch the battle?" Brock said.

"Not at all". Leaf answered.

"Good! Now, shall we begin?"

The referee, Brock and Leaf took their positions. Both trainers were ready to release their first Pokemon.

"The battle between the gym leader Brock and the challenger Leaf Green will begin now! Both trainers will use up to two Pokemon in battle. This match will be over whenever the Pokemon from either side of the field are unable to battle anymore. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute her Pokemon at any time of the fight".

"Ok. Geodude I choose you! _Geodude!_ " Brock revealed his first Pokemon.

"Pichu! I choose you! _Pichu!_ "

"A Pichu? Leaf, you realize Geodude is part Rock-Ground type right?" Brock said to Leaf.

"I was aware of that information before coming to this place". She said.

Brock grinned because of the commentary. "I see…"

"It's time for the battle to… BEGIN!"

 **Battle music ON! Leaf vs Brock**

"Pichu! Sweet Kiss!" Pichu launched several hearts at Geodude.

"Geodude! Rock throw!" All hearts were wiped out due the rocks Geodude threw.

"That didn't work…" Leaf said.

"Rock throw again!" Brock said.

"Use thundershock Pichu!" Pichu pulverized the rock with his attack.

"Impressive, that Pichu is strong. But you can't win by just defending". Brock said.

" _He's right. We must somehow get close to Geodude to weaken him"._ Leaf though.

"If you don't attack me, then I will! Geodude, magnitude!" Geodude shook the ground with his punch.

"Pichu! Climb that rock!" Pichu stood in the highest rock he saw, out of the wave range generated by the magnitude.

"Rock smash!" Geodude punch started to glow as he crushed the boulder where Pichu was standing, making the electric-type fell to the floor face down, now he was defenseless right in front the rock-ground-type.

"Rock smash again!" Geodude was about to deliver the blow to Pichu when…

"Pichu! Roll your left!" Pichu rolled his body dodging Geodude punch. "Sweet Kiss!" Due to the short distance, Pichu was able to confuse Geodude successfully this time. Brock shouted his name with concern.

"Good Pichu! Return for now!" Pichu followed his trainer orders and stood by her side instead of going back to his Pokeball.

Go Bulbasaur!" Leaf changed to her starter. Geodude still was confused.

"Bulbasaur, fire lots of razon leafs at Geodude!" Geodude tried to dodge the attacks, but his lack of speed and confusion made it impossible receiving Bulbasaur's super effective attacks one after another, fainting in the end.

"Geodude is unable to battle! This round goes to Bulbasaur!"

"We did it Bulbasaur! _Bulbasaur!_ It's also thanks to you too Pichu. _Pichu!_ " Leaf knelt down and patted both Pokemon heads.

"Geodude return. You did great buddy, take some rest". Brock said.

"No way, Geodude lost?!"

"It wasn't fair! She used two Pokemon against one!"

"Get out of here you cheater!"

"Boo! Boo!"

"Hey! We fought following the rules! _Bulbasaur! Pichu!_ " Leaf tried her best to defend herself from the kids insults, but they kept calling her a cheater.

"Shut up already!" Brock yelled at her brothers and sisters, who shocked and silence was present for a few moments.

"The rules say the challenger is allowed to substitute his or her Pokemon at any time of the battle. There was no illegal move here, the great combination and union between this trainer and her Pokemon enabled them to take down one my toughest guys. The only thing I can do is complement you Leaf. Even though short time has passed since you became a trainer, your Pokemon already trust you more than any other trainer that has come to challenge this gym". Brock said grinning.

"That means a lot to me Brock, really. That's why the three of us aren't leaving without that badge!"

"If you win that is. I'm done being nice with you lady. Onix, I choose you!" Out of his Pokeball came out a giant snake rock Pokemon, who cried loudly.

"That Pokemon is enormous!" Leaf took her Pokedex and analyzed Onix's data. "Pichu, I need you to go there once more". Pichu nodded at stepped onto the battlefield.

"Pichu! Use charm!" Pichu was preparing to deliver his attack, but…

"Onix! Rock tomb!" Onix hit the floor with his tail and suddenly several rocks emerged from the ground trapping Pichu, making impossible for him to move. Leaf shouted with concern.

"Slam him Onix!" The rock-ground-type launched his entire body right at the vulnerable Pichu.

"Pichu! Charm again!" Leaf commanded her Pokemon, who through a small gap launched a colored light pink beam that caught Onix, and glowed pink for a moment. Onix's attack had still wounded Pichu however.

"Pichu!" Leaf screamed unable to see his electric-type, who was buried in the rocks, but somehow managed to get out, beaten up by the way.

"Charm sharply reduces the physical attacks of the opponent, that's why he was able to withstand the attack". Brock said.

" _But the strength of that attack still was incredible"._ Leaf thought.

"Rock tomb again!"

"Dodge it Pichu!" Pichu was really hurt to move even a little, so he got trapped once more. Leaf worried even more.

"Slam!" Brock repeated the same strategy.

"…Make a gap with thundershock!" Pichu destroyed one part of the tomb and escaped from the attack just in time. "Charm!" Onix's attack stat was reduced once more.

"Onix, dig!" The snake Pokemon hid himself underground; Leaf and Pichu were concern about where was he gonna show up.

"Pichu! Run in zig zag through the field!" Pichu moved quickly to avoid being hit by Onix. Unfortunately, Onix appeared right in front of him".

"Hit him with your tail!" Onix sent Pichu flying like a baseball; his tail was the bat.

"Pichu!" Leaf caught her fainted electric-type.

"Pichu's unable to battle! This round goes to Onix!"

"Great job Onix". Brock said as Onix emitted a loud roar.

"Thanks a lot Pichu. You're efforts won't be in vain. _Pi-chu…_ " Leaf grabbed her electric-type and gave her a big hug. Instead of returning it to his Pokeball, she decided to keep him on her arms the rest of the match. "Bulbasaur… I'm counting on you! _Bulbasaur!_ " Bulbasaur nodded and took Pichu's place on the battlefield.

"I like your spirit Leaf. Let's end this match. Onix, rock tomb!"

"Bulbasaur! Move foward!" Bulbasaur ran towards Onix avoiding the attack. "Razon leaf!"

"Onix! Sand storm!" All of Onix complementary rocks began spinning to the opposite direction of the next one, summoning a sand storm that sent flying the razor leafs.

"Ugh! _Saur!_ " Both Bulbasaur and Leaf's vision wasn't clear at all. "Try with razor leaf again!"

"Onix, dig!" With the sand storm raging, Onix buried himself underground. Now Bulbasaur didn't exactly know where to move to dodge his incoming attack.

"Move in zig-zag!" Bulbasaur obeyed Leaf command, and crashed into a boulder because of her unclear vision. "Bulbasaur! Are you ok?" Before Bulbasaur could say something, Onix appeared right under her feet, damaging her and sending her mid air.

"Bulbasaur! …Grab his horn with vine whip!" Bulbasaur was able to grab from Onix, making a soft landing.

"Onix, dig once more!" Onix buried himself underground again, dragging Bulbasaur inside the hole, who realized her whips back then.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf shouted worried.

"I don't suppose Bulbasaur will be able to come out from the ground on her own. Even if that happens, the only way to do it is through the holes Onix has buried, and he will be already waiting for her". Brock said grinning.

Leaf remained silent for a moment as the sand storm was dissipating, hoping to come up with a plan, when…

"Onix has risen to the surface. Huh? No way!" Brock, the kids, and Leaf were shocked; Bulbasaur was actually getting a hold of herself on Onix back, with the vine whip still on his horn.

"How can Bulbasaur be able to endure all that?!"

Leaf then grinned. "My little friend here has something to do with it". She pointed at Pichu, that's when it hit Brock.

"Ah! That's right! Pichu's charm attacks! They lowered Onix's attacks strength, that's why dig wasn't strong enough to defeat Bulbasaur…

"Bulbasaur! Razor leaf!" Bulbasaur shot several razon leafs directly at Onix's face, making him to cry in pain.

"Onix! Slam backsides!" Onix used his slam to crash his back into the ground to damage Bulbasaur, but…

"Bulbasaur! Realize him and run!" Bulbasaur avoided the attack. Onix was lying on the floor.

"Rock tomb!" Brock shouted.

"Leech seed!" Onix couldn't finish his attack due to being intercepted by Bulbasaur's seed, which spread a large grass net around his body, sucking the energy from his body.

"No! Onix!" Brock shouted.

"Bulbasaur! Razor leaf!" Bulbasaur delivered the ending blow. Onix fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle! This round's winner is Bulbasaur! And victory goes to the challenger, miss Leaf Green!"

"We… WE WON!" Leaf shouted as she tossed Pichu in the air and caught him several times. Bulbasaur rushed to her trainer, who later did the same to her. Happiness was written all over their faces.

"Brock lost the match…?" The kids were speechless and really sad about Brock's loss, but all he did was smile.

"Sorry I lost guys. But the thing is I really enjoyed the whole match, even Onix here thinks the same". He said as he walked to Onix and patted his head, who did nothing else that cry with joy". You gave it all like you always do Onix, now take some rest inside your Pokeball.

Leaf was still celebrating with their Pokemon when Brock walked towards her.

"Leaf! That was a great battle! You really exceeded all my expectations" Brock said smiling.

"Thank you Brock! It wasn't easy, you sure a formidable gym leader". Leaf said smiling too.

"Miss Green…" The kids were standing right behind Brock, they wanted to apologize Leaf. She forgave them very easy.

"Leaf! As Pewter City's gym leader, is a honor for me to give you this Boulder Badge". Brock said as he took the badge from his pocket.

"Thank you Brock! This is my very first badge…"

"And the first of many! You'll see it!"

After the match, Leaf went to the Pokemon center fix up Bulbasaur and Pichu. Brock had to do the same so they tagged for a while.

"Mom! Mom! Are you there?!" Leaf shouted at the videocall.

"I'm here sweetie! No need to shout". Her mother said.

"Sorry, it's just… just look!" Leaf said as she showed the Boulder Badge to her mother.

"Wow! Leaf! Congratulations! Now I see why you are so full of energy". She said smiling.

"Even I don't believe it, it's like a dream". Leaf said.

"I can tell you is not a dream sweetie. This is what you ever wanted right?" Her mother asked and Leaf nodded.

"Mom? what's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I remembered the first time I won a Pokemon contest. I was just as happy you are now". She said.

Leaf giggled a little. "Oh mom! I almost forgot! Check my new Pokemon! _Starly!"_

"Wow! A Starly! How did you catch one Leaf?" She asked, as Leaf explained everything to her.

"Now I also remembered Sinnoh…" She said.

"Mom, are you ok?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry".

"Well, it's been a long day so far, so I guess I'll call it for today". Leaf said.

"Where will you be heading next Leaf?" Her mother asked.

"Brock, the gym leader, says there's a gym on Cerulean City. It is located near Mt. Moon".

"Ok then. Be careful sweetie, and take good care of yourself and your Pokemon". Her mother said with a smile.

"I will mom! Thank you! Bye-bye!"

"Hey Leaf!" Brock said.

"Yes Brock?"

"I forgot to give this back in the gym".

"What's this?" She asked.

"A TM and a TM's case". He said.

"TM?" She said.

"Technical Machine. If you introduce this disk on your Pokedex, you'll be able to teach instantly a compatible new move to one of your Pokemon".

"That's awesome Brock! Thank you very much!" She said.

"Keep in mind that Pokemon capacities limit them to know only four moves, so you might have to make them forget one in order to learn a new move, and you can only use a TM once". He said.

"I see, so is up to me, the trainer, determinate whenever a Pokemon should learn or forget a move". She said.

"That's right, you might need to replace some of your attacks in the future. By the way, that TM contains Onix's rock tomb". He said.

"I'll do my best Brock! Don't worry! Thanks!" She said grinning.

"Hey Leaf, when all of our Pokemon are fixed up, would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked.

"Um… I don't want to cause any trouble". She said shyly.

"Come on! It will be fun! It's my way to say thanks for such a good match. Besides, I'm the best chef you'll find around these parts! I also make food for Pokemon". He said smiling.

"Listen to him!"

"Brock meals are the best!"

"There's no cooking like Brock does!"

"…Ok then!" She said smiling

 **-To be continued-**

 **Did you enjoy the first gym battle guys? I hope so! Thanks for following the story so far! Share it please! It motivates me to keep up with the good work.**

 **:D**


	6. Enter Team Rocket

Chapter 6: Enter Team Rocket

The next morning after winning her first badge, Leaf decided to take a quick trip to Pewter Museum, where she saw many kinds of Pokemon fossils and bones from ancient times. Kabuto, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, even fossils from Cranidos and Shieldon were on the place.

On her way to Mt. Moon, Leaf ran into several trainers who challenged her to Pokemon battles, she and her team were able to beat them all. Bulbasaur and Pichu were feeling so good on these fights thanks to the gym battle they had previously, and Starly didn't get behind…

"Starly! Quick attack!" Starly charged right onto a Youngster's Rattata, knocking him out. "You did it Starly!" The flying-normal-type cried with joy.

"Oh man… I'm going to win next time! Remember my words!" The youngster said as he withdrew from the place.

"We won't let that happen! Right Starly?" Starly cried out just as he was surrounded by a white light. "Starly? What's happening?!"

Starly grew in size and became taller, and the light finally stopped. Starly evolved into Staravia, who emitted a loud cry rising his wings.

"You… You evolved!" Leaf said as she knelt down to rub Staravia on his head _. "Staravia!_ This is great! Can't wait to tell mom! _"_

Leaf had finally made it to the entrance of Mt. Moon, but it was sunset already, so she decided to pass the night on the Pokemon center that was right next to the entrance of Mt. Moon. The next morning…

"Alright, time to cross Mt. Moon and get my second badge!" Just as she ended her breakfast on the Pokemon center, she noticed a newspaper in the table next to her. She took the newspaper and started reading the main plain. " _TEAM ROCKET STRIKES PEWTER CITY'S MUSEUM; AROUND 6 FOSSILS STOLEN"._

The robbery occurred last night, she was lucky to have enjoyed the museum and not encountering them on the road. " _God… and I was too close of the incident. I must be more careful from now on_ ". She thought.

She was now standing on the entrance of Mt. Moon. According to her town map, she would need to cross what it seemed to be a pitch black tunnel to reach the other side.

"I hope this doesn't get like the Viridian Forest… Good thing I brought this flashlight at the Pokemart! I must thank the Samurai for his advice".

Leaf kept walking through the tunnel when she heard something approaching to her. "…What's that sou-?" Before she could finish the question, she noticed a big amount of Zubats flying towards her. She screamed and duck until not more Zubats were heard. "Those Zubats… it looked like if they were escaping from something, maybe trainers trying to catch them?" She continued walking until she reached the tunnel's exit, emerging to a wider and lighted section of Mt. Moon. It looked like an altar, where she noticed several Cleffas, Clefairys and Clefabbles making their traditional moon dance or something like that. Leaf just giggled and passed by and bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't saw…" She cut off the sentence as the tall man turned around. He was wearing black pants and long sleeve shirt with a big red "R" on his chest, a hat of the same color and, gloves and shoes of the same color.

"You… you're a Team Rocket grunt!" She screamed.

"I don't know what brings you here, but since you were lucky to bump into me you will hand over all the Pokemon you have with you". He said grinning archly.

"Give you my Pokemon?! Go get yours!" She shouted as she stepped back and was grabbed by her arms by other two grunts with the same features grinning archly too.

"Hey! Let me go!" She screamed.

"Now let's take a look at you; those Pokeballs around your waist". He literally confiscated Leaf's Pokeballs as he lewdly touched her in the process. She was trying to break free and really wanted to cry.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She shouted, and the grunt just laughed.

Suddenly a male voice shouted from the distance: "Flamethrower!" The attack was launched directly at the grunts that were forced to dodge it, with Leaf able to break free, and for her luck, the grunt dropped her Pokeballs and picked them up.

"Stop right where you are!" The man said.

Leaf imagined it might be Red and Charmander that had come to save her, until she saw clearly: It was a man wearing black shoes and pants, a white t-shirt with buttons and pair of glasses; his hairstyle was awful to describe it. Her daydream shattered into cruel reality.

"What's this? A weirdo?!" The grunts said. Leaf secretly said it too.

" _T-That Pokemon… is a Shieldon! The flamethrower must have come from them"._ Leaf thought while gathering her Pokeballs.

"Return those fossils now!" He shouted.

" _Fossils…? Wait… they're carrying a bag with them! So those grunts are responsible of the robbery in Pewter City!"_ She though.

"We don't know what you're talking about kid, but you must be really brave or stupid to face team rocket! Oh! And your Shieldon will be a great adding for us!" The grunts realized from their Pokeballs a Raticate, a Zubat and a Machop.

"Hahahahaha! You're outmatched! I suggest you to give up and give your Pokemon, and we might consider forgive you for what you did before".

"I don't think so!" Leaf said with Bulbasaur and Statavia standing and floating right beside her.

"Curses! We forgot about the girl!" One grunt said.

"They're just kids! Probably amateurs! We'll show them what happens when you mess with Team Rocket!" The other grunt said.

"Leave the nerd to me! You take care of the girl!" The grunt with Machop said.

"Zubat, supersonic!"

"Raticate, hyper fang!"

"Staravia! Gain more altitude! Bulbasaur, leech seed!" Staravia dodged the supersonic and Bulbasaur stopped Raticate with his leech seed. "Aerial ace on Zubat and razor leaf on raticate! Both Pokemon defeated their opponents easily.

"No way! Beaten by a simple little girl?!"

"This is not our lucky day!"

As for the nerd:

"Machop, cross chop!"

"Shieldon, metal sound!" Machop immediately was suffering because of the horrible sound emitted from Shieldon, making him to low his guard. "Flamethrower!" He too easily defeated the grunt. All of them returned their Pokeball had to retreat due to the constant metal sounds Shieldon was emitting.

"We're safe now guys". Leaf said to her Pokemon; she noticed the bag Team Rocket left behind; she picked it up and checked the content.

"Those are the fossils from the Museum! I recognize them! I better return them as soon as possib-" Before Leaf could finish that sentence, she was literately tackled to the ground, and her Pokemon went to her aid.

"Ouch! Huh? What you think you're doing?!" The weirdo was the one who tackled her.

"This is all I need, thank you". He said grinning.

"You want the fossils for yourself then?" She asked.

"That's right". He said.

"Return them now! They belong to the Museum!" She shouted.

"Well… I supposed I can make a deal with you". He said.

"A deal?" She said.

"Like a trade". He said.

"I'm not trading my Pokemon!" She shouted.

"That's not it". He said.

"Then?" She said.

"A kiss". He said.

"Eh?!" She shouted while turning red.

"A passionate kiss! And the fossils are all yours". He said spraying his mouth to fresh his breath.

"But you tackled me!" She said angry.

"Oh yeah… Sorry about that. So… no regrets, right babe?" He said. Leaf turned redder when he called her 'babe'.

"…Ok, but just one!" She said.

"Very good! Shieldon will be right here if you try to snatch the bag, and don't even think about giving commands to your Pokemon". He said.

"Ok". She said approaching towards the nerd crossing her arms behind her and downgaze.

The weirdo removed his glasses, closed his eyes and tried kiss her, but he was literally shot with several hearts getting confused.

"I'll take that!" She said and grabbed the fossils bag, the nerd regained consciousness.

"A Pichu?!" He shouted.

"Like I promised, I gave you a kiss, a sweet kiss". She giggled.

"How did you drag him out without me noticing?!"

"When I crossed my arms backsides Bulbasaur grabbed the Pokeball I had with her vine whip". She said.

"I warned you! Shieldon, flamethrower!" He noticed Shieldon got confused too.

"See you around!" She said smirking while escaping.

"Oh you don't! Come ou-!"

"Thundershock!" He and Shieldon were paralyzed due to the attack, giving time for Leaf to escape, reaching the exit of Mt. Moon.

"Ok, we're finally out guys! I got enough strong emotions for today, so we must arrive to Cerulean City before sun set". Her Pokemon nodded and accompanied her all the way to the Pokemon center on Cerulean City. Night finally arrived.

"Officer Jennie is on her way so you can give the fossils to her. Leave the rest to her". Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy! That takes a load off me". She said.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt right? You mentioned that the Team Rocket grunt…" Nurse Joy asked.

"I'm ok really! I was saved in time by some other guy! _(That jerk didn't do it to save me, but I'm grateful with him, really, despite what happened next)._ Leaf said and thought.

"Well, just make sure to tell all details to Officer Jennie".

"I will! And thanks again! Oh! I almost forgot. What kind of gym this city has Nurse Joy?" She said.

"The leaders specialize on water-type Pokemon". Nurse Joy said.

"Leaders? There's more than one gym leader?" She asked.

"That's right. The gym leaders specialize on water-type Pokemon, and battles are 3 vs. 3. They self proclaim as "The Three Sensational Sisters". Nurse Joy said.

"Wow! So they must be really good! The only water Pokemon I've seen so far in my journey is the Kanto starter Squirtle". She said getting excited.

Officer Jennie arrived five minutes later. Leaf proceeded to tell her everything and delivered the bag containing the fossils to her. In the end she went to the single room he rented for the night. On Pokemon centers only the first night is free, and the other ones are charged. Leaf got off her shoes and hat, laying on her bed she stared at the roof thinking about her next battle.

"Water-types huh? My team is balanced this time! It also will be Staravia's first gym battle! We'll start practicing tomorrow morning!"

 **-To be continued-**

 **I gotta say, this isn't the best chapter so far. I really don't like Mt. Moon, but I felt that I needed to introduce Team Rocket in the story already.**

 **And yes, the story will feature Misty sisters. I'm thinking about mixing the anime episode with the videogame plot somehow, so I hope you like the result of it.**

 **Thanks for following the story! Share it please! It really helps me!**

 **:D**


	7. Leaf and the Sensational Sisters

Chapter 7: Leaf and The Sensational Sisters

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf! Staravia dodge it!" Leaf was outside the Pokemon center in a training session before her match in Cerulean City's Gym.

"Pichu, thundershock! Staravia, keep dodging!" The three Pokemon were giving good results.

"Ok, that's enough guys. I don't want you to get tired before the match". She said as she returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs. "Alright! Let's go!"

Leaf eventually made her way to the gym following the town map's route. "That must the gym! That's a big Dewgong by the way". She said sarcastically and smiling as she stepped in.

"Oh hi there! Welcome to Cerulean City's gym". There one a woman right behind a desk. It was the gym receptionist.

"Hi! I came here for a gym battle! Do I have to make a reservation or something?" Leaf asked.

"I'm sorry, but we're not hosting any gym battles today".

"What?! Why?" Leaf asked.

"We're having a spectacle today".

"Spectacle? What do you mean?" Leaf asked.

"Cerulean's Gym is also famous for giving water thematic spectacles and being an aquarium for water-type Pokemon, today is one of those spectacles".

"Oh, I see… What a disappointment". Leaf said.

"Since you came all the way here why don't you enjoy yourself with a tour?"

"That will be fine I guess". Leaf said as she dragged some money from her bag and paid the entrance.

"Alright, here's your ticket. Have a nice trip!"

Leaf was now on her seat waiting for the event to begin. The place had a big pool in the center, and the place was really crowded.

"Bulbasaur, come out!" Leaf wanted to enjoy the show with her starter, who sat on her legs. "Why does it seem there are more men than women?"

The lights turned off immediately, except for the one that lighted the pool. A voice amplified by microphone sounded as it was presenting the show. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Cerulean's City water ballet show! Starring the Sensational Sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet!" The crowd shouted with excitement.

"I love you!"

"Beautiful!"

"Stunning!"

"Marry me!"

Hearing all this, Leaf whispered: "My question has been answered".

After the show, Leaf had to admit the sisters were really talented and had an enviable figure. She later proceeded to the aquarium section of the gym. She was fascinated to see many kinds of Pokemon.

"Look at that Bulbasaur! So many water Pokemon! A Luvdisc, Horsea, Goldeen, Remoraid, Mantyke, Buizel, Finneon, Seel, Wooper, and many others!" Leaf and Bulbasaur were seeing the Pokemon at the aquarium. She then noticed some female voices and saw from the distance the Sensational Sisters still on their one piece swimsuits. She also noticed the sisters beat her by a couple of inches.

"The crowd was totally awesome!" Lily said.

"Daisy, the dive you did was super!" Violet said.

"Practice really paid off!" Daisy said.

"Totally!" Lily said.

"Um… excuse me…" Leaf said.

"Sorry, but if you want an interview you must talk with our manager first". Lily said.

"That's not what I want". Leaf said.

"We don't give autographs". Lily said.

"Neither that. You see, I'm Leaf Green, and I came here to challenge the gym". Leaf said.

"Oh, a challenger, sorry but we're not hosting any battles today". Daisy said.

"I know that, but since the show's already over, don't you think you could make an exception?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know. Girls you feel for it?" Daisy asked.

"Mmm… why not? Us battling make us look even more gorgeous!" Violet said as all of the sisters giggled smugly, and Leaf just thought: _"I think I won't like this…"_

The four girls were standing on one side of the pool ready for the battle, or at least that's what Leaf thought. Bulbasaur was right next to her.

"Alright! Let's begin!" She said anxiously.

"Um… we don't really like battling". Daisy said while she and her sisters crossed their hand behind their heads.

"W-What do you mean?" Leaf asked.

"We just got beaten twice in a row by some trainers from this nowhere place called Pallet Town". Violet said.

"Good for you guys… Leaf murmured. "But, two defeats are nothing to be ashamed of right?" She said.

"Maybe, but we also got beaten easily by three other trainers before them". Lily said.

"It was one loss after another. My eyes were spinning for losing a lot". Violet said.

"All of our Pokemon have been treated in the Pokemon center several times by now". Daisy said.

"This is the only Pokemon we have". Lily said as she realized a Goldeen from the Pokeball, who seemed to be imitating Magikarp's splash attack.

"A Goldeen's all you have? What about all the other Pokemon from the aquarium?" Leaf asked.

"They're not really trained for fighting, but for our spectacles!" Violet said.

"So instead of battling we dedicate ourselves to look more beautiful!" Lily said.

"Then why you accepted my challenge?!" Leaf asked.

"We got caught by the moment". Violet said.

"Someone as talented as us can't live without the drama!" Lily said as the sisters laughted smugly again.

" _Oh god… This has to be a cruel joke…"_ Leaf thought.

"We know what you want, Seel! Come here!" Daisy said as the water-type came out from the pool and from his mouth he spited the Cascade Badge to her. "This is it right? Take it!"

"…I don't know, I wouldn't feel satisfied…" Leaf said.

"Come on, take it! A badge is a badge". Daisy said.

"Is more than just a badge, is a triumph symbol". Leaf said.

"You really are making yourself the hard one lady". Violet said.

Leaf sighted. "I guess you won't change your minds, how disappointing... Well, I hope the next gym pays off this one". Leaf said as she walked towards to grab the badge, when…

"Hold it right there!" A female voice shouted from the balcony. The girls turned around to see a girl about Leaf's height of orange hair with a small ponytail to her left side, wearing a dark blue tank top and sport shorts of the same color, white tennis, grey wristbands, and a red backpack. She got down there and stood close to the girls.

"Alright! If you don't want to battle her I will!" She said.

"Excuse me… who are you?" Leaf asked.

"I'm Misty! The fourth gym leader and Sensational Sister!" She said.

"You mean the Three Sensational Sisters and the runt". Lily said, making Misty angry.

"I-I'm Leaf Green, Misty! Is nice to meet you!" Leaf said trying to change the subject.

"Nice to meet you too!" Misty said finally showing a smile.

"So what brings you back so soon little sis?" Daisy said.

"The same girl that said she wouldn't come back until she was the best water-type Pokemon trainer, wasn't that you?" Violet said.

"I did say something like that…" Misty said.

"Misty, you left pretending to be a great Pokemon trainer because you knew you couldn't compare with us; we're obviously more gorgeous and talented that you are". Lily said, making Misty even angrier.

" _Gosh, that's really mean! Do they always treat her like this?"_ Leaf secretly was also getting mad.

"That wasn't the reason!" Misty shouted.

"Well then, you came back because you couldn't be a good Pokemon trainer like you said, am I right?" Daisy said.

"I came here as soon as I could when I heard the Cerulean City's gym was literally giving badges like if they were simple souvenirs from a gift ship. Not to mention you lost five times in a row, easily by the way". Misty said.

"You know we're not much into battling sis". Daisy said.

"But is your duty as gym leaders! The reason I left was to improve my skills and be a gym leader this city's can be proud of". Misty said.

"This city's already something be proud of. Three beautiful mermaids!" Violet said.

"Why don't you admit that you can't possibly keep with us loser?" Lily said, making Misty EVEN ANGRIER by now, when…

"SHUT UP!" Leaf shouted; the four sisters stared at her.

"What's with you?" Violet said.

"She's your sister! Shouldn't you treat her with more respect?!" Leaf said.

"This a familiar issue". Violet said.

"Yeah, mind your own business". Lily said.

"Enough!" Misty said. "Don't worry Leaf, I'm pretty much used to their big mouths by now".

"But…" Leaf said.

"Anyway, you came all the way here for a battle right?" Misty said.

"Y-Yeah…" Leaf said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's spark!" Misty said.

"…No". Leaf said.

"Huh?" Misty replied.

"I wanna battle with them first". Leaf said pointing to the sisters.

"We already said no lady". Violet said.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're scared?" Leaf couldn't believe she actually imitated Gary Oak.

"What did you say?" Lily said.

"Maybe the Sensational Sisters aren't as 'sensational' as they proclaim". Leaf said.

"Hah! Is that what you think? Why don't you have a word with our fans about it?" Violet said.

"You mean the pervert men that were here just an hour ago?" Leaf said.

"Eh?" The girls said.

"Most of the things I could hear in the crowd were libidinous desires. Can't blame them, your show was too poor, I've seen better performances on Pokemon Contests". Leaf said.

"Why you little runt… You're like a second Misty!" Lily said.

"Fine! You're going to wish you have taken the badge when you had the chance lady!" Violet said.

" _Incredible… I've never seen Lily and Violet so mad in my whole life. Something tells me this girl is someone you can't overconfident with"._ Misty said while grinning.

Leaf and the sisters took their positions on the pool battle field. Several platforms were scattered around the place.

"The battle between the challenger Leaf Green and the Cerulean City's Three Gym Leaders is about to begin, I'll refer this match. The rules settle fights of 3 vs. 3, allowing the challenger to use a total of three Pokemon with substitutions at any time, while each leader will go out with one Pokemon. The battle will be over when all Pokemon from any side of the field are unable to battle". Misty said.

"I'll go first". Lily said.

"That's fine by me". Leaf said grinning.

"You'll be sorry for messing with the Sensational Sisters, lady!" Lily said.

"Goldeen! Go!" Goldeen came out of the Pokeball, struggling in the platform.

"Uh… Wouldn't Goldeen be better inside the pool instead of outside?" Leaf said.

"Shut up smarty! I was going to command Goldeen to do it! Goldeen, get in the pool!" Goldeen jumped to the pool, where it was able to move freely now".

"Pichu! I choose you!" Leaf said as the electric-type stood in one of the platforms".

"Aw! How cute!" Daisy and Violet said.

"Begin!" Misty said.

 **Battle Music ON! Leaf vs. The Sensational Sisters**

"Pichu, thundershock!" Pichu hit Goldeen, who didn't dodge the attack.

"Goldeen!" Lily said concerned.

"Why he didn't dodge it?" Leaf asked.

"He can dodge it?" Lily said; Leaf did the typical japanese fall.

"If you commanding him to do it he will!" Misty said.

"Pichu! Thundershock again!"

"Goldeen, dodge!" Lily said, and Goldeen evaded it this time. "Good!"

"Pichu! Sweet Kiss!" Pichu shot several hearts at Goldeen.

"Dodge again!" Lily said.

"Lily, order Goldeen an attack!" Daisy shouted.

"Right! Which one was…? Oh yeah! Horn attack!" Goldeen jumped from the pool and delivered the attack to Pichu, making him to cry in pain while the water-type returned to the pool. "That was super Goldeen!" Lily said. "Horn attack again!"

"Sweet kiss!" Pichu caught Goldeen off guard and confused him, falling in the platform defenseless. "Volt tackle!" Pichu charged right onto Goldeen, sending him back to the pool fainted.

"Goldeen's unable to battle! This round goes for Pichu!" Misty said.

"No! Why?! No fair!" Lily said as she returned Goldeen.

"Good job Pichu!" Leaf said as Pichu jumped to her arms with joy.

"Grrr… Violet, punish that little girl for me". Lily said as Violet stepped on her field side.

"Shellder! Come in!" Violet said as Shellder stepped on the platform.

"Begin!"

"Pichu, thundershock!"

"Get in the pool Shellder!" Shellder dove in the pool. "Icicle spear!" She raised to the surface and several ice spears where shot from its mouth to where Pichu was standing.

"Pichu! Jump to the platform at your right!" Pichu dodged the spears following his trainer commands.

"Keep it like that Shellder!" Violet said.

"Jump back to the platform you were before!" Leaf said.

Knowing the situation wasn't good for Pichu, Leaf returned her Pokemon.

"Come out Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur stood in the same platform, with Shellder still underwater.

"Icicle spear!" Violet said.

"Strike these spears with vine whip!" Bulbasaur shut down the spears. "Follow the spears route and grab Shellder!" Bulbasaur submerged her whips, grabbing Shellder and raising her to the surface.

"Oh no!" Violet said.

"Razor leaf!" Leaf said.

"What was that green sphere move again…?" Violet said.

"Protect!" Misty said.

"Oh, yeah! Shellder, protect!" Shellder protected from the razor leaf while the sphere opened the vine whips, diving into the pool once more.

"Shelly, shot your colored beam attack!" Violet said.

"Aurora beam!" Misty said.

"Yeah, that!" Violet said.

Bulbasaur got hit by the attack, suffering serious damage.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf said worried.

"Ready to give up darling?" Violet said grinning, with Leaf shirring her eyes.

"Bulbasaur, leech seed!" Just as Shellder was about to dove, the leech seed got attached in time on her, draining her energy.

"Shelly!" Violet said concerned.

"Grab her with vine whip and slam him in the platform!" Obeying Leaf orders, Bulbasaur managed to knock out Shellder.

"Shellder's unable to battle! This round goes for Bulbasaur!" Misty said.

"No no no no no no!" Violet kept saying as she returned Shellder to her Pokeball.

"You did it Bulbasaur! _Bulbasaur!_ "

"You made a fool of you out there!" Lily said.

"I held more time that you did!" Violet said.

"But looked more glorious that you!" Lily said. Both sisters continued glaring at each other.

"That's enough girls". Daisy said.

"How can you be so calmed Daisy?!" Lily said.

"We're losing!" Violet said.

"You must beat that runt sis!" Lily said.

"Ok ok! I'll do it. Calm down, you will get imperfections". Daisy said.

" _This is so unusual, Lily and Violet never worry about winning a battle, is the first time ever they're eager to. Maybe Leaf's commentaries gave them the motivation they needed. As for Daisy, it seems she's enjoying the show!"_ Misty thought putting a smile on her face.

"Totodile! Go!" Daisy said as Totodile stood in the platform.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf!" Leaf said.

"Totodile, water gun!" The water gun knocked down the leafs. "Jump in the pool!" Totodile was now underwater.

"Stay alert Bulbasaur!" Leaf said; the grass-poison-type nodded. Totodile surprised her from the back.

"Bite him!" Bulbasaur reacted too late, and Totodile was biting her bulb.

"Bulbasaur, leech side!" Bulbasaur hesitated; she flinched.

"Use cut!" Totodile slashed Bulbasaur hard enough to defeat her.

"Bulbasaur's unable to battle! This round goes to Totodile!" Misty said.

"Super Totodile!" Daisy said.

"Woo hoo!" Daisy! Daisy!" Lily and Violet said.

"Bulbasaur, return. You did great, take some rest. Now, Staravia, your turn!" Leaf said realizing Staravia from his Pokeball. "We'll counter her underwater moves with aerial assaults!"

"Let's see it. Totodile, ice beam!" Daisy said.

"Dodge it!" Staravia managed to avoid the attack. "Aerial ace!"

"To the pool!" Totodile hid underwater.

"Staravia! Fly near the water surface!" Staravia descended in order to bait Totodile.

"Bite!" Totodile pop out of nowhere, biting Staravia left wing, who cried in pain.

"Gotcha! Crash Totodile in the platform with quick attack!" Staravia took a vertical potion, with his right wing up side and the wing Totodile was biting, who crashed hard on the platform.

"Oh no! Totodile!" Daisy said.

"Aerial ace!" Staravia hit Totodile while submerging both of them in the pool, but he was able to rise to the surface. Totodile eventually came out, fainted.

"Totodile's unable to battle! Staravia wins! And victory goes to the challenger Leaf Green!" Misty said.

"Yeah! We did it Staravia!" Leaf said, as Staravia rubbed his head on Leaf's chest.

"Totodile return. You were super there; I'll take you with me to the SPA next time". Daisy said.

"No way! That girls beat the three of us!" Lily said.

"Where's our manager?! I'm going to sue her!" Violet said.

"Girls, don't be mad". Daisy said smiling.

"But Daisy!" Lily said.

"Is the first time we actually wanted to win, and I don't know you, but I had so much fun!" Daisy said. The three sisters kept discussing, with Lily and Violet acting as children, as Misty approached Leaf.

"You really are good Leaf". Misty said smiling.

"Thanks Misty". Leaf said.

"No, I should thank YOU. For standing up for me and give us all sisters a lesson". Misty said, and Leaf smiled back.

"Now, before I can claim that badge I must face the last gym leader". Leaf said grinning.

"So you say". Misty grinned back. "I'm really above my sisters when it come to battling, so you'll have to get ready. 3 vs. 3 tomorrow, same time and place".

"I'm fine with that". Leaf said.

Seems Leaf already passed one night in the Pokemon center, the next one would be charged, and so Misty invited her to pass the night with her, like a slumber party; Lily and Violet weren't too comfortable with that idea. But before that, Leaf since it was early, Leaf decided to take a walk around Cerulean City avenues.

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Whoa! That was a really long chapter for me! The truth is I've wanting to do this one for a while, and I really like how it turned to be. Anyway, thanks for following the story! Please share it!**

 **:D**


	8. The Bill, the Grunt and the Gary!

Chapter 8: The Bill, the Grunt and the Gary!

"Alright, I got time to spare; I think I'll hang outside for a while and train later for tomorrow's battle with Misty. Ironically I'm staying on her place tonight". Leaf was walking around Cerulean City's streets, when someone bumped into her, making both fall to the floor.

"Ouch! Watch were you go-!" Leaf cut the sentence when she saw the man had the same features as the men she spot on Mt. Moon; it was a Team Rocket grunt.

"You're with Team Rocket!" Leaf said as she stood up.

"Stop that thief!" A male voice shouted from the distance. The grunt gasped and ran as fast as he could, with Leaf chasing after him.

"Rapid spin!" Another male voice shouted as the grunt was hit in the stomach, sending him to the floor. Leaf then stopped, seeing the shape of the Pokemon that attacked the grunt; it was a Wartortle.

"Whoa! That Wartotle really arrived in good time!" Leaf said, as the robbed man caught up with her.

"Are you ok miss?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you". Leaf said.

"Your Wartortle sure is strong!" He said.

"It's not mine". Leaf said.

"Then who…?" He said.

"He's mine, not need for applauses, thanks". It was Gary.

Moments later, after calling the police, the robbed men recovered the TM's he got stolen back on his house and the grunt was taken to the police station.

"Good thing I was around here to give you a hand Leafy". Gary said smirking.

"I was doing fine by myself, no need to give you self credit". Leaf said.

"Why not? I DID stop that robber!" Gary said.

"Whatever…" Leaf said.

"So, how is going Lea-?"

"Don't you dare idiot" Leaf said.

"Leaf". Gary said.

"Better". Leaf said.

"—fy". Gary said, making Leaf mad.

"You're impossible". Leaf said turning around and crossing her arms.

"What brings you here anyway? You got lost Leafy?" Gary said still smirking.

"I came to challenge the gym". Leaf said, still giving the back to Gary.

"Whoa! So you want to take part in the Pokemon League? I think that's a little too harsh for a fragile woman like you". Gary said placing her right arm on Leaf shoulders and approaching his face to Leaf's one mid closing his eyes.

"I give you three seconds to get back". Leaf said with a mad tone.

"Come on! Don't be like that!" Gary said.

"One…" Leaf said.

"You really wanna play small kids games?" Gary said.

"Two…"

"Alright, fine". Gary said as he realized her. "Well, you might have a chance in this gym, the leaders sure are hot, but weak. That will make you feel a little strong". He said smirking.

"I already beat them". She said.

"No kidding? Where's the badge?" He said.

"I don't have it". Leaf said.

"Then don't lie". Gary said.

"I didn't lie, I really beat them". Leaf said.

"So, they didn't give you the badge 'cause you're not as sexy as them?" He said still smirking.

"I still need to challenge the fourth leader". Leaf said angry.

"Fourth? There are only three sisters!" Gary said.

"She just arrived from a trip, and I'm going to challenger her too". Leaf said.

"Is she hot?" Gary said.

"She's too much woman for you jerk". Leaf said.

"You're not jealous right Leafy?" Gary said. Leaf just sighted and got away from him.

"We're you going?" Gary said.

"That's not of your business". Leaf said.

"Maybe you're afraid of not getting beaten by me again! No wonder you're in such a hurry!" He said cockily.

"I'll make you eat those words". Leaf said.

"I want to see you try!" Gary said.

Both trainers took position on a battle field that was in a small park near them.

"2 vs. 2! Are you fine with that?" Gary said.

"Completely!" Leaf said.

"Alright, Growlithe I choose you!" Gary said as the fire-type came out of the Pokeball.

"Staravia I choose you!" Leaf said realizing her flying-normal-type.

"Wow, how you come to get a Sinnoh's Pokemon? Did your father catch it for you?" He said smirking.

"It's a story that you don't care of listening jerk". Leaf said.

"Hmph! Whatever! Doesn't matter where you got it, its origin won't help you out much". Gary said.

"True. It's our training that will pay off!" Leaf said.

"We'll see it". Gary said grinning.

 **Battle Music ON! Leaf vs. Gary**

"Growlithe, ember!"

"Staravia quick attack!" Staravia braced himself dodging the ember, hitting Growlithe, who cried in pain.

"Growlithe, you ok?" The fire-type nodded.

"Aeriel ace!" Staravia gained altitude to boost the power of his attack.

"Don't move yet Growlithe!" Gary said. Staravia was about to hit Growlithe when… "Bite!" Growlithe intercepted Staravia biting his peck, who cried in pain.

"STARAVIA!" Leaf shouted worried.

"Ember!" The attack sent Staravia to the floor.

"Staravia! Can you stand up?" The flying-normal-type managed to continue. "No… return for now Staravia".

"Hahaha! Ready to call it quits Leafy?" Gary said cockily.

"In your dreams! Pichu, come out!" Leaf said dragging out her electric-type.

"A Pichu, huh? If it evolved into a Pikachu it might give me some trouble, too bad for you Leafy". Gary said.

"Don't underestimate him! Pichu, thundershock!"

"Growlithe, fire wheel!" Growlithe surrounded himself in fire acting as a shield, feeling nothing from Pichu's attack as it approached to him.

"Pichu thundershock in the floor! _Pi-chuuuu!_ " Pichu did a hole in which Growlithe's flame wheel stumbled, losing balance and falling to the ground.

"Growlithe!" Gary said concerned.

"Pichu, volt tackle!" Leaf said.

"WHAT?!" Gary shouted and saw how his fire-type was knocked out by Pichu's attack. "Growlithe return! That's the hound I'm proud of". He said.

"Good job Pichu! Are you hurt?" Leaf said, and Pichu quickly recovered from the recoil, giving good sights to his trainer. "How's that Gary?" Leaf said grinning.

Gary grinned back. "Taste this round Leafy, because it's the only one you'll ever get from me again!" Gary said, this time with a serious look.

" _He's actually mad about it"._ Leaf thought and giggled.

"Now, Wartortle I choose you!" Gary said.

"Water vs. electricity. Did that last round really got you on your nerves? Leaf said.

"Hah! Just look at your Pokemon! It won't hold on much longer". Gary said.

"…True. Thanks for the advice. Pichu return!" Leaf said, returning her electric-type to the Pokeball. "Staravia, I choose you!" The bird Pokemon came out once again.

"Maybe it was you got on its nerves". Gary said.

"Staravia! Quick attack!" Leaf said as her Pokemon approached Wartortle.

"Dodge it!" Wartortle avoided the attack in the last second.

"Aerial ace!" Staravia turned back with a boost from his attack charged to Wartortle.

"Use protect!" Wartortle summoned a green sphere that repelled Staravia's attack. "Water gun!"

"Double team!" Staravia made multiple copies of himself, evading the attack.

"Tsk… Rapid spin!" Wartortle hid on his shell and attacked the copies, hitting Staravia, but managed to remain in the air.

At that moment, Wartortle set foot on the ground. That's when Leaf saw an opening!"

"Staravia, endeavor!" Staravia charged at full speed to hit the water-type.

"Protect!" Gary ordered to his Pokemon, but it was too late to execute that action. Wartortle took some serious damage. "Wartortle!" Gary shouted concerned.

"Quick attack!" Staravia charged at full speed once again hitting Wartortle. This time, the water-type didn't get up. He fainted.

"Staravia you did it! _Staravia!_ " Leaf and Staravia hugged each other with joy.

"Wartortle return. Nice job buddy, we'll win next time". Gary said, as she stared at Leaf. "I can't believe I lost to her". He murmured.

"Gary…" Leaf said, seeing how Gary was looking down.

"I don't your pity. Besides, you were just lucky out there". Gary said.

"Sure, whatever you say". Leaf said.

"Well, as a reward for beating me I'll tell you an interesting fact". Gary said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"If you follow that bridge, at the other side you will find the house of the famous Pokemaniac Bill".

"Pokemaniac?" Leaf said.

"It's a like a nerd obsessed with devices that improve the tactics of Pokemon". Gary said.

" _Nerd?! I hope is not the same weirdo from Mt. Moon!_ You visited him already?" Leaf thought and asked.

"I was planning to, and that's when I ran onto you, now I'll have to make a detour to the Pokemon center". Gary said.

"Thanks Gary". She said smiling.

"I won't lose next time Leaf". Gary said and left.

"Did he just call me 'Leaf'?" She said. "Anyway, I might go pay this Pokemaniac a visit".

She crossed the bridge and was now standing in the Pokemaniac's house door and knocked.

"Is there anybody home?" She asked, seeing no one responded. Then noticed that the door mid opened, and she stepped in. "Hello?" She asked.

"Oh, hi there!" A male voice could be heard by Leaf. She looked around to see who was calling for her.

"I could have sworn I heard someone here". She said.

"Down here!" The voice said; it was a Pokemon".

"What the…?! A talking Clefairy?!" She screamed.

"P-Please! Don't be alarmed!" The Pokemon said. "This is just an uncommon accident". He said.

"Accident?" She said.

"I was working in one on my projects… See that machine over there?" He pointed at the famous machine from the videogames.

"Y-Yes…" She said, as the Pokemon got inside. "Now, if you could press that button please?" He said pointing.

"Like this?" Leaf said as she pressed it down; the door from the device closed. Moments later, a man came from the same place.

"Thank you very much". He said smiling.

"Huh?! Where did you come from?! Where's the Clefairy?! Are you a ghost?!" Leaf said a little frightened.

"Calm down! Like I said, it was accident. You see, I was tightening some nuts from my machine when a Pokemon pressed the button with me inside, and turned into that Clefairy you met earlier". He said.

"Just what kind of machine is that?" She asked.

"This machine is…" The young man explained every detail to Leaf. "Did you get all that?"

"…No. But it makes sense somehow. Oh yeah, my name is Leaf Green! Are you perhaps Bill?" Leaf said.

"Yeah, that's me! It's a pleasure". Bill said.

Leaf made company to Bill for quite a bit. He didn't look like the nerd he encountered in Mt. Moon, but she wouldn't qualify him as handsome, but cute, making him blush a few times.

"Thanks again for helping me out Leaf". He said.

"Don't mention it, good thing I dropped by". Leaf said.

"Let me give you something nice". Bill said as he handed something what it looked like a ticket.

"Eh? A ticket for the S.S Anne Cruiser?! Aren't those tickets supposed to be extremely expensive? Not to mention only important people board it". She said.

"I'm mostly recognized for building the Pokemon Storage System, which allows Pokémon to be stored and transmitted as computer data, and allows Trainers to keep more than the six Pokémon allowed in the party, and that's why I'm a little famous around these parts, so I was sent a ticket to attend the party to be hosted soon in the S.S Anne". Bill explained to Leaf.

"Oh, I see now. But why are you giving me this all of a sudden?" Leaf asked.

"I don't get along with fancy stuff like that; I wasn't planning to attend the party anyway. It's my way of saying thanks to you". Bill said.

"Are you sure you won't regret it later?" Leaf asked.

"Don't worry about that! Now take the ticket before I torn it apart please". Bill said smiling.

"…Alright then! Thanks a lot Bill!" Leaf said.

"Thanks to you too Leaf! And there's something else I want you to have?" Bill said.

"Don't you think you thanked me enough?" She said.

"In the case, see it as a favor". Bill said as he handed a Pokeball to Leaf.

"A Pokeball? Are you giving me a Pokemon?" She asked.

"That's right!" Bill said smiling.

"First the ticket, and now this… I don't feel I really deserve it". Leaf said.

"Why don't you see what's inside first?" Bill said.

Leaf hesitated for a moment before opening the Pokeball and realizing the Pokemon.

"It's an adorable little Eevee!" She said. The normal type was somewhat confused to be in front of Leaf. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"This Eevee doesn't get along with people, and like I said before I'm not much of getting out of my house so often, so this little one always stays indoors". Bill said.

"Where did you catch him?" Leaf said.

"It actually came to my house on a stormy day not long ago. The little one was really injured when she stepped in my door, and I've taken care of her since then, and has shown affection towards to me". Bill said

"But if she is friendly to you wouldn't be the best if you keep her?" She asked.

"The thing is… Let me show you". Bill said as he grabbed five other Pokeballs and realized the Pokemon they were in.

"Jolteon! Vaporeon! Flareon! Umbreon! Espeon! The whole Eevee evolution family!" Leaf said fascinated.

"If I could travel to Sinnoh I would take this Eevee to evolve it into a Glaceon or Leafeon, I don't feel like evolving it into a Pokemon I already have". Bill said.

"So you're leaving that decision to me, huh?" Leaf said.

"If is not an inconvenient". Bill said.

Leaf was silent for a moment, but later put a smile on her face and took an oran berry from her bag and handed it to Eevee.

"Eevee, my name is Leaf, is so nice to meet you!" Leaf said.

Eevee hesitated for a moment, but finally picked and ate the berry. After that, Leaf rubbed the head's back of the little Pokemon, making her cry with joy. She soon found herself between Leaf's arms.

"Look like Eevee already like you". Bill said smiling.

"No doubt". Leaf smiled. "Ok then! I'll take good care of Eevee Bill!"

Leaf eventually returned to the Pokemon center to heal her Pokemon, had a training session, and then returned to the gym to pass the night with Misty; Lily and Violet kept complaining about the idea because of the events of that, but they eventually had to accept Misty's decision one way or another. Leaf and Misty were now in her room.

"Are you sure about this Misty? I don't want to cause a storm in the gym, so to speak". Leaf said.

"Don't worry about that! It's not the first time I get into a fight with my sisters". Misty said.

"But this kind of treatment between all of you shouldn't be considerate normal. Haven't you tried to get along for once?" Leaf asked.

"Well… even if most of the time we spent fighting, there been moments when we really show support each other for the sake of our family". Misty said.

"That's good to hear". Leaf said.

"…Hey! How about if take out Eevee?" Misty asked.

"That's a good idea! Come out Eevee!" Leaf realized the normal-type from her Pokeball; she looked confused by her surroundings and Misty.

"Hey little gal!" Misty said, but Eevee immediately hid behind Leaf.

"It's ok Eevee, she's a friend". Leaf said. "I'm sorry, she's a little timid".

"No worries". Misty said. "It's nice for Eevee to know the world you know".

"Yeah, at first I didn't understand Bill intentions, but now I see he only wanted the best for Eevee. But why did choose me for this task?" Leaf said.

"Maybe he saw something special in you". Misty said. _"Just like I did today"_ She thought.

"You think? What could have been?" Leaf asked.

"Maybe the answer will come to you in time". Misty said smiling.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that but, I guess it will make Eevee and I grow stronger together". Leaf said smiling.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Yes! We finally kicked Gary Oak's ass! And Eevee has joined the party! The plot I have in mind for Eevee might give you a clue about the evolution it will gain in the future, but I'm not saying anything until the time comes.**

 **Anyway, thanks for following the story! Share it please! It motivates me to keep up the good work!**


	9. Water-types Pressure!

Chapter 9: Water-types pressure!

The day of the official gym battle in the Cerulean City Gym finally arrived! Misty and Leaf where now on the water battlefield in their respective positions, with Daisy acting as the referee. To relieve the stress they had the other day, Violet and Lily decided to relax in the spa all day.

"The battle between the gym leader Misty and the challenger Leaf Green is about to begin! Each side will use three Pokemon, the battle will be over when either trainer is out of usable Pokemon, and only the challenger is allowed to substitute her Pokemon". Daisy said.

"Eevee, come out". Leaf said as she released the normal type Pokemon.

" _Eevee?_ " The Pokemon said a little confused.

"Today you are a specter; it will be a good experience for you". Leaf said smiling to her Pokemon and rubbing her head.

" _Eevee!"_ The Pokemon cried with joy.

"Staryu, I choose you!" Misty sent out her star shaped Pokemon, and Leaf took lecture from the Pokedex.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Leaf chose her starter to begin the match.

"Begin!" Daisy said.

 **Battle Music ON! Leaf vs. Misty**

"Bulbasaur vine whip!" Leaf quickly ordered the first command to her starter.

"Staryu, jump to the pool!" Misty ordered to the star Pokemon and dove.

"Razor leaf!" Bulbasaur launched several razor leaf, but they were too weak to actually get through the water.

"Rapid spin!" Staryu emerged hitting hard Bulbasaur crying in pain, diving in the pool once more.

" _The same hide-strike strategy, though she's way better applying it"._ Leaf thought.

"Staryu, swift!" Staryu formed and shot several star right to Bulbasaur.

"Counter with razor leaf!" Both attacks countered each other. "Vine whip!"

"Use Dive!" Staryu dove once again, dodging the vine whip, and this time it charged right onto the platform Bulbasaur was standing literally lifting it into the air.

"Oh no! Bulbasaur! _Eevee!_ " and Eevee shouted concerned, as the platform fell down with Bulbasaur mid air.

"Rapid spin!" Staryu hit Bulbasaur sending her directly to the pool, who struggled a little to get back into the platform.

"What's the matter Leaf? Feeling out of options already?" Misty said grinning.

" _No doubt, she's completely different from her sisters"._ Leaf thought.

"Staryu, water pulse!" Staryu blasted a water sphere at Bulbasaur.

"Dodge it!" Bulbasaur barely evaded the attack. "We can't keep like this. Bulbasaur return!" Leaf said returning her starter to her Pokeball.

"So, what's it gonna be now?" Misty said.

" _If I send Pichu now the result will be the same, that's why I must be out of her attack range and counter at the right moment"._ Leaf thought. "Staravia, I choose you! _Staravia!_ "

"You're hoping to overcome this situation attacking from the air, huh?" Misty said.

"I'm going to do more than just that. Staravia, aerial ace!" Leaf said.

"Staryu, rapid spin!" Both Pokemon clashed, making them to go backwards because of the impact.

"Don't let it rest! Quick attack!" Staravia charged onto Staryu, dealing damage to the water-type and sending it to one the pool platforms. "Quick attack again!"

"Dive!" Staryu dove in the pool again, and soon emerged at full speed towards Staravia.

"Double team!" Staravia made multiple copies of himself, making Staryu to hit a fake. "Can you guess the real one?" Leaf said.

"Yes I can! Rapid spin!" Staryu hit all other copies, and the real Staravia now the only one left. "Swift!" The stars Staryu emitted were now chasing Staravia.

"Staravia, get away!" Leaf said to her Pokemon chased by the attack.

"No point in escaping! Swift always hits its target!" Misty said.

" _I know that perfectly"._ Leaf thought. "Staravia quick attack!" Staravia was losing track of the swift attack, charging into Staryu who was still in mid air.

"Rapid spin!" Misty said.

"Graze it!" Leaf ordered, passing by Staryu.

"What was that for? …Ah! Staryu, stop!" Misty realized too late when Staryu was hit by its own Swift attack.

"Now use aerial ace!" Staravia made a quick u-turn and immediately rushed towards Staryu, hitting him really hard and sending it to the pool, making a big splash.

"Staryu!" Misty shouted worried. Her water-type came out fainted.

"Staryu is unable to battle! This round goes to Staravia!" Daisy said.

"Great job Staravia! _Staravia! Eevee, Eevee!_ " Leaf and her Pokemon said.

"Staryu, return. You did great, take some rest. That was a clever move Leaf, I thought I had you cornered and you used my attack against me". Misty said.

"Thanks for the complement". Leaf said grinning.

"Now goes my second! Quagsire!" Misty released the water-ground type in the platform.

"Leaf, do you want to substitute your Pokemon?" Daisy asked.

"I'll continue with Staravia, thanks". Leaf said.

"Continue then!" Daisy said.

"Staravia, quick attack!" Staravia rushed to Quagsire.

"Quagsire, ice beam!" Misty said.

"Double team!" Staravia multiplied itself to dodge the attack and impacted Quagsire, who cried in pain.

"Are you ok?" Misty asked; Quagsire nodded.

"Follow with aerial ace!" Leaf said.

"Use waterfall!" Quagsire summoned a large column of water which he climbed too fast and clashed with Staravia, surpassing the flying-normal type.

"Staravia! Are you alright?! _Eevee!_ " Leaf and Eevee said worried, but Staravia was still hanging there.

"Ice beam!" Quagsire launched the attack.

"Fly in circles!" Staravia followed his trainer instructions and flew all around the field, evading the ice beam shots.

"Quick attack!" Staravia rushed to Quagsire once more.

"Yawn!" Quagsire formed a big bubble that hit Staravia; he was damage by quick attack however.

"Staravia?" Leaf saw how his flying-normal type fell asleep on the platform. "Wake up Staravia!"

"Quagsire, jump to the pool!" The Pokemon jumped into the pool, and after a few seconds, he raised to surface healed.

"What?! Quagsire looks like if hadn't taken any damage!" Leaf said.

"It's Quagsire water absorb. He literally uses water to heal his wounds". Misty said grinning.

"Oh great, now all our efforts were for nothing then?" Leaf said concerned.

"Quagsire, lift Staravia away!" The Pokemon grabbed the asleep Staravia and sent it flying.

"Staravia! Wake up already! _Eevee!_ " Leaf and Eevee shouted.

"Waterfall!" Quagsire smashed Staravia really hard that sent him even higher, hitting the ceiling.

"STARAVIA! _Eevee!_ " Leaf and Eevee shouted, as her bird Pokemon woke up, too damaged by now, and it was falling nosedive.

"Finish him with ice beam!" Quagsire was charging energy.

Staravia saw his worried trainer as he was falling down, it was at that moment when he had a flashback of how that Fearow from before attacked him when he was a small Starly and hurt him badly, and it was saved by Leaf from hitting the ground. After that flashback, Staravia opened his wings and flew straightly, barely dodging Quagsire ice beam

"Impossible!" Misty said.

"Use endeavor!" Leaf shouted as Staravia hit the water-ground type Pokemon, weaking him just as much Staravia was.

"Quagsire, jump into the pool quick!" Misty said.

"Don't let him! Quick attack!" Staravia rushed ultra fast and finally knocked out Quagsire into the platform.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! Staravia is the winner!" Daisy said.

"That was amazing Staravia! _Eevee!_ " Leaf and Eevee said happily.

" _Staravia!"_ The Pokemon cried really loud.

"Quagsire, return. You did great, rest now". Misty said. "Incredible, you and that Staravia don't cease to surprise me Leaf".

"Staravia keeps surprising me too you know". Leaf said.

"I'm down to my third Pokemon now. I'm counting on you, Starmie!" Misty said as she released her water-physic Pokemon.

"Starmie… That's Staryu evolved form if I recall correctly". Leaf said as she checked her Pokedex. "Let's get her Staravia! Use endeavor!"

Misty grinned. "Psychic". Staravia slowly stopped as he began to emit a light blue glow around his body, who got concerned.

"Oh no!" Leaf shouted.

"Power gem!" The attack hit Staravia directly, who fell into the pool fainted.

"Staravia!" Leaf shouted.

"Staravia is unable to battle! Starmie is the winner!" Daisy said.

"Staravia, return. You were fantastic there, we'll avenge you, I promise". Leaf said.

" _Eevee…"_ Eevee cried a little sad.

"Don't worry Eevee, we'll make sure to reward Staravia's efforts". Leaf said.

"You may be one win above, but this match isn't over yet". Misty said grinning.

"She's right; I can't let my guard down at this point. Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Leaf said as she released her starter on the platform.

"Let the battle be resumed!" Daisy said.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf!" She shot several leafs right at Starmie.

"Ice beam!" Starmie froze the incoming leafs which fell into the pool.

"Darn it… Staryu is speed, Quagsire stamina, and Starmie is full power, every Pokemon she owns has its own attributes". Leaf said.

"That's right". Misty said grinning. "Despite all my Pokemon are water-types, each of them has their own strengths".

"Vine whip!" Bulbasair used her whips to hit Starmie, but…

"Psychic". Misty calmly said as Starmie literally rejected Bulbasaur's whips right back at her, making her cry in pain.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf shouted worried.

"Ice beam again!" Starmie shot its attack.

"Leech seed!" Following her trainer command, Bulbasaur shot the seed right at Starmie, getting surrounded by a grass net on its entire body. However, Bulbasaur took the damage from that ice beam and finally fainted.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Starmie is the winner!" Daisy said.

"Bulbasaur return. Thanks for all your efforts". Leaf said.

" _Eevee…"_ The normal-type cried undertone.

"It's ok Eevee, this isn't over yet". Leaf said.

"We both are down to our last Pokemon Leaf, I suggest you to make this round count". Misty said.

"I will! Now, Pichu I choose you!" The electric-type stood in the platform ready to battle.

"Let the final match begin!" Daisy said.

"Pichu, thundershock!" Leaf ordered.

"Power gem!" Misty ordered.

Both attacks clashed, but the power gem was strong enough to pierce through, hitting Pichu badly.

"Pichu!" Leaf shouted concerned. At that moment, the effect of leech seed activated and Starmie lost some energy, transmitting it to Pichu.

"We'll defeat them before your energy runs out Starmie! Use ice beam!" Misty said. The water-type fired its attack.

"Pichu, jump to the platform at your right!" That way Pichu dodged the attack. "Thundershock!"

The attack had hit Starmie, plus its energy was drained once more.

"We're going to seal your attack right now. Starmie, SURF!" Using the pool's water Starmie slowly summoned a big wave which it tamed that made the whole battle field wave too much, causing Pichu to lose balance as he was trying to get a hold of the platform.

"Pichu! _Eevee!_ " Leaf and Eevee shouted.

Pichu was terrified by the incoming wave.

"Pichu! Get through with volt tackle!" Pichu surrounded himself on electricity as he charged right onto the wave, unfortunately he was caught inside.

"No! PICHU!" Leaf shouted.

The electric-type was struggling inside the wave. At that moment, Starmie energy drained once more, weakening the wave a little and giving power to Pichu to get a hold of himself; at the same time, Pichu suddenly started to glow. When the wave finally subsided, Pichu stood in the platform.

"P-Pichu?!" Leaf said surprised.

"No way!" Misty said.

" _Pika Pika!"_ The electric-type cried loudly.

"Pichu evolved into Pikachu! _Eevee!_ " Leaf and Eevee said happily, as she checked her Pokedex.

"Let's see if he got tougher afte evolving. Starmie, power gem!" Misty said.

"Pikachu, thundershock!" Leaf said.

Both attacks clashed, and this time Pikachu's attack was strong enough to match the power gem, causing an explosion due to the collision.

"That was too powerful for a thundershock! Unless…" Leaf checked her Pokedex. "Thunderbolt! That's twice as much powerful. Amazing Pikachu!"

" _Pika!"_ The electric-type cried.

"Starmie, surf!" Starmie summoned a big wave once again.

"Pikachu, volt tackle!" This time Pikachu was able to get through the wave with no problem, landing on the platform right in front Misty. Leech seed effect activated once more. "Let's finish this! Thunderbolt with all your might!"

" _Pika-CHUUUUUUU!"_ The electric-type cried releasing a powerful thunderbolt that hit straightly Starmie, falling and getting carried away by its own wave.

"Starmie!" Misty said concerned, but Starmie finally raised to the surface, fainted.

"Starmie is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu! And this match victory goes to the challenger Leaf Green!" Daisy said.

"We did it! We won! _Pika pi! Eevee!_ " Trainer and Pokemon said.

"Starmie, return. You did a great job, you proved to be too strong like always". Misty said as she approached Daisy.

"Bad luck Misty, she beat all of us". Daisy said.

"She is more that it seems, that's for sure". Misty said.

"You were cool in there too, I recognize it". Daisy said smiling.

"It means a lot coming from you". Misty said smiling too.

"Maybe you should take care of the gym now as the sole leader". Daisy said.

"Eh?" Misty was surprised.

"I've told you we're not into battling like you do; I prefer to keep entertaining the public. That way we all win, don't you think?". Daisy said.

"Alright! I'll do my best from now on!" Misty said.

Moments later…

"That was the greatest battle I had in quite a time Leaf". Misty said.

"I think the same way Misty". Leaf said.

"For beating all four leaders and displaying great skills along with your Pokemon I reward you with this Cascade Badge". Misty said satisfied with that battle.

"Thanks a lot Misty". Leaf said as she grabbed the badge with excitement.

"So where are you heading now?" Misty asked.

"I don't kwon yet, probably to the next nearest gym as soon as I learn where it is located". Leaf said.

"Well, there's a gym in Saffron City, but the pass right now out of limits". Misty said.

"Why?" Leaf asked.

"The only thing I know is there are major troubles occurring in Safforn City, and while police does the investigations access to the city is currently impossible.

"That's too bad". Leaf disappointed.

"Why don't you head to Vermilion City instead?" Misty said.

"Vermilion City?" Leaf asked.

"If you follow the same route to Saffron City, you will notice an underground tunnel that connects the north and south sides of the city and you keep straight you will reach Vermilion City". Misty said.

"Wow! Thank you so much Misty! Is there a gym there too?" Leaf asked.

"Yes there is, and the S.S. Anne departures from there too. You mentioned Bill gave a ticket right?" Misty said.

"That's right! Well, it seems I'll be heading to Vermilion City then". Leaf said smiling.

"Stay the night if you want, so you can make all your preparations for departure tomorrow". Misty said smiling.

"A million thanks to you again Misty". Leaf said as she hugged her friend with joy.

Misty giggled a little. "No, I think I should thank you". Misty said.

The girls kept giggling for a while.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Hey there! Sorry for the late update, it's just that I decided to take a little break and enjoy my vacations; also I had problems thinking how to do the gym battle. At moments like these I release writing a story is not as easy as I thought.**

 **Anyway, thanks for following the story and being patient! For the look of things my goal will be finishing this story in at least one year or sooner, it will depend of the free time and creativity I have in the future. Thanks again!**

 **:D**


	10. Never too late to learn something new

Chapter 10: Never too late to learn something new

Outside Cerulean City:

"Eevee! Shadow ball!" Leaf commanded to her Pokemon.

Eevee's shadow ball that she shot from her mouth hit a Mankey knocking him down to the floor.

"Mankey! No!" Leaf young opponent said.

"Nice going Eevee! _Eevee!_ " Leaf and Eevee said happily.

"Mankey, return. That Eevee sure is strong!" The boy said.

"Thanks! Your Mankey also gave us some trouble". Leaf said.

"I should really get going. Thanks for the battle again". The boy said as he left.

Leaf knelt down to pet her Pokemon. "You did great back there Eevee! Good thing Bill had taught you shadow ball as your current signature move before we find a proper evolution for you". Leaf said.

" _Eevee!"_ The normal-type cried as she rubbed her head on Leaf's hand.

Leaf stood up. "We should get going too Eevee. I want to you to walk a little, it will do you good". She said smiling to her normal-type.

" _Eevee!"_ The normal-type cried with joy.

Leaf and Eevee kept walking for around an hour and decided to take a little rest; it was a long way to Vermilion City after all. She spotted a tree where she could lay over and took off her traveling bag.

After about half hour:

"It's too foggy here, don't you think Eevee?" The Pokemon nodded. Their surroundings were covered in a dense mist.

Leaf didn't give much importance to the fog, but then noticed a light coming from afar. The curiosity got her, so she stood up, got her bag and went forward the place. "What to check things out Eevee?"

Trainer and Pokemon approached the place; their vision was somewhat clear by now. Leaf noticed some boys wearing formally, with neckties and sack dress. One of them was running in a treadmill.

"What are they doing?" Leaf murmured.

"Alright, what's the name of this Pokemon?" One boy showed a picture of a Pidgey to the one in the treadmill.

"Uh… is it a Zubat?" He said.

"Just because there isn't one here it doesn't have to be one on your brain". Other boy holding a candle said. There were around 5 boys plus the one in the treadmill.

"A Pidgey?" The boy in the treadmill said.

"Lucky guess. Now, which is the secondary type of a Pidgey?" The boy asked grinning.

"It's… normal type". The boy answered.

"Everyone knows that. Now, which are the evolved forms of the whole Pidgey family?" Other boy asked.

The boy on the treadmill kept thinking without giving an answer.

"You better say something fast or you're going to run faster". Other boy said.

They eventually raised the speed of the treadmill, causing the boy to fell into the ground.

"I'm sorry, I forgot". He said.

"So you forgot, eh? And you call yourself a Pokemon TEC student? We won't study with the likes of you!" Other boy said.

"Hey! Leave that kid alone! What's going on here?!" Leaf shouted as she and Eevee approached to them.

"This is a private training session, mind your own business". One boy said.

"There's no place in our school for someone who doesn't even know the evolutionary stage of a Pidgey". Other boy said.

Leaf helped the boy in the ground to stand up. "And I guess there's a place for bullies like you right?" Leaf said mad.

"So? We got a reputation to maintain, failures are not tolerated here". One boy said.

"And if we were to lose our time with a silly girl like you that would speak badly of the Pokemon TEC". Other boy said grinning.

"Looks are deceiving". Leaf said.

"Come on guys, let's go, we don't want to abuse from a little child like her". One boy said as all of them walked away laughing cockily.

"We'll see you at the school Joe". Other one said grinning.

"Who those jerks think they are?" Leaf asked.

"We are students from the Pokemon TEC". Joe said.

"Pokemon TEC? I think I have heard of that school before. Oh yeah! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Leaf Green! Nice to meet you". Leaf said.

"Hello! My name is Joe! It's a pleasure". Joe said.

"So… what's the Pokemon TEC anyway?" Leaf asked.

"The Pokemon TEC is… How do I explain it? Wait… Here!" Joe handed a handbill to Leaf, which she read.

"The Pokemon TEC is an internship to prepare advanced Pokemon trainers; all students are guaranteed to take part in the Pokemon League once graduated, without seeing themselves in the need of collecting badges. Inscriptions and tuitions are to maintain the status of the Pokemon TEC".

"So is pretty much one of these for schools of kids of rich people, I guess that explains the cocky attitude, Gary surely would get along with them". Leaf said.

"Well, not only for rich people. My mom and dad work really hard to send me to this school. I can't just let them down". Joe said.

A amplified voice sounded as the mist deseeded. "Today special class, tactics on mist is over. Tomorrow's special class will be battle tactics under snow".

"Well, seems I will be a snowman again tomorrow". Joe said.

"They treat you like this all the time?" Leaf asked.

"My friends only try to help me". Joe said.

"How can you call them friends? They're more like bullies". Leaf said.

"They helped me to learn that Pidgey is a flying-normal-types, it learns attacks like sand attack, wing attack, gust and other moves, evolves into Pidgeotto, later to a super fast Pidgeot". Joe said.

"But if you now a lot about a Pidgey why didn't you answer correctly?" Leaf asked.

"Sometimes I make them believe I know nothing, otherwise they will make the questions even harder. Classes here are really tough, that some students get behind a lot. See that boy over there?" Joe said appointing to a boy sitting under a tree reading a book. "That's a beginner like me".

"Well, I guess were equal then, I'm still a beginner!" Leaf said smiling to Joe.

"Beginners here have the qualities of trainer with two badges, middle ones resemble four badges and the advanced students have the abilities of someone with six badges. Graduated students equalize trainers with all eight badges". Joe said.

"I got two badges already. I guess that makes us the same then". Leaf said.

"But Giselle is the best beginner here, and that's better than having three badges". Joe said.

"Who's Giselle?" Leaf asked.

Joe took a picture from his pocket. "This is she". He said.

Leaf giggled. "And why do you have her picture?" She asked.

"I like how she looks". Joe said, causing Leaf to giggle even more.

Joe took Leaf to the training hall inside the school.

"This is where you practice?" Leaf asked.

"That's right". Joe said.

"You mentioned before beginners have the level of someone with two badges right?" Leaf asked.

"That's pretty much how it is". Joe said.

"I want to test that theory". Leaf said grinning.

"Sorry, but even the worst beginners here are stronger than a trainer with two badges". Joe said.

"I hope so!" Leaf said.

Leaf and Joe took their positions on the battlefield.

"Eevee, you're up!" Leaf said to her normal-type as she stepped into the field.

"Since it's a normal-type, I'll go with a fighting-type. Go! Machop!" Joe released from his Pokeball a small light blue colored and in shape fighting Pokemon. Leaf checked her Pokedex for details.

 **Battle Music ON! Leaf vs. Joe**

"Eevee, quick attack!" Leaf ordered to her normal-type as it rushed towards Machop.

"Machop, karate chop!" Machop right arm started to glow, preparing to hit Eevee.

"Graze it Eevee!" Eevee passed by Machop, dodging the attack.

"She used an attack to dodge?!" Joe said.

"Get him Eevee!" The normal-type kept going with her quick attack, hitting Machop, causing him to roll into the floor.

"Machop!" The fighting-type stood up. "Use cross chop now!" Machop crossed his glowing arms, ready to attack Eevee again.

"Sand-attack!" Eevee lifted the sand from the ground right onto Machop eyes, causing him to get blinded due the dirt on his vision.

"Machop!" Joe shouted not knowing what to do.

"Eevee, shadow ball!" Eevee formed the shadow ball on her mouth and threw it right to Machop, causing serious damage to the fighting-type who cried in pain.

"Machop! But why? Fighting-types are much stronger that normal-types!" Joe said as Machop tried to stand up again.

"My Eevee's no pushover! That's why! Quick attack once more!" Eevee hit Machop hard enough to knock him out.

"MACHOP!" Joe shouted, and then returned the Pokemon to his Pokeball. "What did I do wrong?" He said looking down.

"Joe…" Leaf said as she and Eevee approached to his side.

A female voice was heard from afar: "You have a long way to go if you only rely on type advantage".

"Giselle!" Joe said.

"That's Giselle?" Leaf asked. "And what's she doing with those bullies?" Giselle was with the same boys that were teasing Joe before.

The girl was wearing the school's female uniform; she had long brown and eyes of the same color. Leaf couldn't deny she was gorgeous, no wonder why Joe felt attracted to her.

"Hello there, I'm Giselle! The top student of the beginners' class of the most exclusive school in the world: Pokemon TEC.

" _She seems a little pompous…"_ Leaf thought.

Giselle approached to Joe. "I want to continue helping my classmates so they become the very bests they can, to teach and respect each other, so they ensure the success of tomorrow. But you are weakling!"

That commentary really hit Joe.

"You better get strong before you know it; otherwise your friends will turn their backs on you for good!" Giselle said as she turned around, leaving Joe shocked and frozen.

"Wait a minute!" Leaf shouted.

"Yes?" Giselle said.

"I real friend doesn't leave people hanging like that. If you really worry about your classmates as you presume why don't you give a hand to Joe then?" Leaf said mad.

One of the boys spoke out. "You don't know how many times we've tried to put information inside that brains his".

Other one spoke. "If can't keep up with there's no reason to hang with someone as pathetic as he is".

"You're wrong! Joe smarter than you think!" Leaf said.

"L-Leaf…!" Joe said to Leaf nervous.

All boys just laughed so hard. "You must be just or dumber than him if you believe that".

"It's the truth! You don't care about helping him; all you do is bullying him! What kind of school is this then?" Leaf said.

"Is that truth Joe?" Giselle asked.

"Uh…" Joe didn't know what to say.

"Still, the skills you just showed were awful; you'll get to nowhere if you can't make a balance between theory and practice. Machop had the advantage-type on that fight, but if the trainer is weak and is not a level of the Pokemon then failure is all you get; simple math". Giselle said grinning.

"Training Pokemon is more than just math". Leaf said.

"Are you are to say that?" Giselle said.

"I'm Leaf Green, I got two badges already". She said.

"In other words you're a beginner. How much time has passed since you became a Pokemon trainer". Giselle said.

"Around three weeks I guess". Leaf said.

"Almost a whole month and you let your Eevee to walk free? You haven't been able to tame it yet? Maybe your Pokemon is training YOU". Giselle said with a cocky smile.

"There's a big difference between tame and train! There's nothing wrong with letting a Pokemon out of its Pokeball once in a while". Leaf said.

"If that's how you feel, then I guess you won't have any problem testing those statements in a battle". Giselle said.

"I will not!" Leaf said.

The girls took their positions on the battlefield.

"That girl doesn't know what she got into".

"Giselle will destroy her".

"That will teach her to keep her mouth shot when necessary".

The boys kept saying a lot of things like these, and Joe just kept worrying about Leaf.

"Is Leaf really going to be alright?" He said concerned.

"How many Pokemon you have at hand?" Giselle asked.

"Four". Leaf said.

"You got two badges with only four Pokemon?" Giselle asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leaf asked.

"Normally new trainers have two badges with at least six Pokemon, maybe you just been lucky". Giselle said.

"It wasn't lucky! We worked too hard to earn those badges! That's why I can port them with full pride, even I have to be acknowledged as a mere amateur". Leaf said.

"I'll show you the difference between first class trainers and lucky starters". Giselle said grinning.

"Enough babbling! What's it gonna be then?" Leaf said.

"A three on three match; that's the best way to measure the trainer's full capacities.

"Very well!" Leaf said. "Eevee, I'll start with you". Eevee nodded as she stepped in.

"Raticate! Go!" Giselle released from her Pokeball the normal-type.

"Let's begin!" Leaf said.

 **Battle Music On! Leaf vs. Giselle**

"Eevee, quick attack!" Leaf said.

"Raticate, quick attack too!" Giselle said, causing both Pokemon to clash and step back.

"Are you ok Eevee?" The normal-type nodded.

"Raticate, focus energy!" Raticate emitted a small white light around his body. "Do I need to explain you the effects of focus energy?"

"It increases the chances of landing a critical hit". Leaf answered back; Giselle grinned.

"Sand attack!" Eevee lifted the dirt right into Raticate eyes. "Quick attack now!

"Raticate, hyper fang!" Giselle ordered.

"Graze it!" Leaf said.

With the right timing, Raticate dodged the quick attack and bitted Eevee's back with his glowing teeth, making her to cry in intense pain.

"EEVEE!" Leaf screamed. "Use tail whip!" Eevee moved her tail around Raticate's face in order to break free.

"Raticate, don't let him get away. Keep using bite on her!" The rat Pokemon kept bitting Eevee over and over. Eevee was suffering because of the pain.

" _What should I do?! Eevee just doesn't be able to break free, and shadow ball doesn't work on normal-types… Wait! Attacks can be used in various ways!"_ Leaf thought on her head. "Eevee! Shadow ball on your feet!"

Eevee shot a shadow ball right below her feet; seems it was ghost-type move, it didn't affect Raticate and Eevee. However, the shadow ball powerful impact made both Pokemon sent flying; Eevee finally got free.

"Raticate!" Giselle said concerned.

Eevee was the first to set foot in the ground. "Eevee, quick attack now!" The normal-type rushed towards to the falling Raticate, hitting him before it could even touch the ground, sending him mid air, falling apart and rolling into the ground.

"Raticate, get up!" Raticate struggled to stand up.

"Quick attack once more!" Leaf commanded.

"Hyper fang!" Giselle ordered.

"Jump over him!" Eevee jumped on Raticate.

"Shake it off!" Giselle ordered.

"Tail whip!" Leaf ordered, causing Eevee to lower Raticate's defense.

"Is Giselle really losing?"

"No way…"

"They're evenly matched!"

The boys couldn't believe Giselle was actually having trouble.

"Amazing…" Joe murmured.

"Raticate, quick attack around the field!" Raticate kept running over the battlefield in order to get Eevee off his back.

"Now get off Eevee!" Following her trainer command, Eevee got off Raticate back and stood perfectly.

"Keep at it Raticate!" Giselle said as Raticate approached Eevee to hit her.

"Intercept his way with Shadow ball!" Eevee shot a shadow ball that almost hit Raticate but that was part of Leaf's strategy, because Raticate startled, thus decreasing his speed and lowering his guard.

"Quick attack!" Eevee rushed too fast against Raticate with the enough strength to knock him out.

"Raticate!" Giselled shouted.

Joe and the boys were shocked! They couldn't believe what they just witnessed.

"Great job Eevee! _Eevee!_ " Leaf and Eevee said happily.

"Raticate, return. You did good, take some rest. Using shadow ball like that… It would work as an attack on Raticate, but you instead used it as a defense mechanism. I must say I'm impressed Leaf". Giselle said.

Leaf grinned. "Eevee, that's enough for now; return". Leaf returned her Pokemon and took another Pokeball from her whist. "Pikachu! I choose you!"

" _Pika!"_ The electric-type cried ready for battle.

"A Pikachu, huh? Those are really hard to handle, that's in any beginner's manual.

"I'm afraid I'm can't agree with you, Pikachu has never given me any trouble. In fact, he has helped me it many occasions". Leaf said smiling to her electric-type.

"But I wonder if will help you out this time. Cubone, go!" Giselle dragged out Cubone from its Pokeball.

Leaf checked her Pokedex to analyze Cubone's data. "A ground-type huh? This is going to be tough but not impossible". She said.

"Pikachu, quick attack!" Leaf ordered.

"Again? Cubone, bone club!" Giselle ordered, but unlike Eevee, Pikachu was faster and instead of making the graze maneuver he charged right onto Cubone before he could use his bone club.

"Cubone!" Giselle said as Cubone stood up.

"Pikachu, sweet kiss!" Pikachu shot several hearts at Cubone.

"Cubone, bonemerang!" Cubone threw his bone pulverizing the hearts, hitting Pikachu in the process, catching the bone back.

"Pikachu! Are you ok?" Pikachu was standing on four feet as he nodded.

"Bonemerang again!" Cubone threw his bone once more.

"Pikachu, get down!" The bone barely grazed Pikachu. "Quick attack!" Again, the electric-type was too fast for Cubone to respond, causing him some damage.

"Alright Pikachu!" Leaf forgot about the bone as it hit Pikachu's back, damaging him badly. "PIKACHU!"

Cubone caught his bone back. "That's was a big mistake there". Giselle said grinning. "Cubone, bone club!"

Cubone approached Pikachu to attack him. "Pikachu, volt tackle!" Pikachu surrounded himself on electricity and rushed towards Cubone.

"Electric moves don't work on ground-types!" Giselle said.

"We're not trying to damage Cubone with that!" Leaf responded.

Both Pokemon clashed. Just like Leaf said, she wasn't targeting Cubone, but his bone. The impact of both attacks was so powerful that Cubone's bone was sent flying, making him defenseless. The Pokemon stepped back after the encounter.

"Oh no! _Cubone!_ " Giselle and Cubone said.

"Pikachu, quick attack!" Pikachu rushed towards Cubone once more.

"Use headbutt!" Cubone hard head sent Pikachu flying.

"No way!" Leaf said.

"Cubone, go get you bone!" Cubone quickly got his bone back. "Bonemerang, now!"

"Pikachu, dive with volt tackle!" Pikachu, who was still in mid air, quickly got to the ground with a boost volt tackle gave him, barely dodging the bonemerang. "Sweet kiss!"

Pikachu's hearts confused Cubone this time.

"Cubone, snap out of it!"

"Quick attack again!" Pikachu hit Cubone really hard now, but there's still was the coming back bonemerang. "Do a backflip Pikachu!"

With that, Pikachu dodged the bonemerang once more. Cubone, still confused, got hit by his own bone, falling down fainted.

"CUBONE!" Giselle said.

"You did it Pikachu! _Pika pi!"_ Leaf and Pikachu said.

"Cubone, return. You'll be okay now". Giselle said.

"This is unthinkable!"

"Is she lucky or what?"

"Just who is this girl?"

"Hey, Giselle still has one Pokemon left".

"That's right; she will eventually do a reversal".

The boys kept arguing with Joe saying nothing and paying attention to the battle.

"None of the text books mention a Pikachu winning a match without shocking the opponent". Giselle said.

"There are other ways to use moves during a battle, that's how we do fight! _Pika pika!_ " Leaf and Pikachu said.

"I think I have underestimated you, but this is it! Graveler, go!" Giselle released her final Pokemon, her rock-ground-type.

"Graveler?" Leaf checked her Pokedex and confirmed it was Geodude evolved form. "Pikachu, return. I'm counting on you now… Bulbasaur!"

Leaf finally released her starter.

"You have the advantage type this time, but don't expect to get an easy win because of that!" Giselle said.

"Of course not, we're not that reckless! _Bulbasaur!_ " Leaf and her starter said.

"Bulbasar, razor leaf!" Leaf ordered.

"Graveler, defense curl!" Graveler's body shined for a second; he barely felt a thing from the razor leaf. "Rollout!"

Graveler started to roll his entire body right to Bulbasaur.

"Step aside Bulbasaur!" The grass-poison-type was able to dodge the attack".

"Turn around!" Graveler followed Giselle's command and hit really hard Bulbasaur sending her flying are hitting the floor.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf shouted concerned, but her Pokemon was able to stand up quickly. "Graveler is moving faster!"

"Faster and stronger!" Giselle said, as Graveler approached to Bulbasaur once again.

"Bulbasaur, leech seed!" Bulbasaur shot her seed right onto Graveler, but…

"Graveler, jump!" Using his hands, Graveler jumped really high, catching Bulbasaur and Leaf by surprise.

"Magnitude!" Due to the height Graveler fell from, magnitude's power was monstrous, as the ground wrecked and the wave heavily damaged Bulbasaur.

"BULBASAUR!" Bulbasaur was doing her best to stand in foot.

"Where's you're so called power now Leaf?" Giselle said grinning.

"Bulbasaur…" Leaf said concerned.

"Now, rollout one more time!" Giselle ordered to Graveler, who was on his way towards Bulbasaur by now.

At the same time, Bulbasaur stood up and her entire body began to glow green.

"Bulbasaur?!" Leaf said.

"T-that's…! Giselle said.

"Overgrown!" Leaf said.

"Graveler, finish her off quick!" Giselle said.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip to jump high!" With that, Bulbasaur was out of Graveler's reach.

"Leech seed!" Bulbasaur shot the seed at Graveler, hitting in the spot this time. The seed spread through Graveler's body and his energy was sucked slowly, weakening the strength of the rollout.

"Graveler, magnitude!" Graveler repeated the same strategy.

"Grab his arm with vine whip and jump!" Bulbasaur dodged the effects of the shaking ground as the effect of leech seed activated once more, giving more energy to Bulbasaur.

"Razor leaf!" Bulbasaur razor leafs were sharper and more powerful due to overgrown, penetrating Graveler high defenses.

"Rock throw!" Giselle ordered.

"Vine whip!" Leaf ordered.

Graveler threw several rocks at Bulbasaur, but the grass-poison-type knocked them out with the powered vine whip and hit really hard Graveler, finally defeating him, with Giselle shouting with concern.

"This can't be… How could I lose? And without beating a single Pokemon…" Giselle said.

The boys and Joe were also speechless.

"You did it Bulbsaur!" Leaf said as she approached to her starter and petted her, who was all beat up and exhausted due to that fight. Bulbasaur then started to glow again.

"Bulbasaur?" Leaf said.

Bulbasaur grew in size, and her bulb revealed a beautiful pink rose.

" _Ivysaur!"_ The grass-poison-type said.

"You evolved!" Leaf said happily as she checked her Pokedex. "Ivysaur!" But despite evolving, Ivysaur was really in bad shape because of that fight, worrying Leaf.

"Oh no! Ivysaur, hang in there!" Leaf said.

"We have an infirmary for Pokemon here. I'll take you there so they can treat Ivysaur properly". Giselle said as she approached to Leaf and stretched her hand.

Leaf returned Ivysaur and got up with Giselle's help. "Thanks. It was an intense battle". She said smiling.

"It really was". Giselle said smiling too.

Both Leaf and Giselle had all of their Pokemon in the nursing. They were speaking now as friends by the time.

"That was humiliating". Giselle said.

"You did great there, really". Leaf said.

"But didn't defeat any Pokemon you used".

"But you punched us to the limits!" Leaf said.

Joe there approached the girls.

"Joe!" Leaf said.

"Hey Leaf, Giselle…" Joe said.

"Joe… I want to apologize for before". Giselle said.

"Eh?" Joe said confused.

"I only tried to motivate you, so you could make a bigger effort. But I learned a lot from the battle today. I realized that Pokemon battles are more than just battles". Giselle said.

"Machop didn't respond to my feelings because I was so afraid, but you Leaf… you and your Pokemon where at full synchrony because of the strong bond you share!" Joe said.

Leaf smiled back to Joe.

"There are some things that can't be learned in school, and that's a good lesson". Giselle said smiling.

"I made up my mind". Joe said.

"Huh?" Both girls said.

"I'm going back home to start over with my first Pokemon". Joe said.

"Are you sure Joe?" Leaf said.

"Yes. I want to test this confidence I have with me right now". He said.

"If you're leaving the Pokemon TEC then you must become a powerful trainer this institute can be proud of". Giselle said smiling.

"Thank you Giselle". Joe said smiling.

Giselle giggled a little and gave Joe a small kiss on his right check, causing him to turn red. The girls just giggled. It was getting late, so Leaf was invited to pass the night there.

The next morning, Joe was now wearing a casual outfit, consisting in a orange shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers; he had explained everything to his director by now. He only wished him the best of lucks.

"You say you live in Vermilion City Joe?" Leaf asked.

"That's right, I'm there now". Joe said.

"Perfect, we could hang out for a while! I'm going there too". Leaf said smiling.

"Are going for your next gym badge Leaf?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah, and I'm going to win for sure!" Leaf said.

"With your natural talent I'm sure you will". Giselle said.

"Thanks". Leaf said.

Leaf and Joe departed to Vermilion City.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Hey there! Sorry again for the late update. This is the longest chapter yet! Over 4000 words! This was based on one of my favorite episodes of the anime from all time, I like how it turned to be, and also I wanted to revive the battle between Cubone and Pikachu in a more epic way.**

 **Thanks for following the story! Leave a review about what do you expect seeing in the future! I'm always open for new ideas.**


	11. Rivals and Friends Everywhere!

Chapter 11: Rivals and Friends Everywhere!

Leaf and Joe are seeing on their way to Vermilion City.

"You look very happy Joe". Leaf said.

"Yeah, I've been far from home for a while now, I'm going to see my parents soon!" Joe said.

"Speaking of your parents, how did they take the news?" Leaf asked.

"They were really shocked when I first told them and kept telling me not to abandon the school, but I said I would anyway". Joe said.

"They will understand, don't worry". Leaf said.

"I will convince them to let me become a Pokemon trainer for my own merits". Joe said.

"You'll be a great trainer! I know it!" Leaf said smiling.

"Thank you Leaf!" Joe said.

"So Joe, what kind of Pokemon you're getting as your starter?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know yet, I was thinking about catching one by myself, but I can't do that if I don't have one Pokemon with me first". Joe said.

Leaf then grabbed a Pokeball from her waist and handed to Joe.

"Consider that problem solved!" She said.

"Leaf?!" Joe said.

"I'm letting it to you until you catch one, I want it back when you do it". Leaf said.

"Wow! Thank you so much Leaf!" Joe said happily. "Which one is it?"

"You will know when you drag it out". She said.

"Ok, come out!" Joe said as he released the Pokemon from the Pokeball. It looked like a bird Pokemon to Joe, but didn't recognize it.

" _Staravia!"_ The flying-normal-type said.

"What kind of Pokemon is this one? I don't recall seeing it ever before, but I can't tell is not a Pidgeotto.

"That's Staravia, a Sinnoh Pokemon". Leaf said.

"Sinnoh?! You went to Sinnoh and caught it?" Joe asked.

"No no! His flock came all the way from there, and I was lucky to run into it". Leaf said as Staravia stood on Leaf's left arm and rubbed his head on Leaf's one.

"That's awesome Leaf!" Joe said.

"Now Staravia, do everything Joe tells you until he catches a Pokemon for himself". Leaf said to the bird Pokemon; he nodded in response.

Leaf took her Pokedex from her bag and displayed Staravia's information to Joe, including the attacks it knows.

 **Aerial Ace**

 **Double Team**

 **Endeavour**

 **Quick Attack**

"Nice moveset". Joe murmured.

Just a few moments passed when they noticed a Pokemon coming from the bushes.

"A Rattata!" Joe said.

"This is your chance Joe!" Leaf said.

"Yeah! Staravia, let's catch it! _Staravia!_ " Joe and Staravia said.

The wild Rattata charged right into Staravia with quick attack.

"Staravia, quick attack too!" Both Pokemon clashed, and Staravia was superior, sending Rattata flying, but quickly answered back with a hyper fang, biting Staravia's right wing, causing him to cry in pain.

"Oh no!" Joe shouted, as the wild Rattata ran away.

"Staravia are you ok?" Leaf asked to her flying-normal-type.

" _Star…"_ The pokemon said still in pain.

"I'll heal your wing right away". Leaf said as she took a super potion from her bag and dew Staravia's wing.

"Staravia!" The pokemon cried with joy.

"Staravia, I'm sorry…" Joe said.

"It's ok Joe, you will do better next time, just keep trying". Leaf said.

"You're right Leaf!" Joe said with a smile.

"Now, we should get going". She said.

During the path, Leaf and Joe encountered many other Pokemon for Joe to catch, like a Pidgey, Oddish, Ekans, Paras, Caterpie an Abra who teleported away, etc.

"I just don't seem to make any progress Leaf…" Joe said looking down.

"Come on Joe, it's too to give up". Leaf said.

"I suck as a trainer; maybe I should go back to the TEC and keep learning the best I can". Joe said.

"You made a choice, and I won't let turn back now if I have something to say about it!" Leaf said to Joe.

At that, something passed by too fast between them.

"WHOA!" The duo said surprised.

"What's that?" Leaf asked as she checked her Pokedex.

"It's a Pidgey!" Joe said.

" _Pidg?"_ The _flying-normal-type said to them._

"Joe! Try catching it!" Leaf said.

"Again?" Joe said.

"Come on Joe! You'll have to make it happen someday". Leaf said.

Joe doubted a moment, but decided to give it one more shot. "Ok Leaf, I'll try!" He said.

"Great! Staravia, do your best too!" Leaf said to her Pokemon which nodded.

Pidgey was really eager for a fight too.

"That Pokemon must have a big fight spirit". Leaf said.

Pidgey quickly charged into Staravia with a Quick Attack.

"Staravia, Quick Attack!" Joe ordered as both birds clashed, with Staravia sending flying Pidgey, but quickly responded back with a Gust.

Staravia was struggling trying not to get blown away.

"Quick attack again!" Staravia managed to get through the gust and hit Pidgey again, who fell right into the floor.

"Now's your chance Joe!" Leaf said.

"Right! Pokeball go!" Joe threw the Pokeball at Pidgey and got in; it shook three times and stopped.

"You did it Joe! _Staravia!_ " Leaf and Staravia said.

"I… I really did it… I caught my first Pokemon!" Joe said happy as he grabbed the Pokeball.

"Congratulations Joe!" Leaf said.

"I couldn't have done it without your support". Joe said smiling.

Leaf slightly blushed.

"Ok, you got your Pokemon Joe, you what that means". She said.

"Oh, yeah!" Joe returned Staravia to his Pokeball and hand it back to Leaf.

Leaf healed up the newly caught Pidgey with a potion and oran berries she had. The two of them proceeded on their way to Vermilion City. They reached Saffron City's gate first.

"This must be Saffron City". Leaf said as they stepped in the gate's corridor. The guard there told they couldn't enter the city.

"Why can't we enter the city?" Joe asked.

"We have direct orders of not letting anyone pass". The guard said.

"Just what's going on? The door's not even closed, so people can go through easily". Leaf said pointing to the wide opened city's entrance as she walked towards it.

"Miss! Really! You can't…!" At that moment, Leaf hit her face really hard, making her to step back and out her hands right on her face trying to relieve the pain.

"LEAF! Are you ok?!" Joe shouted.

"Just… What was that?!" Leaf shouted as she approached the gate once more. She noticed was it seemed to be a transparent wall.

"Is this glass?" Leaf asked.

"You can't get through, literally. That's why full accesses to the city is impossible.

"Who puts an invincible wall anyway?!" Leaf said.

"That's what the cops are investigating now. This invincible wall has surrounded the whole city for the past three months.

"Three months?! The whole city?!" Leaf and Joe said as they walked out.

Leaf grabbed little rock and tossed towards the city's direction. The rock just bounced back.

"This is so crazy! This is beyond what Misty told me!" Leaf said.

"What are we gonna do then?" Joe asked.

"Wait… Misty also mentioned something about an underground tunnel". Leaf said recalling Misty's words.

"Where are you kids heading?" The guard asked.

"To Vermilion City". Joe said.

"Then you can take the Underground Path". The guard said pointing to a small building. "If you enter that small building and go downstairs you reach a tunnel that connects to Saffron City South Gate, then you keep going until you reach Vermilion City".

"Alright, thanks a lot Mr. Guard!" Leaf said as she and Joe finally got into the tunnel.

"At least is illuminated". Joe said as they kept walking.

"I can't understand what in the world is going on". Leaf said.

"Me neither, but it looks like nothing can be done for now". Joe said.

"I guess you're right. Let's just get to Vermilion City ASAP". She said.

They reached to tunnel's exit and went upstairs to find themselves on the other side of the city's limits. Leaf tried once again tossing a small rock at the city with the same result. Both of them kept on their way.

A few hours later, Leaf and Joe were could see Vermilion City from afar.

"There it is! That's Vermilion City!" Joe said.

"Great! We're almost there!" Leaf said.

"Alright! I'm going to get my third badge pretty soon!" Leaf said excited.

"After seeing you fight, I'm sure you will!" Joe said smiling to her.

"Say, what kind of gym the city has?" Leaf asked.

"If I recall correctly, is electric-type".

"Electric-type eh? I bet it will be a shocking battle!" Leaf said, as Joe let escape a small laugh.

The duo kept walking as Joe asked something to Leaf.

"Leaf?" Joe said.

"Yes?" Leaf said back.

"When I get stronger and catch lots of Pokemon, would you battle with me?" Joe asked.

"Of course Joe! That's a promise I'm going to keep!" Leaf said happily.

"Thank you Leaf!" Joe said smiling.

One hour passed and they were finally at the entrance of Vermillion City.

"We're finally here!" Joe said.

"I can see the sea even from here!" Leaf said.

"Are you heading to the gym right now Leaf?" Joe asked.

"I was thinking of going to the Pokemon Center first, then I train some more to take the challenge tomorrow". Leaf said.

"Then I guess its good-bye for now". Joe said.

"Oh, that's right! You're going home". She said.

"Yeah, but I really want to witness a real gym battle!" Joe said.

"Ok then! Meet me at the Pokemon Center tomorrow, and then we'll set to the gym". Leaf said.

"That's a good idea! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Joe said as he parted to his home, with Leaf giving waving her arm to him.

Leaf was on his way to the Pokemon Center seeing the beautiful streets of Vermilion City, when for one second she didn't see where she was walking at bumped into some one.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was going". Leaf said.

Then the person turned around and called Leaf's name. "Leaf!"

"Red!" Leaf was happy to see him.

A few minutes later, they were chatting and eating some snacks.

"I wasn't expecting to run into you again so soon Red". Leaf said.

"Well, I'm happy it was sooner than later". Red said smiling, with Leaf giggling.

"Tell me, did you by chance already challenge the gym?" Leaf asked.

"See it for yourself". Red said as he showed the Boulder, Cascade and Thunder badge to her.

"Whoa! Amazing Red! I guess I shouldn't be surprised". Leaf said.

"It wasn't that easy, you could say I had lucky on the last moment". Red said.

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked.

"Charmander evolved during the fight". Red said.

Leaf putted a big smile on her face. "Charmander answered back to your heart, that's what happened". Leaf said.

Red slightly blushed. "I guess you're right; and what about you?"

"I just got my second badge in Cerulean". Leaf said as she showed the Boulder and Cascade badges to him.

"I knew you could do it Leaf!" Red said smiling to her.

"Thanks! But it's not been easy". Leaf said.

"Brock is tough, but the Sensational Sisters…?" Red said.

"Things turned out to be a slight different". Leaf said as she explained Red everything.

"Whoa… So this Misty was the true fighter from them. I wish I had battle her instead". Red said.

Leaf giggles. "So, where are you heading now?" She asked.

"Right now, to the Pokemon Center". Red said.

"I was going there as well. Mind if we tag along?"

"Of course not". He answered back.

Leaf and Red were now on their way to the Pokemon Center.

"So, what kind of leader the gym has?" Leaf asked.

"Well…" Red said.

"No no! Wait! I'll find out by myself after all". She said excited.

"That seems the best, and I'll be rooting for you". Red said as she placed his hand of Leaf right shoulder, making her to turn somewhat red.

"Eh?! B-but…! Shouldn't you get going to wherever you heading off next?" Leaf said as she was extremely shy.

"That's ok; I was planning to stay here on Vermillion City for some days to catch new Pokemon". Red said.

"I see…" Leaf said as Red let her go and she cooled down.

They were now inside the Pokemon Center, when they crossed looks which a familiar face.

"Gary?!" The duo said.

"Well well, if isn't little Leaf and Red! What are you guys doing here?" Gary said smirking.

"Doing what everyone else does in a Pokemon Center". Leaf answered back.

"Don't tell me you guys are here for a gym battle?" Gary said.

"Already". Red said as he showed the Thunder Badge.

Gary just smirked as he showed his badge. "Tell me Red, this do you by chance had any troubles on your match?"

"If I say yes you're going to say it was a piece a cake for you?" Red said.

"I was going to say it anyway because it was". Gary was lying; he struggled to win on the end. "How about you Leafy? The Cerulean Gym and this one had mercy on you?"

"This badge has more pride than yours" Leaf said as he showed the Cascade badge. "I'm going for that Thunder Badge". Leaf said determined.

"Well, good luck then, you're gonna need it!" Gary said cockily.

"You talk too much, and yet you're not capable of defeating us!" Leaf said.

"Those were just flukes, you won't be so lucky from now on" Gary said.

"Very well, since the two of us have three badges why don't we settle the score?" Red said.

"I'll beat you with style". Gary said pretty cocky.

The trainers where now on the battlefield outside the Pokemon Center, Red and Gary took their positions, Leaf was sitting on a bank rooting for Red. There were also some girls rooting for Gary, dressed as cheerleaders.

"Gary Gary, he's the best! Gary Gary, beats the rest!" The cheerleaders kept saying.

"Who are they?" Leaf asked.

"Oh, just my club of admires. You're free to join if you want Leafy". Gary said smirking.

Leaf frowned and snarled.

"I'll show how a real Pokemon trainer battles!" Gary said.

"We'll see about that Gary!" Red said.

"Red Red, he's the best! Red Red, beats the rest!" Leaf said copying the cheerleaders.

"Thank you Leaf! You're the only cheerleader I need". Red said, making Leaf blush.

"Aw! How cute!" Gary said making fun of them.

"How about a three vs. three match? Red said.

"I'm okay with that, besides, I'm just gonna need this one! Rhyhorn, I choose you!" Gary said as he released the ground-rock-type Pokemon.

"Looks strong". Leaf said as he took her Pokedex and checked for details.

 **Rhyhorn, the Spikes** **Pokemon.** **Its massive bones are 1000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying.**

"Poliwag, I choose you!" Red released the water-type Pokemon, Leaf checked her Pokedex once more.

 **Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon.** **Poliwag has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the POKéMON's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it.**

"I'm counting on you Poliwag!" Red said as his Pokemon nodded.

"Let's begin!" Gary said.

 **Battle Music ON! Red vs. Gary**

"Poliwag, water gun!" Poliwag shot the water gun directly at Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn, horn attack!" Rhyhorn's horn started to glow as he rushed through the water gun, hitting Poliwag really hard.

"Poliwag! Are you ok?" Poliwag stood up and nodded.

"Rhyhorn, bulldoze!" Rhyhorn shook the ground causing a shock wave that sent Poliwag flying and hit the floor again.

"Poliwag!" Red said concerned.

"Is that all you got Red?" Gary said cockily.

"Not even close! Poliwag, Rain Dance!" Poliwag stood up again and formed a small blue ball on his mouth that shot towards the sky, forming a big black cloud, causing to rain all over the battle field.

"Horn Attack once more!" Gary said as Rhyhorn rushed like before.

"Water gun again!" Poliwag, Poliwag's attack was powered due to the effect of Rain Dance and stopped Rhyhorn this time.

"Good job Poliwag!" Leaf cheered from the bank.

"Not bad, still… Rhyhorn, rock slide!" Rhyhorn cried loudly and hit the ground with his feet, summoning lots of rocks right above Poliwag that fell on him.

"Poliwag!" Red said concerned.

Poliwag was struggling to get up.

"Poliwag, get up!" Leaf shouted.

"It's no use! Rhyhorn, horn attack!" Rhyhorn rushed towards Poliwag, knocking him down with that blow.

"Poliwag!" Red said as he grabbed his fainted Pokemon.

"Gary Gary, on the top! 'Till he win he never stops!" The cheerleaders chorused.

"Thank you girls! It's always great to have such pretty ladies as you cheer the best there is!" Gary was pompous now.

"You did good Poliwag, take some rest". Red said as he returned his Pokemon to the Pokeball.

"Weepinbell, I choose you!" Red released his second Pokemon.

Leaf checked the Pokedex.

 **Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon. This Pokemon appears to be a plant. It captures unwary prey by dousing them with a toxic powder**

"Type-advantage again? You're not going to learn that way" Gary said.

"Less words and more action!" Red said.

"If you insist… Rhyhorn, bulldoze!" Rhyhorn shake the ground again.

"Weepinbell, jump!" Weepinbell jumped used his own body for a boost.

"What?!" Gary said.

"Energy Ball!" Weepingbell delivered a powerful Energy Ball that knocked out Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn!" Gary shouted concerned.

"We did it Weepinbell!" The grass-type cried with joy.

"Way to go Red!" Leaf said happy.

"Rhyhorn, return. You were great, take some rest. Nidorino, I choose you!" Gary released a male poison-type from his Pokeball.

Leaf checked her Pokedex once more.

 **Nid** **orino, the Poison Pin Pokemon, the evolved form of the male Nidoran.** **Its horn is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might.**

"Weepinbell, Energy Ball!" Red said.

"Nidorino, Peck!" Nidorino's horn started to glow like Rhyhorm, but this it was a flying-type move, it pulverized the energy ball.

"No way!" Leaf and Red said.

"Double kick!" Nidorino rushed quickly into Weepinbell delivering to strong kicks that caused Weepinbell to step back.

"Are you ok Weepinbell?" Red said to his Pokemon, who nodded back.

"We must match his speed. Weepinbell, Sunny Day!" Weepinbell formed a shiny ball and sent it to the sky, stopping the rain.

"It's getting hot here". Leaf said.

"Horn attack!" Nidorino rushed towards Weepinbell again, but he dodged it quickly with no problem at all.

"Whoa! Weepinbell didn't have that speed just now!" Leaf said.

"Chlorophyll… it doubles the speed on a Sunny Day". Gary said.

"Solar Beam!" Weepinbell shot the fully charged Solar Beam, who was knocked out and lifted a lot of dust due to the powerful impact.

"Nidorino!" Gary said concerned.

"Well done Weepinbell!" Red said.

"Great! With this Red is now one victory ahead!" Leaf said excited.

"Nidorino, return. And for my great comeback, Wartortle!" Gary released his final Pokemon.

"Wartortle?! But he's in huge disadvantage!" Leaf said.

"Just what are you up to Gary?" Red said.

"I'm about to win! That's what I'm planning! Wartortle, Ice Beam!" Wartortle shot from his mouth a freeze attack.

"Dodge it!" Weepinbell dodged the attack easily, but the ice spread through that part of the field.

"Pursuit it with your ice beam!" Gary said.

"Dodge it!" Red said.

Weepinbell kept dodging the ice beam, but in turn, the field was covered in ice now, and there was a point where Weepinbell slipped and fell.

"Weepinbell!" Red said concerned.

"Use scald!" Wartortle shot a powerful shot of hot water right onto Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell!" Red said concerned, later noticed part of Weepinbell's body was burned due that hot water.

"Let's freeze that burn! Ice beam!" Wartortle shot the final blow at Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell!" Red ran to his fainted Pokemon.

"Oh no…" Leaf said worried.

"Gary Gary, on the top! 'Till he wins he never stops!" The cheerleaders chorused.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're a marvelous public!" Gary said.

"Weepinbell, return. Take a good rest buddy. Sunny Day is still on effect, I can only count on you now". Red said as he grabbed his Pokeball. "Charmeleon, I choose you!"

The fire-type came out of his Pokeball. Leaf checked her Pokedex once more.

 **Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon.** **Without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color.**

"I can't believe it, is just like that day…" Leaf recalled the matched Red and Gary had back on the lab when the three got their Pokemon. "Ivysaur, come out!"

Leaf called her starter out of her Pokeball. "Ivysaur, look at that".

" _Saur?"_ Ivysaur saw his former lab friends on their mid-evolution stage, just like she currently was.

"Let's root for Red all we can! _Ivysaur!_ " Leaf and Ivysaur said.

"Charmeleon, melt the ice with flamethrower!" With the power gained from Sunny Day, the flamethrower melted the whole ice field in just seconds. "Good job Charmeleon! _Char!_ "

"Wartortle, scald!" Gary ordered.

"Flamethrower once more!" Red ordered.

The weakened scald was still able to match the powered up flamethrower due to the type advantage, causing a steam curtain that surrounded the whole field. Both Pokemon could feel the heat.

The effect of Sunny Day finally subsided.

"Oh no… Sunny Day faded…" Leaf said worried.

"Wartortle, scald once more!" Gary ordered.

"Dragon Rage!" Red ordered.

Both attacks clashed once more.

"We're not going anywhere if we keep like this. Charmeleon, use slash!" Red said as Charmeleon claws started to glow and rushed towards Wartortle.

"Wartortle, ice beam on his feet!" Wartortle launched the attack.

"Jump!" Red ordered, and Charmeleon did a great jump.

"Whoa! Charmeleon is so nimble! _Ivysaur!_ " Leaf and Ivysaur said.

"Now, bite!" Wartortle teeth began to glow and stopped Charmeleon's attack. He literally had his teeth on Charmeleon hand.

"Ah!" Leaf and Red said.

"Ice Beam!" Wartortle ice beam spread through Charmeleon, freezing him solid.

"No! Charmeleon!" Red said concerned.

"Let's finish this! Wartortle, scald!" Wartortle shot the hot water gun attack right onto Charmeleon, causing the ice to melt down but also pushed the fire-type away rolling lots of times in the grounded, until he finally fainted.

"Charmeleon!" Red shouted as he approached his starter.

"N-No way… _Saur…_ " Leaf and her starter said.

"Gary Gary, he's the best! Gary Gary, beats the rest!" The cheerleaders chorused; Gary just smirked.

" _Char…"_ The fire-type said.

"You did great buddy, now take some rest". Red said as he returned his starter to his Pokeball.

"Well Red, I hope you have learned something today". Gary said in a cocky attitude.

Red grinned then. "You know, I actually did. I'll get stronger for our next battle". He said with determination on his face.

"Hmph! Well, good luck that, you're gonna need it. See you around loser!" Gary left along with her cheerleaders.

"Red…" Leaf said.

"I'm ok Leaf; I wasn't lying when I said I learned a lot from this match". Red said.

"Is just I can't stand that jerk". Leaf said.

"Let's just grow stronger so he doesn't beat us again". Red said.

"You're right Red". Leaf said smiling.

"So, after I fix my Pokemon here at the Pokemon Center could I help you practice for your gym match?" Red asked.

"Of course! Now is my turn to win that Thunder Badge! _Ivysaur!_ " The duo said exicted.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I had trouble coming up for ideas for this chapter, also sent my laptop for reparations, and I didn't had any other way to continue my story. Also, updates are going to be less frequent because I'm attending university again next week, so I won't have so much free time to work on my story, still I'll try to update the fastest I can.**

 **You guys may have noticed some Pokemon moves from Gen 1-6 when I said this story was Gen 1-4 right? I'll explain everything on a future chapter.**

 **Anyway, thanks for keeping up with the story! Share it with someone you think might like it!**


	12. Getting Behind

**Hey there! I'm back into Pokemon! Well, sort of… I've been watching the XY series recently, and I got to say I love it! I didn't feel so overjoyed with a Pokemon Season since the first generations and Diamond & Pearl. That's why I'm including moves from all 6 generations, because I felt I should adapt to modern times. I'm not including Pokemon from Gen 5-6 in the story since I'm not familiarized with the games, but maybe Sylveon since it's an Eevee evolution, a Pokemon from Gen 1. I hope you readers enjoy this turn of events in the story, good things will come from it, I'm sure. With all that said, enjoy the chapter:**

Chapter 12: Getting Behind

"Ivysaur, Energy Ball!" Lear ordered.

"Weepinbell, use Energy Ball too!" Red ordered.

Both Energy Balls clashed.

"Ivysaur learn fast". Red said.

" _Saur!_ Thanks! Weepinbell is also a good teacher". Leaf said. "The funny thing, Ivysaur learned Vine Whip by imitating a Bellsprout back in Pallet Town".

"Now Energy Ball from Weepinbell, huh?" Red said.

Leaf giggled a little. "I think that's enough for now, I don't want my Pokemon get tired before our match". She said.

"That would be the best". Red responded back.

"Oh yeah! I'm also waiting for someone". She said.

"Who?" Red asked.

"He should be arrive in a couple of minutes". She said.

A male voice could be heard from afar. "Leaf!"

"Hi Joe!" Leaf answered back and was happy to see Joe.

"Have you been waiting for too long?" Joe asked.

"Nah, I just finished my training; oh! Joe, this is Red. Red, this is Joe". Leaf said.

"Hey! Nice to meet you Red!" Joe said.

"It's a pleasure too!" He answered back.

"Well, shall we get going then?" Leaf said as the trio departed for the gym.

During the way, Joe and Red got to know more each other.

"So both of you are from Pallet Town eh?" Joe said.

"That's right, we're practically childhood friends". Red said.

"You're primary objective is the Pokemon League, right?" Joe asked.

"You hit the spot". Red said.

"It's also the main goal of those who enter the Pokemon TEC, but after seeing Leaf fighting, I realized isn't harder that it seems". Joe said.

Leaf giggled.

"You've been having the time of your life eh Leaf?" Red said, causing her to giggle even more.

"I've never seen a gym battle before, so I'm really curious what kind of fights they feature!" Joe said.

"Well, I hope I satisfy your expectations Joe". Leaf said.

"You'll definitely will!" Red and Joe said at the same time. When they realized that, the trio let a small laugh come out.

They finally made to the gym's door.

"Here we are!" Leaf said.

"You sure look excited Leaf!" Joe said.

"I know how that feels". Red said.

A camera pointed to them, as a magnified voice could be heard too.

"What can we do for you?" The voice said.

"I came here to challenge the gym leader!"

"Another challenger I see. I will open the door now". The voice said as the doors opened via computer. The three of them stepped in, and the door closed.

"Its pitch black!" Leaf said.

"Just wait". Red said.

The light immediately turned on revealing a wide battlefield, with terraces on the right side for specters. Volt drawings were over all the places.

"Whoa! This place seems overwhelming!" Leaf said excited.

"I thought the same when I got here". Red said.

"I feel like I could get shocked anytime". Joe said.

They noticed a cabin at the left corner; a pretty tall man came from it. He was a Caucasian man with blond hair, wearing what it seemed a soldier uniform.

"So, this young girl is the one who wants to challenge me?" The man said.

"Yes, I came here to request a gym battle!"

"Anyone who dears to challenge me must refer to me a Lieutenant Surge! Are you really ready for a battle girl? I don't really like picking on fragile girl you know". Lt. Surge said grinning.

Leaf got mad because of the male chauvinist commentary, but cool down eventually. "Yes! I'm ready!" She said.

"Yes what?" Lt. Surge said.

"Yes… yes?" Leaf said confused.

"What did I say just now?!" Lt. Surge said as he approached Leaf as she felt nervous and oppressed.

"Eh…" She said.

"You must say 'Yes sir!' and always refer to him a Lt. Surge" Red said whispering to Leaf on her left ear.

"Um… Yes sir! I'm ready!" Leaf said.

"Good. Mm? You're the boy from yesterday". Lt Surge said.

"Oh yeah! Red mentioned he won the badge from this gym". Joe said.

"That's true. It really was a shocking battle; I could feel the adrenaline this boy has on his veins". Lt. Surge said.

"Thanks for the compliment. Today I'm here as a specter". Red said.

"I see now. You came here to cheer for your little girlfriend, right?" Surge said, causing both Red and Leaf to turn red.

"N-n-n-no! You got it wrong!" Both of said; it felt so awkward that they both crossed looks for a while.

"Hehehehe! Looks like I hit the spot didn't I?" Lt. Surge laughing.

"Can we just get started already?!" Leaf said.

"I'm the one who gives the orders here soldier!" Lt. Surge did the same posture again, making Leaf to feel oppressed again.

"Oh dear…" Leaf whispered.

Moments later, Leaf and Lt. Surge were now in position; Joe and Red were on the terraces.

"The battle between the gym leader Lt. Surge and the challenger Leaf Green will now begin! Every side will use a team of three Pokemon and the battle will be over when all the Pokemon from either side are unable to battle. Therefore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute her Pokemon". The referee said.

"Leaf! Do your best!" Joe said.

"Good luck!" Red said.

Leaf smiled to them. "Thank you! I'll definitely win for sure!"

"Are you sure you can win soldier?" Lt. Surge said.

"Yes sir!" Leaf said.

"Good! I'm warning you, I'm going to make you feel like if you were on a real war. If you want to retire now is the chance". He said.

"I'm prepared from everything you throw me Lieutenant!" Leaf said with a determination look.

"Then let's how you handle this! Electrode, I choose you!" Surge said as he released his Pokemon.

"A… Pokeball?" Leaf said as she checked her Pokedex.

"Alright then. Ivysaur, I choose you!" Leaf released her starter.

" _Ivysaur!_ I'm counting on you Ivysaur". Leaf said.

"A grass-type, eh? Don't expect to get an easy win". Surge said grinning.

"The battle shall now begin!" The referee said.

 **Battle Music ON! Leaf vs. Lt. Surge**

"Ivysaur! Energy Ball!" Ivysaur shot her new learned move against Electrode.

"Electrode, Electro Ball!" Electrode also formed an energy ball, but in yellow color. Both attacks clashed.

"Razor Leaf!" Lear ordered.

"Sonic Boom!" Surge ordered.

The attacks clashed once more.

"What's the matter? Are you too scared that you prefer attack from afar?" Surge said grinning.

Leaf got mad. "Of course not! Ivysaur, run and use Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur began to shot several Razor Leafs as she run towards Electrode.

"Dodge it Electrode!" The Pokeball Pokemon literally rolled his body too fast avoiding the attack.

"Hit it with your Vine Whip!" Ivysaur managed to hit Electrode, making it to lose balance. "Energy Ball!" The attacked hit Electrode again, causing him to cry in pain.

"Electrode, charge!" Electrode's body started to emit a lot electric energy.

" _Saur?"_ The grass-poison-type said.

"Don't be afraid, Ivysaur! Energy Ball once more!" Leaf ordered.

"Now! Electro Ball!" Electrode shot a way bigger Electro Ball that pulverized the Energy Ball, hitting Ivysaur and causing her serious damage.

" _SAUR!"_ She cried in pain.

"Ivysaur!" Leaf said concerned.

"Charge!" Surge ordered.

"Darn it…" Leaf murmured.

"Electro Ball!" Electrode shot its attack.

"Ivysaur, return!" Leaf returned her Pokemon in time before Ivysaur could get hit.

"What's the matter soldier? Don't tell me this all the resistance you can put!" Surge said smirking, making Leaf mad again.

"That Lieutenant sure is rude. He doesn't give a break even to girls". Joe said.

"He gets rudder when the battle keeps going, I experienced that". Red said.

"Here goes… Eevee, I choose you!" Leaf released her normal-type Pokemon.

"An Eevee?" Surge said.

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"Why hasn't it evolved?" Surge asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?! _Eevee!_ " Trainer and Pokemon said mad.

"I'm just saying that a Pokemon reaches his max when he or she evolves. Your Eevee should have evolved before coming here if you were planning to use it". Surge said.

"Eevee DOES want to evolve! But It would be too selfish from me force her to evolve into something she won't like! _Eevee!_ " Leaf and Eevee said.

"Hmph! Valid your arguments then!" Surge said.

"I will! Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Leaf ordered.

"Electro Ball!" Surge ordered.

"Quick Attack!" Eevee charged right onto Electrode, causing him to step back.

"How's that?!" Leaf said.

"He! Looks like you weren't just babbling now. Electrode, Sonic Boom!" Surge said.

"Dodge it!" Eevee was so swift that managed to avoid all the incoming Sonic Booms. "Shadow Ball!"

The attack caused some serious damage on Electrode, who cried in pain.

"Let's finish it! Eevee, Quick Attack!" Eevee charged onto Electrode, and Surge just grinned.

"Wait Leaf! Call Eevee back!" Red shouted.

"Huh?" Leaf and Joe said.

"Electrode, Explosion!" Electrode started to glow, causing a powerful explosion, which Eevee was caught in.

"EEVEE!" Leaf shouted concerned.

The smoke dissipated, revealing both Pokemon fainted.

"Electrode, Eevee, both are unable to battle!" The referee said.

"Eevee!" Leaf shouted as he reached and grabbed her Pokemon into her arms, while Surge only returned his Electrode to his Pokeball.

" _Eevee…"_ Eevee said.

"You did very well Eevee, now take a rest". Leaf said with a smile as she returned the normal-type to her Pokeball.

"He made Leaf thought she had him cornered". Joe said.

"Right; I feel for that trick too unfortunately". Red said.

"I must admit she did pretty well for an Eevee". Surge said.

"See? Pokemon are still strong before evolving". Leaf said.

"When I caught a new Pokemon I make it evolve right away; is the best way to boost them". Surge said.

"That maybe works for you, but does not apply with me! Pikachu, I choose you!" Leaf said as she released his Electric-type.

"Pikachu, eh? In that case, I choose you!" Surge said, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Ah!" Leaf and Joe said.

" _Pika?"_ Pikachu said, as he witnessed the Pokemon in front of him.

" _Rai Rai!"_ The Pokemon said.

"That's…!" Leaf said as she checked her Pokedex.

"Raichu…" She said.

"What's it gonna be then, soldier?" Surge said.

"We're going to continue! _"Pika Pika!_ " Leaf and Pikachu said.

"If you insist… Raichu, Thunder!" Raichu launched a powerful thunder right onto Pikachu.

"Quick Attack!" Leaf ordered to Pikachu, who thanks to that, avoided the thunder.

"Raichu, Iron Tail!"Raichu's tail began to glow and hit Pikachu, sending him flying.

"Pikachu! Are you ok?" Leaf said, and Pikachu nodded.

"Focus Blast!" Raichu formed a big blue ball aimed at Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu's thunderbolt pulverized the attack.

"Raichu, Iron Tail!" Raichu charged quickly onto Pikachu, sending him flying once again.

"Pikachu!" Leaf said worried.

" _Pi-ka…"_ Pikachu said.

"Pikachu, return". Leaf returned Pikachu to his Pokeball.

"Pokemon can be strong without evolving huh? Well, your Pikachu seemed too weak for me. Or maybe the trainer is the only one in here who's weak". Surge said smirking.

That really made Leaf even angrier. "Ivysaur, I choose you!" She said as she released her starter.

"Red, Leaf can still win this right?" Joe asked, but Red was silent.

"Razor Leaf!" Leaf ordered, as Ivysaur began to show several Razor Leafs right to Raichu.

"Dodge it!" Raichu managed to avoid the attacks.

"Leech Seed!" Ivysaur shot a seed from her pink flower.

"Iron Tail!" Raichu destroyed the seed with his Iron Tail.

"Vine Whip on his feet!" Leaf ordered.

"Jump!" Raichu jumped too high, out of the Vine Whip's reach.

"No way! _Saur!_ " Leaf and Ivysaur said.

"Focus Blast!" Raichu formed his attack on his hand.

"Energy Ball!" Leaf ordered.

"Crash it onto her!" Before Ivysaur could finish charging her Energy Ball, Raichu crashed his Focus Blast on her instead of launching it.

"Ivysaur!" Leaf shouted concerned.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, Raichu is the winner!" The referee said.

"Oh no… Now she only has Pikachu". Joe said.

"On the current circumstances, the best Leaf could do now is retire". Red said.

"…I guess you're right". Joe said.

"Ivysaur, return. Thanks a lot, take a long rest". Leaf said.

"What now soldier? Are you going to give up? Or perhaps you want more of this?" Surge said grinning.

"Grrr…!" Leaf said.

Before anything else, Leaf noticed herself shaking.

" _W-W-What's… this? Am I scared?! Is it true then? Am I really weak?"_ She thought.

At that moment, Leaf had a lot of flashbacks:

 **1.- Her first battle with Gary.**

" **Hahahahaha! I can't believe how easy was. Are you sure you're ready to become a trainer Leafy?" Gary said making fun of Leaf.**

" **I-I…" She said.**

 **2.- The canceled gym battle at Viridian City.**

" **Are you a trainer darling?" The old man said gently to Leaf.**

" **Yeah! I'm still a newbie though". She said.**

" **Mmm… indeed. I guess it was a good thing the leader was not here". The old man said.**

" **Huh? What do you mean by that?" Leaf was a little mad about the rude commentary.**

" **The Viridian City's leader is supposed to be the strongest in the entire Kanto region, so a new trainer like you might not have a chance". The old man said.**

 **3.- The fight with Team Rocket at Mt. Moon.**

" **Hey! Let me go!" She screamed.**

" **Now let's take a look at you; those Pokeballs around your waist". He literally confiscated Leaf's Pokeballs as he lewdly touched her in the process. She was trying to break free and really wanted to cry.**

" **GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She shouted, and the grunt just laughed.**

 **4.- The aftermath of Red and Gary battle.**

" **Is just I can't stand that jerk". Leaf said.**

" **Let's just grow stronger so he doesn't beat us again". Red said.**

" **You're right Red". Leaf said smiling.**

 **5.- The promise she made to Joe.**

" **Leaf?" Joe said.**

" **Yes?" Leaf said back.**

" **When I get stronger and catch lots of Pokemon, would you battle with me?" Joe asked.**

" **Of course Joe! That's a promise I'm going to keep!" Leaf said happily.**

" **Thank you Leaf!" Joe said smiling.**

 **6.- Her parents triumphs.**

 **An image of Leaf wiped on her head, showing her Mother picking up the Grand Festival Cup, and her Father holding the Pokemon League Trophy.**

" _I MUST WIN!"_ Leaf thought. "Pikachu, I choose you!" She said as she released her electric-type once more.

"Leaf!" Red said.

"Is she serious?!" Joe said.

"Hmph! Raichu, Focus Blast!" Surge ordered.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Pikachu managed to avoid the attack. "Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged at Raichu, making him to step back a little.

"Not bad at all". Surge said grinning.

"We're not done yet! Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu surrounded himself in electricity and rushed towards Raichu once more.

"Still, pathetic". Surge said.

"WHAT?!" Leaf shouted.

"Raichu, Volt Tackle!" Like Pikachu, Raichu surrounded himself in electricity and charged against Pikachu.

"He's Raichu too?!" Joe said.

"This isn't good!" Red said.

Both electric-types clashed, however, after a few moments, Pikachu was the weaker of the two and was sent flying to Leaf's direction. _"Pikaaaaaaa!"_ He cried.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?" Leaf shouted.

" _Pi-ka…!"_ Pikachu stood up.

"Pikachu, Sweet Kiss!" Pikachu launched several hearts at Raichu.

"Raichu, tear it with Focus Blast!" Raichu launched his attacks wiping out the hearts, going straightly to Pikachu also.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt that destroyed the Focus Blast, but used up a lot of energy in the process.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged right onto Raichu.

"Heh! Raichu, Iron Tail!" Raichu's Iron Tail sent Pikachu flying once more, who cried in pain.

"Pikachu!" Leaf shouted.

"Leaf, you should withdraw now!" Red said.

"Eh?" Leaf said confused.

"You should listen to him; you're too weak to defeat Raichu now". Surge said.

Both Pikachu and Leaf got mad, they wouldn't tolerate they keep calling them weak.

"Pikachu… Thunderbolt!" Leaf ordered, and Pikachu launched a strong Thunderbolt, but…

"Disappointing. Raichu, Thunder!" Raichu's Thunder clashed with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, being way stronger, hurting Pikachu a lot, causing to cry in pain.

"PIKACHU!" Leaf shouted.

" _Pi-ka…"_ Pikachu stood up, wanting to keep battling.

"Pikachu…" Leaf murmured.

"Raichu, VOLT TACKLE!" Raichu charged against Pikachu once more.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Leaf shouted desperately, but Pikachu was too weak to even move, so Raichu delivered the final blow and Pikachu flying to wall behind Leaf, lifting a lot of dust.

"PIKACHU!" Leaf shouted concerned.

"Oh!" Red and Joe said.

As the dust dissipated, Pikachu was seeing lying on the wall fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Raichu is the winner! Therefore, victory goes to the Gym Leader Lt. Surge!" The referee said.

Leaf stood frozen and speechless for a moment when she finally passed from the shock and went towards Pikachu. "PIKACHU!"

Before she could grab Pikachu, she stop for a moment, releasing what she just had done to his Pokemon, then fell to her kneels, slowly grabbing an unconscious Pikachu.

"Pikachu…" Leaf said as a tear came out from her eyes, falling into Pikachu's cheek.

"Leaf…" Red said.

"It's so hard to watch…" Joe said.

"Soldier…" Surge said.

"Eh?" Leaf said back.

"You mentioned before Pokemon can still be strong without evolving. I don't share that same philosophy, that's why my Pokemon that haven't evolved keep working hard for me, because they act as group that follow their leader; one for all and all for one. What do you have to say about that?

"Uh…" Leaf said, and was left speechless, facing his look to Pikachu.

"Evolution is just a factor. How much you trust in your Pokemon will determinate how far you can get. I can't allow you have the badge yet". Surge said.

 **After the battle, Leaf rushed to the Pokemon Center along with Joe and Red to heal her Pokemon. The guilt got her really hard; how will she get through this hardship?**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the LATE update, I've been busy these days due to college. This chapter was originally tempted to be longer, but I thought I should upload something by now. Don't worry if I don't update that often, I haven't given up in my story. Anyway, I appreciate your patience! Thanks for the support!**


	13. The Path to Evolution

**On the last chapter, Leaf challenged the Vermilion City Gym Leader Lt. Surge to a battle for her third badge! However, she suffered a humiliating loss against the shocking personality and power of the electric-type Gym Leader! This had shattered Leaf confidence; how will she overcome this hardship?**

 **Chapter 13: The Path to Evolution**

Leaf, Red and Joe returned to the Pokemon Center after the battle with Lt. Surge. Leaf was waiting for response of Nurse Joy to know how their Pokemon were.

"Leaf, it's going to be okay". Red said to a hatless Leaf, who still was thinking about her battle at the gym. She just remained silent.

"Miss Leaf Green?" Nurse Joy said.

Leaf quickly got up from her seat. "Nurse Joy! How are they?" She asked.

"Eevee and Ivysaur injuries are a bit serious, but nothing to be too concerned. They will need a lot of rest before they can recover completely though". Nurse Joy said.

"That's some good news…" Joe said.

"…What about Pikachu?" Leaf asked.

"From all three he suffered the most damage, both physical and psychological. But don't worry, just leave it to me and Chansey; he'll be fine". Nurse Joy said.

Leaf was just speechless.

"Leaf…" Joe said.

"Joe… Sorry I didn't answer to your expectations". Leaf said with a simulated smile.

"Don't say that! You did everything that was on your possibilities like you have shown me so far". He said.

"Too bad this was my limit…" She kept saying with that simulated smile.

"This isn't your best Leaf! You can still do better". Red said.

"I know, but… for now I can only just wait for my Pokemon to fully recover". She said.

"If you say so..." Joe said.

"Anyway, thanks to both of you for supporting me today". She said.

"It was our pleasure". Both said.

"Well, I guess I should get going now. Mom and Dad will get worry sick if I don't come back soon". Joe said.

"I'll see you later then". Leaf said.

"Yeah! Red, it was a pleasure meeting you". Joe said extending his hand to Red.

"I feel the same". Red said giving him a handshake.

"In the future I want to battle with you too". Joe said.

"I look forward for it!" Red said.

Joe finally left.

It was nightfall already.

"Leaf, how are you feeling?" Red asked.

"A little better I guess…" She said.

"This was just one loss. You only make sure to learn from this outcome and do better next". Red said cheering her friend.

"It's not just the fact I lost, but the way I did. My Pokemon, mostly Pikachu, ended up paying for my mistakes…" Leaf said.

"Leaf, do you think you're Pokemon will be happy if they see you like this?" Red said.

"Eh?" She said. At the same moment, Staravia came of his Pokeball to cheer her trainer.

"Staravia… Thank you". She said to the flying-normal-type.

When things were finally getting better, a certain someone arrived to screw up the moment.

"Hey there Leafy!" The voice said.

"Gary?!" Leaf said.

" _Oh no… If he evens dares…"_ Red thought.

"Why so let down? Where's that badge you said you will get?" Gary said cockily.

Leaf didn't say I word.

"What's that? I can't hear you". He said.

"Leave her alone Gary!" Red said.

"Are you going to stand for her like you always do? It shows how weak you are Leafy!" Gary said making fun of Leaf.

That commentary really hurt Leaf, making her fall into depression all over again, just when she was starting to feel better.

Red got really angry with Gary for always picking on Leaf, this time he exceeded the line and gave him a punch that threw him to the floor.

"RED!" Leaf shouted.

"What's your problem?!" Gary shouted as he stood up.

"What's yours?! Always treating people like that!" Red said.

"I only say the truth!" Gary said back.

Red and Gary then started to fight violently.

"Red! Gary! Please stop already!" Leaf shouted trying to calm down the boys, with no success at all. It was when Nurse Joy had to interfere using Chansey's Egg Bomb on them.

"Both of you behave yourself! This is a hospital, and that kind of behavior is not allowed here! If you keep like that you'll be forced to leave immediately". Nurse joy schooled the boys.

Leaf on the other hand felt guilty for causing that fight; small tears started to fell from her eyes when she started to run away from the Pokemon Center with Staravia following her from behind.

"Leaf!" Red shouted, but she was too far now.

"Let her be". Gary said.

"This is all your fault!" Red said.

"My fault?! You're the one you hit me first!" Gary said.

"Just why you had to be so cruel with her?!" Red said.

Both of them were about to fight once more.

"Enough! I'm going to have to ask you leave right now". Nurse Joy said.

"…Sorry Nurse Joy, it won't happen again, just let us stay the night". Gary said.

"We'll leave immediately if we get like this again, we promise". Red said.

"…Last chance, otherwise you leave". Nurse joy said still mad. "I'll make Chansey heal those hits". She said and left.

To avoid any more trouble, Gary left the room with indifference.

"Gary…" Red said angry.

A few hours have passed since Leaf left the Pokemon Center. Red started to worry about her.

Leaf, still hatless, was standing on the edge of the pier, meditating about her battle with Lt. Surge. She couldn't stop thinking about how she screwed up on that battle, falling onto the clutches of her opponent too easy. Many things from that battle were on her mind: Eevee getting caught on the explosion, Ivysaur being overwhelmed the whole time, and finally, Pikachu's spirit and body getting broken by his evolved form.

Staravia was standing behind her, wondering what he could do to make the trainer that saved him and took care of him when he got separated from his flock feel better.

 **(This goes better if you play Eternal Prison from the anime. Trust me :D)**

It was sooner than later, when Leaf started to cry deeply.

" _Sniff… sniff… Waaah!"_ Leaf was broken by now. She was on her kneels crying too hard.

" _Star? Star! Star! Staravia!"_ The flying-normal-type tried his best to calm down his trainer, but Leaf just kept crying.

"Staravia… I'm sorry; I'm trying to be strong, but… I just can't…" She said.

" _Staravia!"_ The Pokemon slapped Leaf's face trying to make her enter in reason, but she was too closed to react.

From the horizon the sunrise could be seen. At the same time, Leaf and Staravia noticed a flock flying into the sun's direction.

"T-Those are…?" Leaf said.

No doubt, it was Staravia's flock he was separated from when he was a Starly.

Staravia, after seeing his flock, flew to catch up with them.

"Staravia!" Leaf said to his Pokemon extending her arm. "You… you're leaving right? You're on your right, who wants to bear with someone like me after all…" She said.

Leaf lost sight of his bird Pokemon due to the sun light. Moments later, she witnessed a bird wrapped on what looked like blue flames.

"What's that?" She said confused.

The flames dissipated revealing his Pokemon.

"Staravia?!" She said. Leaf then checked her Pokedex to understand what just happened.

"Oh!" She said. "B-b-b… Brave Bird… Staravia learned Brave Bird".

Staravia was finally in front of Leaf.

"Staravia… But that's you're flock over there; are you sure about this?" Leaf asked.

" _Star!"_ Staravia said nodding.

"Staravia… Thank you". Leaf said hugging her Pokemon and showing a smile after a long night.

"I know what you're trying to tell me, I mustn't give up yet. It's like Red said, I must do better from now on". She said.

Staravia nodded.

Leaf finally stood up, keeping that smile on her face.

"Let's go back to the Pokemon Center Staravia; we must be there when the others fully recover". Leaf said.

Leaf made her way back to the Pokemon Center at last.

"Leaf!" Red said the moment she saw Leaf enter the Pokemon Center.

"Red? Have you been awake this whole time?" Leaf asked.

"Nah, I just woke up because I couldn't conceal the sleep. I thought going looking for you, but then I figured out you might wanted some time alone". He said.

"Well, thanks for keeping me on your thoughts". She said with a cute smile.

Red blushed because of that commentary. "How are you Leaf?" He asked.

"I'm ok now, don't worry". She said.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah, thanks to Staravia". Leaf said smiling and rubbing his bird Pokemon head.

"Just looking at you I know you're fine now". Red said smiling.

Leaf then let a big yawn escape. "That's right; I haven't slept this whole time". She was really feeling tired.

"You should get some sleep then. You're Pokemon won't move from here". Red said.

"Thanks Red". And with that, Leaf went to her rented room and fell asleep.

It was mid day when she woke up. "Man, is this late already?" Leaf said after getting out of bed, stretched and had a shower.

For Leaf's good news, Eevee, Ivysaur and Pikachu were finally healed.

"Everyone!" Leaf said rushing to her Pokemon, who did the same thing. It was a group hug; Staravia was included.

Red smiled to see Leaf and the whole hang recovered.

"Guys, I'm sorry for how things went yesterday. But everything will be ok from now on". She said to her Pokemon.

"Miss Leaf?" Nurse Joy said.

"Yes?" Leaf said.

"Are you by chance going to re-challenge the gym right now?" Nurse Joy asked.

"…I don't think so. On our current state the result will be the same, that's for sure". She said. This made Leaf Pokemon a little mad.

"Calm down guys! I don't want you to get hurt like that again unnecessarily, we still have a lot to do before we can have a rematch with someone strong as Surge". She said.

"Listen to her guys; take this as an opportunity for meditation, just like Leaf did". Red said, making the Pokemon to react properly.

"Well, I suppose there's a way to become stronger fast". Nurse Joy said.

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked.

Nurse Joy took a small box from her pocket and revealed a stone with a lighting on the center.

"That's…!" Leaf and Red said.

"A Thunderstone". Nurse Joy said.

"That makes certain Pokemon to evolve automatically". Leaf said.

"This thunderstone can either make Pikachu evolve into Raichu or Eevee into Jolteon". Red said.

"They would become very strong after evolving, but… I can't do it if they don't want to". Leaf said.

" _Pika… Eevee…"_ The Pokemon said.

"You must think it well, because you can only use it one, and no devolutions are accepted after this".

"Pikachu, Eevee… I'm letting the two of you decide". Leaf said.

" _Pika? Eevee?"_ The Pokemon said.

"Please, don't feel pushed, if you don't want to evolve yet I will understand. We'll make sure to win that badge by training really hard. So… what do you say?" Leaf said.

Pikachu and Eevee thought it for a moment and decided they wanted to overcome this obstacle on their current forms.

"You know, I somehow knew you will say that". Leaf said smiling. "In that case, let's train really hard so we don't lose again!" She said.

" _Ivysaur! Pika! Staravia! Eevee!"_ The Pokemon said in agreement.

"That's the spirit!" Red said.

"Thanks for everything Red; you don't have to worry about anymore". Leaf said smiling.

Red smiled back. "So, what exactly are you going to do for your training?" Red asked.

"…Good question!" Leaf said with a cute smile, not knowing what to do.

Red and her Pokemon did the Japanese style fall.

"Wait… That's it!" Leaf said.

"What?" Red said.

"I got tickets for the S.S. Anne!" Leaf said.

"That's right! But… what that has to do with your training?" Red asked.

"The S.S. Anne cruiser is famous for hosting lots of battles, though is not easy for common people get a ticket". Nurse Joy said.

"Bill gave me one ticket after I helped him, so I won't be having any problems at all now". Leaf said.

"How lucky you are". Red said.

"I really wish which you could accompany me". Leaf said.

"It's ok Leaf; just make sure to get that badge!" Red said.

"I will!" Leaf said.

"And while you're at it, you might relax once aboard". Red said.

"I will considerate it". Leaf said.

After a few hours, Red was ready to departure.

"You're leaving right?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, I mustn't waste time and continue with my journey". Red said.

"I wish you the best of lucks". Leaf said smiling.

"Thanks, you too Leaf". Red said smiling too and finally left.

"Well, here we go; to the S.S. Anne! Let's go everyone!" Leaf said to her Pokemon while she saw the S.S. Anne from the distance.

" _Ivysaur! Pika! Staravia! Eevee!"_ The Pokemon said in agreement.

 **Leaf has found deeper inner strength alongside her Pokemon and has decided to put it to the test aboard the S.S. Anne! What kinds of battles await her? Find out next chapter!**

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update; you know, college and that stuff. Some of you might have figured out where this chapter was based on, but I'm not saying anything to avoid spoilers LOL. Thanks for following the story!**

 **Also if you are a Amourshipping follower be sure to visit my second Pokemon story, I'm leaving the link at the bottom. See you later!**

 **s/12105703/1/An-Amourshipping-Tag-Battle**


	14. All aboard the SS Anne!

**Leaf challenged the Vermilion City Gym Leader Lt. Surge and suffered a crushing defeat! But the help of her friends and Pokemon she managed to overcome her depression. Now she heads to the S.S. Anne to polish her skills. What kinds of battles await her?**

 **Chapter 14: All aboard the S.S. Anne!**

"Ok, this must be!" Leaf said admiring the stateliness of the great ship the S.S. Anne. She was prepared to board the ship now; she had her ticket and had no trouble at all with the boarding. For the next two days the S.S. Anne wouldn't departure due to a party being hosted which very important people are invited, according to what Bill told Leaf back then. She wasn't sure about being surrounded by lots of fancy people, but after a while decided not to give so much importance to the issue.

"This will be you're room miss; enjoy your stay in the S.S. Anne". The bellboy said.

"Thank you very much, here". Leaf said giving some money to the bellboy.

"How polite of you". He said with a smile, making Leaf blush a little. After that he left.

Seconds later, Leaf let herself fall into the bed. After staying there for a while, she decided to take a look around the ship and challenge all trainers she could meet. She went to the ship's deck and noticed a sailor having a Pokemon battle with one of the passengers. The sailor Poliwhirl defeated easily the trainer's Farfetch'd.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Leaf said.

"Heh heh! Not for being pompous, but I'm the best sailor trainer on these seas". The sailor said.

"Eh… ok then… I was wondering if I could have a battle with you". Leaf said, and the sailor agreed.

They took their positions on the battlefield on the deck; some passengers were about to witness the battle.

"I'm going to use Poliwhirl here. What you about you? Eh…?" The sailor said.

"Leaf Green". She answered. "My Pokemon is this one! Go Ivysaur!" Leaf said extending her arm with the Pokeball on her hand, releasing her starter after throwing it.

" _Saur!"_ The Pokemon said.

"I'm counting on you Ivysaur!" Leaf said.

"Just because you have type advantage doesn't you're going to beat us". The sailor said smirking.

"We'll see about that!" Leaf said determined.

"Let's begin!" The sailor said.

 **Battle Music ON! Leaf vs. Sailor**

"Ivysaur, Energy Ball!" Lear ordered to Ivysaur who shot the attack.

"Poliwhirl, Water Pulse!" The sailor ordered; Poliwhirl formed a rounded shape water ball that clashed with the Energy Ball, forming a small explosion of white smoke.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!" Leaf ordered.

"Dodge it!" The sailor ordered to Poliwhirl, who managed to dodge the attack with no problem at all. "Ice Beam!"

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip on the Ice Beam's direction!" Leaf ordered.

"Huh?" The sailor said.

Ivysaur shot her vines through the Ice Beam direction, who got frozen on the process, but that was exactly what Leaf wanted. The Vine Whips kept going forward hitting Poliwhirl really hard, who cried in pain.

"Poliwhirl!" The sailor shouted concerned.

"Energy Ball!" Leaf ordered to Ivysaur; the attacked hit Poliwhirl, however, she still had some energy left.

"Let's finish it! Energy Ball once more!" Leaf ordered.

"Water Pulse!" The sailor said; once again the attacks clashed, forming a little of white smoke. "Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!" Poliwhirl got in front of Ivysaur and hypnotized her, causing her to fall asleep.

"Ivysaur!" Leaf shouted concerned.

"You caused us real trouble, and now it's payback time! Ice Beam!" The sailor ordered to Poliwhirl, who landed the super effective attack on Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur!" Leaf shouted concerned.

"Ice Beam once more!" The sailor ordered.

However, Ivysaur woke up due to the last attack she received. Ivysaur, responded back with an attack Leaf didn't recognized; it looked like an Energy Ball, but this was of a purple color. The attack clashed with the Ice Beam.

"What was that attack?" Leaf wondered and checked her Pokedex. "Sludge Bomb! That's great Ivysaur!" Leaf said.

"Double Slap!" The sailor quickly ordered, and Poliwhirl rushed to Ivysaur.

"Grab his hand with Vine Whip!" Ivysaur stopped Poliwhirl and was holding him by now.

"Hypnosis!" The sailor ordered.

"Sludge Bomb!" Leaf ordered.

Ivysaur was affected by the hypnosis again, not without hitting Poliwhirl first.

"Ice Beam!" The sailor ordered.

"Ivysaur, wake up!" Leaf shouted.

Just before Poliwhirl could launch the Ice Beam, his body glowed purple, meaning he got poisoned by the sludge bomb. Poliwhirl could not hold any longer and fell into the floor fainted.

"No! Poliwhirl!" The sailor said.

"Yes! We won Ivysaur!" Leaf said in happiness; she then noticed her starter was still asleep and giggled. "Ivysaur, return. Sweet dreams sleepy head". She said with a cute smile.

The sailor then approached Leaf. "You're pretty good Leaf". He said

"Ha ha! Thanks! You're really strong too; you gave some trouble even when you were at type disadvantage.

"At the end, the trainer and the Pokemon skills are the only thing that matters". The sailor said smiling.

The people clapped for witnessing a great battle, some of them were complimenting Leaf, which caused her to slightly blush.

"Heh heh…" She said shy. "This is a bit embarrassing". She said.

"Why is it embarrassing sweet heart? You displayed a really good show!" A female voice could be heard approaching to Leaf.

"Huh?!" Leaf said surprised to recognize that voice, then turn around to confirm her suspects. "MOM?!" She said.

"It's been a while Leaf!" Her mother said.

"W-What are you doing here?" Leaf asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing a while ago, but I didn't want to interfere with the match". Her mother said smiling.

Leaf only smiled back and hugged her mom. "Mom, I've missed you so much". She said happy.

"Me too sweet heart, me too". She said.

After a while, they were now having a meal on the ship's deck. Leaf kept telling her mom stories of her journey so far.

"Looks like you've been having the time of your life Leaf". Her mother said.

"Yeah, and that's how I got the ticket for the S.S. Anne. As you can see, it's a pretty good way of training for my rematch at the Vermilion Gym" She said.

Her mother smiled and saw her to the eyes.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"Nothing, is just that I feel happy for seeing how much you've grown in this short time". Her mother said.

"Mom!" Leaf said blushed and a little shy.

"So, what other Pokemon you have sweet heart?" Her mother asked.

Leaf stood up from her seat. "I'll show you! Everyone, come out!" Leaf said releasing all of her Pokemon: Ivysaur, Pikachu, Staravia, Eevee.

"Wow! Most of them have already evolved!" Her mother said.

"Yeah! And this is the Eevee I got from Bill. _Eevee!_ ". Leaf and Eevee said.

"Nice to see all of you! Please take care of Leaf for me". She said; the Pokemon nodded.

"So Mom, how exactly are you here?"

"Oh right! The thing is there's going to be a Pokemon Contest here aboard the S.S. Anne". Her mother said.

"A Pokemon Contest?" Leaf said.

"That's right! And since I'm a veteran coordinator, I've been invited to act as a judge". She said.

"I see now". Leaf said, but then faced her head to the floor.

"What's wrong Leaf? Her mother asked.

"Eh? Oh… Nothing, it's just… I was recalling the day when I took my decision to follow the path of a Pokemon trainer… And… how I rejected to participate in contests; in the end, you supported me…" Leaf said.

"Now sweet heart, I don't want to see you sad all of a sudden. Remember you're free to follow the path you want! I'll be always there for you". She said with a smile.

"Mom… thank you". She said hugging her mother again.

It was sunset now; Leaf and her mother went to their respective rooms to rest a little.

"It's been a long day". Leaf said stretching.

"You spent the whole day having battles after all". Her mother said with a smile, causing Leaf to giggle.

Some way or another, she managed to win all of her battles. This made her gain more confidence. She battle against trainers which had a Pidgeotto, Sandshrew, a female Nidoran, Paras and Gloom.

"I'm beat". Leaf said. "Hey, mom?" She asked.

"Yes?" She responded back.

"I have my own room but, it's ok I sleep with you tonight?" Leaf asked.

Her mother smiled and answered back. "Of course! We haven't seen in a long time after all, and yet, seemed like forever…" She said.

"Mom…" Leaf said.

"Forget that last part, after all, it's for your own good". She said smiling to her daughter.

"Right! I'll keep doing my best!" She said.

Just when they about to enter Leaf's mother room, they were spotted by a man wearing what seemed an orange tuxedo, with some grey hair, about Leaf height; in other words, short.

"Hey, Atena!" The man said to Leaf's mother

 **(Finally, I reveal her mother's name LOL! Hope you guys like it :D)**

"Mr. Contesta!" Atena responded back.

"It's good to use you'll be joining us in the contest". He said.

"Thanks". Atena said.

"Excuse me…" Leaf said.

"Oh, sorry! Where are my manners; I'm Mr. Contesta". He said.

"Hi! I'm Leaf Green! It's nice to meet you" Leaf said politely.

"Green? So she's you're Atena's daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is my pride and joy" She said smiling to her daughter.

"And to think you were a spectacular coordinator many years ago, it makes feel so proud of you Atena". He said.

"What? So you know each other from very long ago?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah; Mr. Contesta here was present as a Judge in every one of my contests on my old days". Atena said.

"Wherever there's a Pokemon Contest I'm there". He said.

"Looks like you have the time of your life then". Leaf said.

"So, Leaf, are you ready for the Pokemon Contest?" He asked.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Contesta, Leaf is not a coordinator." Atena said.

"Oh! I'm really sorry. Since she's your daughter I thought she might have liked following your footsteps." Mr. Contesta said.

"Don't worry about it". Leaf said.

"So which are your aspirations Leaf?" He asked.

"The Pokemon League!" Leaf said with a determination on her face.

Mr. Contesta did smile. "You may not be a coordinator as I thought, but you sure are serious about your goals".

"Thanks". She said back.

"Say, I think it might be a good experience if you enter the contest". Mr. Contesta said.

"Sorry, but I know absolutely nothing about Pokemon Contests". She said scratching the back of her head.

"Don't worry about that Leaf, this particular contest won't have any performance round; we're jumping directly to the battles". Atena said back.

"Really?! Well, if it's just battles it will do me do for my rematch at the gym". Leaf said.

"Well, with that settled, you should hurry and sign for it". Mr. Contesta said.

"Thanks, a lot Mr. Contesta! I won't disappoint you!" Leaf said happy.

"You won't, you're my daughter after all!" Atena said with a big smile on her face.

Leaf accompanied by her mother went register for the contest. It was nightfall already. Leaf and her mother went to their respective rooms, not before saying good night to each other.

The next morning:

"Leaf! Leaf!" a female voice could be heard.

"Awww….! 5 more minutes!" Leaf said struggling on her bed.

"Have you forgot about the contest?" Atena said.

"Ah! The contest!" Leaf shouted as she fell from the bed. "Ouch…"

Her mother sighed. "Some things will never change, I guess". Leaf just laughed nervously. After that, they had a shower, had breakfast and went to the hall where the Pokemon Contest would be held.

"Ok sweetheart, I must attend my duty as a judge, and I warn you I won't give you preference just because you're my daughter". Atena said.

"Couldn't be another way" Leaf said ready for everything that comes.

"That's my girl! I really wish good luck though". Atena said smiling.

"Thanks mom! I'll do my best!" Leaf said.

The battle rules would be just like the ones on conventional Pokemon Contests: each trainer can use only one Pokemon per battle; the match will last 5 minutes, whoever has the highest score before the time runs out, reduces the opponents points to 0%, or defeats the rival Pokemon, wins the match.

There were a total of 32 participants, and for her luck, Leaf was the first one to fight. She and her opponent were on their respective sides of the battlefield. Her opponent was a real pompous rich boy; both revealed they Pokemon at the same time: Leaf took out Ivysaur, while the rich boy had a Machoke.

 **Battle Music ON! Leaf vs. Rich Boy**

 **Score: (Leaf, 100%; Rich Boy, 100%). Time left: 5:00 min.**

"Ivysaur, Energy Ball!" Lear ordered to Ivysaur.

"Machoke, Dynamic Punch!" The Rich Boy ordered to Machoke, who bounced the Energy Ball.

"Slugde Bomb!" Leaf didn't waste any time and made another command, damaging Machoke a bit.

"Revenge!" Machoke hit really hard Ivysaur, dealing massive damage. "Revenge power is double is the user it hit first". He said cockily.

 **Score: (Leaf, 74%; Rich Boy, 88%). Time left: 4:34 min.**

"Vine Whip!" Ivysaur lauched her whips directly to Machoke, but he was able to grab them. However, this part of Leaf's plan. "Leech Seed!" Ivysaur was now draining energy from Machoke.

"Machoke, send it to fly!" The Rich Boy ordered

"Stick to your feet Ivysaur!" Leaf said to her starter; Ivysaur has getting a hold of herself with the vine whips Machoke was grabbing. "Slugde Bomb!" The attack hit Machoke again, this time poising him badly and letting go Ivysaur.

 **Score: (Leaf, 66%; Rich Boy, 55%). Time left: 3:21 min**

"Let's finish this, Energy Ball!" Leaf ordered.

"Machoke, dodge and use Dual Chop!" The Rich Boy ordered; Machoke was able to dodge the attack and rushed to Ivysaur, but was affected by the poison, later by leech seed, leaving him vulnerable.

"Energy Ball once more!" Ivysaur delivered the final blow; Machoke was unable to battle.

 **Score: (Leaf, 61%; Rich Boy, 0%). Time left: 2:44 min.**

"We did it Ivysaur!" Leaf said hugging her starter.

Atena was really proud of her daughter.

Leaf's next match was against a female trainer with a Ponyta, but it was not problem for Eevee. She was now between the Top 8 of the Contest. There was a small recess.

Nurse Joy had just finished healing Ivysaur and Pikachu.

"You guys really did great out there" Leaf said scratching the heads of her Pokemon.

" _Ivysaur! Pikachu!"_ The Pokemon cried with happiness.

"Let's keep moving forward in the contest" She said with determination.

Leaf was now facing a particular trainer with green hair and holding a rose on the left hand. He really had a confidence face; his name was Drew, originated from the Hoenn region. His attitude sure was cockier than that rich boy.

Leaf took Staravia, while Drew was using Roselia.

"What that's Pokemon?" Leaf said checking her Pokedex.

" _ **Roselia, the thorn Pokemon;**_ _ **It uses the different poisons in each hand separately when it attacks. The stronger its aroma, the healthier it is. It's grass-poison type, commonly found in the Hoenn region".**_

"Hoenn, eh?" Leaf said.

"What's the matter lady? Scared?" Drew said cockily.

"You just remind me to someone else" She said sighing.

 **Begin!**

 **Battle Music ON! Leaf vs. Drew**

 **Score: (Leaf, 100%; Drew, 100%). Time left: 5:00 min.**

"Staravia, Quick Attack!" Leaf ordered to Staravia, rushing towards Roselia now.

"Dodge!" Drew ordered to Roselia; the female evaded the attack in the last second before impact. "Magical Leaf!"

"Dodge Staravia!" Staravia was avoiding the leafs that Roselia fired, but they redirected into Staravia's direction, dealing some damage.

"H-How did she-?!" Leaf said surprised.

"Magical Leaf always hits its target" Drew said smirking.

"Just like Swift… Hey that's it!" Leaf said.

 **Score: (Leaf, 85%; Drew, 100%). Time left: 4:29 min.**

"Aerial Ace!" Staravia rushed towards Roselia at full speed, hitting this time and dealing super effective damage on Roselia.

"Are you ok Roselia?" Drew asked to his Pokemon, who got up and nodded. "Due to Aerial Ace speed, it also never misses". He said.

"Aerial Ace once more!" Leaf ordered.

"Roselia, Stun Spore!" Drew ordered; Roselia shot lots of spores to the directions Staravia was coming from, paralyzing the Pokemon.

"Staravia!" Leaf shouted concerned.

"This is what happens with the major leagues" Drew said cockily while holding a rose near his head.

 **Score: (Leaf, 69%; Drew, 89%). Time left: 3:35 min.**

"We're not done yet! Staravia, gain altitude!" _"Staaaaar!"_ The flying-normal-type said.

"Roselia, Petal Dance!" Roselia was now at center at the field while she shot lots beautiful petals directly to Staravia.

"Double Team!" Leaf ordered to Staravia, forming dozens of copies, but the Petal Dance was forming a beautiful flower sketch that eliminated all copies, plus the performing was gorgeous; this is what Pokemon Contests are meant. Roselia, got confused however, but quickly recovered from it.

 **Score: (Leaf, 52%; Drew, 85%). Time left: 2:37 min.**

For a moment, the real Staravia couldn't move due to the paralysis and got hit by the Petal Dance, falling now in nosedive.

"It's over" Drew said cockily. "Magical Leaf!"

"Not yet… No matter what's the situation, we will always get through!" Leaf shouted. "Staravia, BRAVE BIRD!" With that said, Staravia effulged his entire body in blue flames; thanks to the nosedive, he gained a boost and hit Roselia really hard, sending flying far way after taking serious damage,

"Roselia!" Drew shouted concerned. Staravia was suffering due to the recoil and also got hit by Magical Leaf again.

 **Score: (Leaf, 35%; Drew, 64%). Time left: 1:44 min.**

"Roselia, Solar Beam!" Roselia started to charged energy.

"Staravia, Aerial Ace!" Leaf ordered to Staravia, but couldn't move due to the paralysis. "Oh no!" She said.

Roselia, had finally charged enough energy.

"Come on Staravia, you can do this! Double Team!" Leaf motivated his Pokemon, who made lots of copies again.

"Darn it… Fire all of them!" Roselia shot the powerful Solar Beam directly to all copies.

"NOW, AERIAL ACE!" All the remaining copies went directly to Roselia, performing an Aerial Ace; Roselia redirected the Solar Beam to those copies, but none of them was the real one.

"What?!" Drew shouted confused. "AH! Above you Roselia!" It was too late for Roselia to react, as the real Staravia dove from the ceiling delivering the final blow; Roselia was now unable to battle.

 **Score: (Leaf, 24%; Drew, 0%). Time left: 0:52 min.**

"We won!" Leaf shouted happily while rushing to his Pokemon and hug him. "You were great Staravia! _"Star!"_ The duo said.

Atena was seeing his little from his judge table; she was really proud of her daughter. Mr. Contesta noticed her couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey!" Drew said while approaching to Leaf and offering the hand. "I gotta say, you're really something, I admit I overconfident for a second; that mistake cost me the battle". He said.

Leaf got up and gave a hand shake. "Thanks; you really made Roselia look gorgeous on stage" She said smiling to the grass-poison-type, who also did a handshake with Staravia.

"I guess, I'll be seeing you in the next contest" Drew said.

"I don't think so, I'm much into battle; I participated in this contest to gain some experience". Leaf said.

"I see… That explains why you're attacks don't look so esthetic. Still, you beat fair and square". He said; Leaf took it a compliment.

A few minutes later, Leaf returned Staravia to his Pokeball after healing him up with some potions and berries. She was now at the semi-finals. His next opponent was an adult with long blonde hair wearing what it seemed a purple tuxedo; his name was Robert.

 **Leaf vs. Robert**

 **Score: (Leaf, 100%; Robert, 100%). Time left: 5:00 min.**

 **How will this fight end? Find out next chapter!**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Hey everyone! I'm not dead as you can see LOL! College has gotten in the way, and also I was lacking of inspiration. But don't worry, my vacations start pretty soon! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Coordinate Your Heart

**Leaf boarded the S.S. Anne as part of her training for her rematch at the Vermilion City's Gym. Once aboard, she met her mother after a long of time of not seeing each other, then she participated in a Pokemon Contest to polish her skills. She will be facing a coordinator by the name of Robert now. Will she win?**

 **Chapter 15: Coordinate your heart**

Pikachu, I choose you! – Leaf said releasing the electric-type from the Pokeball.

Milotic, rise and shine! – Robert said releasing a majestic water-type Pokemon Leaf didn't recognized. She checked her Pokedex for details; this also was from Hoenn.

"So gorgeous" She said.

The first Semi-final shall now begin!

 **Battle Music ON! Leaf vs. Robert**

 **Score: (Leaf, 100%; Robert, 100%). Time left: 5:00 min.**

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Leaf ordered.

" _Pika-chuuuuuuu!"_ The electric-type said landing a powerful strike on Milotic.

"Direct hit!" Leaf said.

"Recover" Robert calmly said as Milotic recovered to full health.

"No way! After that super effective strike is just like nothing happened" Leaf said.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!" Robert ordered; Milotic shot a power full water gun from his mouth.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Leaf said to Pikachu, who barely made it. "Thunderbolt again!"

"Steak your tail on the ground" Robert said to his Milotic; thanks to this, it served as insulating, gaining immunity against the Thunderbolt.

"Oh god…" Leaf said concerned.

"Blizzard!" Milotic shot a powerful snow attack directly Pikachu, who got hit.

" _Pikaaaaaa!"_ Pikachu said complaining from the damage.

"Pikachu!" Leaf shouted concerned.

 **Score: (Leaf, 83%; Robert, 90%). Time left: 4:11 min.**

"Hydro Pump!" Robert ordered.

"Thunderbolt!" Leaf ordered.

The attacks clashed, causing a steam explosion.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu had hit Milotic, but barely felt a thing.

"Blizzard on yourself" Robert ordered, causing both Milotic and Pikachu to freeze.

"Pikachu!" Leaf shouted concerned.

"Recover" Milotic had heal up his wounds, plus due to the combination of ice and recover his body emitted a gorgeous light.

 **Score: (Leaf, 58%; Robert, 88%). Time left: 3:02 min.**

"Hydro Pump!" Milotic shot the attack at Pikachu, melting the ice and making him to roll against the ground.

"Pikachu! Are you ok?" Leak asked concerned. _"Pika pika!"_ Pikachu got up and nodded.

"That Pikachu sure is persistent" Robert meant it as a compliment. "But this is it! Milotic, Dragon Pulse!" Robert ordered; Milotic shot a powerful beam with the shape of a dragon directly at Pikachu.

" _Time to try this TM mom gave me before the contest…"_ Leaf had a flashback of Atena giving her a special TM she brought for her. "Grass Knot on yourself!"

" _Pi-ka!"_ Pikachu's body emitted a green light as he hit the ground with his hands and green vines came from beneath his feet, lifting him on the air and dodging the Dragon Pulse.

"Ah!" Robert was surprised by this.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu delivered a powerful thunderbolt on Milotic while landing on the ground.

"Milotic, Recover!" His body began to glow again as sign of recovering health.

"Volt Tackle!" Leaf ordered.

" _Pika pika pika pika pika pika!"_ The electric-type said while rushing towards Milotic who was caught off guard and dealt serious damage. Pikachu however suffered from recoil.

 **Score: (Leaf, 51%; Robert, 72%). Time left: 1:56 min.**

"Milotic, freeze the whole field with Blizzard!" Milotic was predisposed to follow that order.

"Pikachu, Grass Knot on youself again!" Leaf repeated the same strategy; however, Pikachu was in mid air and vulnerable.

"Dragon Pulse!" Robert ordered.

"Thunderbolt!" Leaf ordered.

The attacks clashed once more, causing an explosion that sent Pikachu flying. _"Pikaaaa!"_

"Pikachu!" Leaf said concerned; Pikachu couldn't make a good landing due to the frozen field.

 **Score: (Leaf, 49%; Robert, 63%). Time left: 0:50 min.**

"Hydro Pump!" Robert ordered.

"Skate on the ice!" Leaf said to Pikachu; using his arms and feet to skate he managed to avoid the Hydro Pump shot. "Grass Knot on Milotic!" This time Pikachu had used the attack to damage Milotic, as green vines came from the ground beneath Milotic.

"No, Milotic!" Robert said concerned.

Thanks to the Hydro Pump, part of the ice was melt down, making a road towards Milotic.

"Let's finish this!" Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

" _Pika pika pika pika pika pika!"_ The electric-type said while rushing towards Milotic.

Just when Pikachu was centimeters near of Milotic…

"Dragon Pulse!" Milotic shot the Dragon Pulse directly at the incoming Pikachu who managed to hit Milotic, but the mix between the powers of Volt Tackle and Dragon Pulse caused a huge explosion that sent both Pokemon flying.

"PIKACHU!" "MILOTIC!" Both trainers said worried for their Pokemon.

 **TIME OUT!**

Both Pikachu and Milotic were unable to battle. Due to this, the match would have been decided by the score before both Pokemon fainted.

The results are:

 **Score: (Leaf, 26%; Robert, 33%). Time left: 0:00 min.**

"The winner is Robert!" The announcer said.

"Pikachu! Are you ok?" Leaf said rushing to her Pokemon and lifting him from the ground.

" _Pikaaa…"_ Pikachu said with a small smile.

"You were great out there; no doubt we've become so strong in this time aboard here in the S.S. Anne". She said.

"Miss Leaf" Robert said giving the hand to Leaf, who responded back to it. "This was the best battle I ever had in quite a long time". He said smiling.

"Thanks a lot; I really learned a lot from this contest". Leaf said smiling too.

"I might have won this round of the contest, but you seem to have the upper hand when it comes to battling". He said complementing Leaf while grabbing her hands, which made her blush a lot.

"Eh… Thanks… I always do my best with my Pokemon" She said nervously and red by the action of the handsome man.

"I assume you're not a coordinator right?" He asked; Leaf just nodded. "Then good luck on your future endeavors. I really want to battle again sometime" He said smiling.

"He he…! I'll get stronger by then, just you wait!" Leaf said with determination.

Robert eventually had his final match. He and his Claydol won easily against a trainer with a Nidorina, making him the winner of the Pokemon Contest.

That night…

"I'm beat!" Leaf said while falling into her bed.

"Well, you had pretty intense battles today. It's natural you want to take a rest". Atena said.

"That TM you gave me was pretty useful back there". Leaf said.

"I thought you would teach Grass Knot to Ivysaur, it never came to my mind you would teach it to Pikachu and use it like that. You really impressed me back there". Atena said.

Leaf smiled to her mother. "Mom…" She said.

"What is it sweat heart?" Her mother asked.

"How did I do back there?" Leaf asked.

"You did wonderful dear" Atena said smiling to her daughter too.

"Even thought I didn't show any glamour in the contest?" Leaf asked.

"A Pokemon Contest is more than just that Leaf. We are called coordinators because we must focus on making our Pokemon shine on stage, but also we coordinate our hearts with them, also, the skills you show make the Pokemon be the stars of the show like is meant to. During all of your battles, I could sense the union you had with your Pokemon; it makes me so proud and happy of how much you have grown in this time we've been apart". Atena said with a big smile on her face.

"Mom… those words mean a lot to me" Leaf said hugging her mother, who answered back with another hug.

"Just like I said before, I'm happy with the path you choose to follow, as long as you never give up on your dream". Atena said.

"Of course I won't! I'll keep growing stronger with every battle" Leaf said with determination.

"I'm glad to hear that". Atena said happy.

"Just you wait mom! I'll be much better the next time we met! And when that time comes…" Leaf remained silent for a moment.

"Yeah?" Atena said.

"I want to have a battle with you". Leaf said seriously.

Atena was mute for a moment, but later smiled. "Considerate done" Atena said.

The next day Leaf kept battling the whole morning with a least 5 more trainers with Pokemon like Vulpix, Jigglypuff, Venonat, Drowzee and Duduo, beating every single one of them. The contest had really helped her regain her confidence.

The contest was over, so the S.S. Anne would have to depart pretty soon, so Leaf had to say good-bye to her mother once again. They were outside the ship on the harbor along with Leaf's Pokemon.

"Well, I guess we won't be seeing us pretty soon again…" Leaf said a little sad.

"It really makes me sad you know, but also makes me feel happy and relieved that you're doing very well". Atena said.

"I'm your daughter after all! Why wouldn't I be?" Leaf said winking her right eye to her mom.

Atena just giggled. "Everyone, please take good care of my daughter". Atena said to all Leaf's Pokemon.

" _Saur! Eevee! Pika! Star!"_ The Pokemon said and nodded in response.

"And you take care of them sweet heart" She said to her daughter.

"I will mom" She happy and nodding.

"And make sure to win that badge this time" Atena said encouraging her daughter.

"Right! I won't let you down! _"Saur! Eevee! Pika! Star!"_ Everyone said with affirmation.

Moments later, Atena boarded the S.S. Anne and sailed back to Pallet Town. After a few minutes, Leaf headed to the Pokemon Center to re-formulate her strategy for her rematch. She was now on the battlefield training, and decided to say a few words to her Pokemon.

"Staravia, I'm sorry, but you'll have to sit this one out due to the type disadvantage". She said.

" _Star!"_ Staravia nodded in response, saying everything was ok.

"Thank you!" Leaf said smiling. "Ivysaur, Eevee, Pikachu, this time were not going down, we are giving everything got!" She said.

" _Saur! Eevee! Pika!"_ The Pokemon said.

"Ready for your rematch with Raichu Pikachu?" Leaf asked to the electric-type.

" _Pika Pika!"_ He said while his cheeks emitted a small amount of electricity.

"Great! Now, let's begin our training!" She said excited.

" _Saur! Eevee! Pika! Star!"_ The Pokemon also said excited.

 **After having lots of battles aboard the S.S. Anne, Leaf has more confidence, strength and determination now to take on the Vermillion City's Gym again! Will she able to defeat the powerful Lt. Surge and Raichu? Find out next chapter!**

 **-To be continued-**


	16. Pikachu and Raichu Rematch!

**After lots of battle aboard the S.S. Anne, Leaf is finally ready for her rematch at the Vermilion City's Gym! She has called Joe who wanted to see her in action once again after the first defeat. They were now outside of the Gym.**

 **Chapter 16: Pikachu and Raichu Rematch!**

"Leaf… are you sure about this?" Joe asked worried.

"It's okay, I won't suffer another defeat" She said with a smile full of joy and determination. "Excuse, Lt. Surge?"

After saying those words, the doors of the gym opened like last time; she and Joe proceed to the battlefield. Lt. Surge was already standing there.

"So it's you". Lt. Surge said, he noticed Leaf's determination face. "Heh… something tells me this is going to be an interesting match". He said grinning.

"It's not going to be like before, I assure you that". Leaf said.

"Very well then, shall we begin?" He said.

Moments later, Leaf and Lt. Surge were on their respective battlefield positions as the referee did.

"The battle between the gym leader Lt. Surge and the challenger Leaf Green will now begin! Every side will use a team of three Pokemon and the battle will be over when all the Pokemon from either side are unable to battle. Therefore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute her Pokemon". The referee said.

"Leaf! Do your best!" Joe rooted from the grades.

"Let's see if you got better in this little time; Electrode, come out!" Surge said releasing the Pokeball Pokemon from the Pokeball **(LOL)**

"Eevee, I choose you!" Leaf said releasing the normal-type.

"I thought that Eevee would have evolved by now" Lt. Surge said.

"Like I said before, Pokemon can still be strong enough even without evolving". She said.

"Those words didn't help you last time" He said grinning.

"These words no, but our actions will! _Eevee!"_ Trainer and Pokemon.

Alright, let the gym battle begin!

 **Battle Music ON! Leaf vs. Lt. Surge**

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" Eevee rushed towards Electrode.

"Electrode, Sonic Boom!" Surge ordered; Electrode shot lost of cutter wave attacks to Eevee, though she managed to avoid them all and hit Electrode.

"Shadow Ball!" Leaf quickly ordered to Eevee, who formed a ball of dark energy and launched to Electrode.

"Electroball!" Surge ordered, causing both attacks to clash and form a small explosion. "Charge!" Electrode's body began to accumulate electricity like the last battle.

"Shadow Ball again!" Eevee launched to the attack to an Electrode who was caught off guard.

"Heh, not bad lady, you have improved". Surge complemented Leaf, who smiled because of this moment. "But still… not enough! Electroball!" Electrode shot a colossal Electroball right onto Eevee.

"Now, Eevee! Protect!" Leaf said.

" _Ee-veeeee!"_ The normal-type said while forming a green barrier around his body to protect herself from the giant Electroball.

"What?!" Lt. Surge said surprised.

"Good jod Eevee! _Eevee!_ " The duo said. "Shadow Ball!" Eevee shot the attack once again.

"Electrode, dodge!" Electrode rolled his whole body to dodge the attack; he was getting real close to Eevee. "Electroball!"

"Protect!" Eevee protected herself again, but Lt. Surge grinned because of this.

"Now, EXPLOSION!" He ordered.

"Oh no!" Joe said remembering what happened last time.

"Quick, Shadow Ball!" Leaf ordered.

" _Eeeeeee-veeeeeeeeeeee!"_ Eevee shot a powerful Shadow Ball with everything she had, hitting Electrode before he could explode. The Pokemon wasn't glowing anymore, as he rolled backsides to his trainer.

"Electrode!" Surge said concerned.

"Electrode is unable to battle! Eevee wins!" The referee said.

"We did it Eevee!" Leaf said as approached to Eevee and gave her a big hug. "You were great out there" She said.

" _Eevee!"_ the normal-type said happily.

"That was amazing Leaf!" Joe said.

Surge returned Electrode to his Pokeball. "I gotta say soldier, you really improved since last time, I thought if I forced you to use Protect you wouldn't be able to use it twice and that would leave you vulnerable to Electrode's Explosion" Lt. Surge said.

"The the original plan was use Protect to escape from the Explosion, however, I had to adapt to the situation and take a risk with that last move" Leaf said.

"Heh… Let's see how you handle this one then! Electabuzz Go!" Lt. Surge said releasing a big yellow Pokemon with black stripes.

"Electabuzz… That means he's leaving Raichu for the end this time" Leaf said checking her Pokedex for details. "Eevee, let's give one more shot!" Leaf said to Eevee, which nodded in response and stepped into the battlefield.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Leaf ordered; Eevee launched her attack directly to Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, Ice Punch!" Lt. Surge ordered; using his powerful fist attack, Electabuzz repelled the Shadow Ball.

"Incredible… We'll have to get close; Eevee, Quick Attack!" Eevee rushed towards Electabuzz.

Lt. Surge grinned. "Heh… Wild Charge!" Electabuzz surrounded himself in electricity and rushed towards Eevee too; both Pokemon clashed, but Electabuzz was far superior and sent Eevee flying, hitting the ground really hard.

"Eevee!" Leaf shouted concerned, she then noticed Electabuzz suffering of recoil.

"Was that…. A volt tackle?!" She said.

"Kind of, Wild Charge is a like a minor version of Volt Tackle, almost every electric-type is capable of doing it, and my Electabuzz is too strong that his Wild Charge is just as powerful as my Raichu's Volt Tackle" He said grinning and confident.

"Shadow Ball!" Leaf ordered.

"Ice Punch!" Again the Shadow Ball was repelled.

"Sand Attack!" Lear ordered to Eevee, who lifted the sand from the ground directly at Electabuzz eyes, but he easily dodge it and was how in front of Eevee.

"Wild Charge!" Lt. Surge ordered.

"Eevee, protect!" Eevee surrounded herself in a green barrier again, escaping from damage, but…

"Now, Thunder!" Electabuzz shot a powerful discharge, and since he was centimeters away from Eevee, she received the powerful impact.

"EEVEEEEEEEEE!" Leaf shouted concerned.

Eevee couldn't endure the Thunder and fell fainted.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Electabuzz is the winner!" The referee said.

"Are you ok Eevee?" Leaf grabbig her Pokemon from the floor.

" _Eevee…"_ the normal-type said.

"You did your best Eevee, I'm so proud. Take a good rest" Leaf said while returning Eevee to her Pokeball.

"I'm counting on you, Ivysaur!" She said releasing her starter.

" _Ivysaur!"_ The grass-poison-type said.

"Let's do this Ivysaur!" Leaf said.

"Show me what you got! Electabuzz, Thunder!" Lt. Surge ordered to Electabuzz, who shot the powerful attack right onto Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, like we practiced it!" _"Saur!"_ Ivysaur used her Vine Whips to get a boost and jump really high on the air, avoiding the attack.

"H-How?!" Lt. Surge said.

"Energy Ball!" She ordered to Ivysaur who was still on mid air.

"Ice Punch!" Again the ball was repelled, gracing Ivysaur by little, until she finally touched the ground.

"Slugde Bomb!" Ivysaur launched her attack quickly at Electabuzz, who was caught off guard and took all the damage. "Vine Whip!"

"Electabuzz, grab her whips!" Lt. Surge said to Electabuzz, who grabbed the Vine Whips with both hands. "Thunder!" Electabuzz now delivered a big discharge on Ivysaur.

"Come on Ivysaur, SLUDGE BOMB!" She shouted to her starter.

" _I-VY-SAUR!"_ She launched a big Sludge Bomb directly to Electabuzz, poisoning him this time.

"Electabuzz!" Lt. Surge said concerned.

"Energy Ball!" Leaf ordered.

"Ice Punch!" Lt. Surge ordered again, but Electabuzz was stunned due the poison and received the Energy Ball.

"Vine Whip!" Lear ordered; with her whips, Ivysaur hit Electabuzz real hard and knocked him out cold.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, Ivysaur wins!" The referee said.

"Great! You did it Ivysaur!" _"Saur!"_ Trainer and Pokemon said happily.

"That's awesome Leaf! You're just one victory away!" Joe shouted from the grades.

"You think it's going to be that easy?" Lt. Surge said while returning Electabuzz to his Pokeball. "There's still Raichu left, and he's my best Pokemon". He said grinning.

"Of course I don't expect it to be easy; the path of a Pokemon Trainer will never be easy, I had to learn it the hard way on our last battle… If it was that easy, anyone could do it like a children game, and on the other hand, if it's too hard, some people might give up on the way, but I don't plan doing that!" Leaf said with determination.

After hearing these words Lt. Surge smiled. "You just spoke like a soldier that had just graduated with honors, I can see by the look of your eyes you're serious about your goals, you really have more guts than any other boys and girls that have come to challenge this gym. Prepare yourself soldier, because this the last test I have for you! Raichu, come out!" Lt. Surge said while revealing his last Pokemon. _"Rai rai!"_ Raichu said.

"Ivysaur, let's keep it up! _Saur!_ " Both said.

"Begin to battle!" The referee said.

"Ivysaur, Energy Ball!" Leaf ordered.

"Thunder!" Lt. Surge ordered; both attack clashed, forming an explosion.

"Iron Tail!" Raichu rushed towards Ivysaur while his tail started to emit a silver glow.

"Block it with your whips!" Following Leaf's instructions, Ivysaur used her Vine Whips to intercept Raichu's attack. "Sludge Bomb!" Leaf ordered,

"Thunder!" Lt. Surge ordered.

Both attacks hit their respective target due to the short distance and making them to step back; however, Ivysaur was starting to feel really weak.

"Focus Blast!" Lt. Surge; Raichu formed a big blue energy sphere that hit Ivysaur, knocking her out.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle! Raichu wins!" The referee said.

"Ivysaur!" Leaf shouted concerned while running towards her starter and grabbed her.

" _Ivysaur…"_ The grass-poison-type cried with the small strength she had.

"You did a great job out there, get some rest" Leaf said returning her starter to the Pokeball. "This is it, my last Pokemon; Pikachu, is your turn!" Leaf said releasing the electric-type.

" _Pika pika!"_ Pikachu said with full energy.

" _Rai rai!"_ Raichu said cockily with a grin on his face.

"You didn't evolve your Pikachu after all" Lt. Surge said.

"I didn't, but we trained hard enough for this rematch. Is like you said that time, my Pokemon are unable to evolve yet, that's why they do their best for me on their current forms, and I do my best for them!" Leaf said.

Lt. Surge was content with this comment and Leaf's strong will. "I can see it, you really have potential, that's way is my job as your commander to explode it!" Lt. Surge said.

"Begin the battle!" The referee said.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Leaf ordered; Pikachu rushed towards Raichu.

"Raichu, stop him with Iron Tail!" Lt. Surge ordered; Pikachu stood in one position due to the Iron Tail impact.

"Are you okay Pikachu?" Leaf said _"Pika!"_ Pikachu said.

"Raichu, Thunder!" Lt. Surge ordered; Raichu was just meters away from Pikachu.

"Now Pikachu!" Leaf shouted.

" _Pika!"_ Pikachu stock his tail to the ground like Milotic did on the Pokemon Contest, getting immunity to Raichu's Thunder.

"What?! _Rai?"_ Surge and Raichu said confused.

"Volt Tackle!" Leaf ordered.

" _Pika pika pika pika!"_ Pikachu said while he surrounded himself in electricity and rushing towards Raichu, delivering some damage.

"Raichu!" Lt. Surge said concerned. "Volt Tackle!" Raichu surrounded himself on electricity and rushed towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Grass Knot!" Pikachu's body emitted a green light while he hit the ground, summoning some vines from it that made Raichu to collapse and hit the floor.

"What the-?!" Surge said.

"Thunderbolt!" Leaf ordered.

"Raichu, do the same Pikachu did before!" Lt. Surge said, Raichu stock his tail on the ground like Pikachu did before to avoid further damage.

"Quick Attack!" Pikachu rushed towards Raichu.

"Iron Tail!" Lt. Surge ordered; Raichu manage to hit Pikachu and make him to step back. "Focus Blast!" Raichu shot his attack.

"Grass Knot on your feet!" Leaf said; like the battle against Milotic, Pikachu used his own move to lift himself onto the air.

"Heh, Focus Blast once more!" Raichu launched his attack towards Pikachu, still on mid air.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu intercepted the Focus Blast, causing an explosion that sent him flying, but manage to stand on his feet on the ground.

"Volt Tackle!" Lt. Surge ordered; Raichu rushed towards Pikachu too fast, giving him no time to dodge the attack and take serious damage.

"Pikachu!" Leaf shouted concerned.

" _Pika…"_ Pikachu said weak and tired.

"It's been a good battle, but this is it; Raichu, finish him off! THUNDER!" Lt. Surge said.

" _Rai-!"_ Raichu said while charging electricity.

"Pikachu, this is it, I know you can" Leaf said.

" _Pi-ka!"_ Pikachu said.

" _-CHUUUUUUUUUU!"_ Raichu launched a devastating Thunder attack.

"VOLT TACKLE!" Leaf shouted.

" _Pika pika pika pika!"_ Pikachu said while he surrounded himself in electricity break through the Thunder, gaining also a boost from it.

"Huh?! Rai?!" Lt. Surge and Raichu said.

Pikachu tackled Raichu with all the power he got from that Thunder and Volt Tackle, causing a big explosion that caught the whole field on smoke.

"AH!" Leaf, Surge, Joe and the referee said who were stunned by the powerful impact. The explosion sent both Pokemon flying; Pikachu was sent to Leaf side of the field.

"Pikachu!" Leaf said concerned about her electric-type.

"No way…" Lt. Surge whispered.

Raichu however, hit the wall really hard, getting knocked out in the process.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! And the victory goes to the challenger Leaf Green!" The referee said.

"We won… WE WON!" Leaf said rushing towards Pikachu and giving his a big hug.

" _Pikachu…"_ He said weakly, but happy at the same time.

Lt. Surge returned Raichu to his Pokeball, thanking him for all his work.

"That's was awesome Leaf! Congratulations!"Joe said now next to Leaf's side.

"Thanks a lot Joe" Leaf said smiling.

"Well well, it seems my cadet has finally graduated" Surge said smiling and walking towards Leaf and Joe.

"It was a tough battle" Leaf said.

"It wasn't easy, just like you wanted" Surge said.

"Heh heh…" Leaf said.

Lt. Surge then grabbed something from his pocket: a TM and the Thunder Badge.

"Take good care of them soldier, use them with pride". Surge said.

"I will, don't you worry" She said happy.

In the Pokemon Center, Leaf had just left her Pokemon to fully recover from that hard battle. She also had to say farewell to Joe for now in order to keep moving forward on her quest.

The next day:

"Miss Leaf, all of your Pokemon have been fully restored" Nurse Joy said giving Leaf back all of her Pokeballs.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Leaf said.

"You are very welcome!" Joy said smiling. "Where are you heading next?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'll check my map to find out where's the nearest gym" Leaf said. "Seems the best place is Celadon City, but I'll have to get past Saffron City… That will be a problem". She said.

"Now that I think about it, Nurse Joy, what exactly is happening on Saffron City?" Leaf asked.

"This might sound crazy, but there seems to be-"

"An invisible wall?" Leaf said quickly.

"Y-yeah" Nurse Joy said.

"What about all the people who are trapped inside?" Leaf asked worried.

"Well, the thing is… there's absolutely no one right now inside the city".

"What?! What do you mean by that?" Leaf asked confused.

"Some way or another, all the people were teleported from that city to the outsides, then the barrier was formed; they are getting shelter on different cities, Vermillion is one of them. Authorities suspect this might the result of psychic-type Pokemon". Nurse Joy explained.

"Psychic Pokemon…" Leaf said. "If I recall correctly, that's the type of gym in that city right?" Leaf asked.

"Yes". Nurse Joy said.

"So the gym leader might be…?" Leaf said.

"The police considerate it possible, they're still trying to get to the bottom of all this however". Nurse Joy said.

"Well, at least the people are safe, and there's nothing I can do it seems. I'll find another way to Celadon City.

"You can try going to Lavander Town and follow the underground path towards Celadon City.

"Whoa! Thanks a lot Nurse Joy! I guess I'll get going then". Leaf said ready to go, but something happened.

"Pikachu?" He had come out from his Pokeball. He then got into Leaf's bag looking for something.

"Hey! What's the matter Pikachu?" Leaf said, then she noticed a familiar stone fell from her bag.

" _Pika Pikachu!"_ He said.

"Pikachu… that's the Thunder Stone, that means…!" Leaf said.

" _Pika!"_ Pikachu said nodding and touching the stone. Moments later, he began to glow and grown in size, changing his shape.

" _Rai rai!"_ The evolved Pokemon said.

"Raichu… I see; you wanted to prove your strength before evolving right?" Leaf said; Raichu nodded.

Leaf then smiled and hugged her newest Raichu. "Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, I like you the way you want to be". She said.

" _Rai!"_ He said also happy.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Hey guys! Happy New Year! I've been busy these days you know, but finally I was able to finish this chapter! I hope you guys like the story so far. Thanks for reading it even thought I take too long, I release is not that easy, so I do the best I can. See you later!**


	17. Falling Into the Digglets Cave!

**After a hard battle against Lt. Surge, Leaf finally manged to get her third badge! Plus Pikachu redeemed himself and used up the thunder stone Nurse Joy gave to Leaf and evolved into Raichu. Right now her next destination is Celadon City, but decides to stay in Vermilion City for a particular competition.**

 **Chapter 17: Falling Into the Digglets Cave**

DON'T LET IT GOOOOO!

Leaf was participating on a Fishing Contest right at the pier of the city; as you can see she is struggling to catch a Pokemon with her Fishing Rod provided by the contest organizers.

Just a little bit… There! – She hooked up a Magikarp! But he used his flail attack on her face and got away…

Ouch… All the effort for nothing – she said a bit down and putting her hands on her face trying to relief the pain.

Attention all contestants! Five more minutes before the Fishing Contest is over, make sure to catch something if you haven't! – The judge said using a megaphone.

That's easy for you to say – Leaf murmured. Alright! This time I'm getting something! – She said as she threw her fish hook at the ocean again. After around two minutes…

I got something! – Leaf said as she started to roll up the hook, and finally something came from the ocean! It looked like a small blue sea serpent.

What's that? – Leaf said checking her Pokedex. Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon, dragon-type - she read the description. I'm going to catch it! Staravia, go! – She said releasing the Flying-Normal-Type.

Aerial Ace! – she ordered as Staravia delivered a powerful attack on Dratini, but this one responded back with a Thunder Wave that paralyzed Staravia.

Oh no… Staravia, return! – Leaf called back Staravia back to the Pokeball. Raichu go! – she said releasing Raichu.

 _Rai rai!_ – Raichu cried. Dratini used Thunder Wave again, but didn't have effect since he was electric-type.

Dratini shot a Twister from his tail right onto Raichu.

Quick Attack – Leaf ordered; Raichu dodged the Twister and tackled Dratini. Thunderbolt! – The final attack left Dratini very weak to continue.

Pokeball GO! – She threw the Pokeball at Dratini, which got inside, and after three shakes the capture was complete.

Alright! We have a Dratini! _Rai rai!_ – Leaf and Raichu said happily.

Time was up, and since Leaf got the rarest Pokemon she won the Fishing Contest. As prize she would get to keep the Pokemon she just got and a bunch of TM's which will be in handy in the future. Later, she went to the Pokemon Center to heal up his Pokemon.

Here you go miss Leaf – Nurse Joy said delivered a plate with two Pokeballs.

Thank you Nurse Joy – Leaf said grabbing her Pokeballs and putting them on her waist belt.

You're very welcome. I must say, I was surprised to see you have a Dratini miss – Nurse Joy said.

I actually caught him on a fishing contest and got to keep it as my prize – she said.

You are very lucky miss, only a small percentage of trainers get to fish a rare Pokemon like that – Nurse Joy said.

I guess I did have a little luck – Leaf said shyly because of the comment. Anyway, thanks again Nurse Joy! See ya! – she said stepping out of the Pokemon Center.

Alright, Dratini come out! – she said releasing the dragon-type Pokemon.

 _Dra? Dratini?_ – the dragon-type said confused.

Hey little one! My name is Leaf! Nice to meet you – Leaf said kneeling down and smiling to his Pokemon.

 _Dra…_ \- the little dragon said scared and stepping back.

Come on don't be scared! I just want to be your friend – Leaf said trying to pet the dragon-type, but as soon as she touched it he passed by Leaf too fast and ran way.

Wait! Dratini! – she said following the sea serpent Pokemon far away from the city, until she finally was able to catch it in her hands.

I got you! – she said.

 _Dra! Dratini! Dra!_ – the small dragon-type said trying to get off, until he was about to shot a Thunder Wave, but Leaf noticed in time and let him go; he escaped again however.

Dratini! – Leaf said following the dragon-type into what it seemed a big cave. Dratini, don't go in there!

 _Dratini!_ – the dragon-type didn't listen and got inside, but the floor was so unstable that collapsed. _DRA!_ – he cried.

DRATINI! – Leaf shouted and quickly jumped in to catch Dratini, but fell into the hole.

Ow… Dratini are you ok? – Leaf said trying to ignore the pain from that fall.

 _Dra…_ \- he said scared.

It's alright, you're safe now – she said to the Pokemon on her arms and getting up, but felt a lot of pain on her left ankle. It was twisted.

Ow… - she complained.

 _Dra…_ \- the dragon-type was sad for Leaf getting hurt because of him.

It's okay, nothing to worry about – she said to her Pokemon with a smile.

Hey! I fell into the cave! Someone help us please! – she shouted asking for help, but no one was near to hear her, and it didn't looked like she could climb all the way to the surface.

What to do…? I got it! Staravia, come out! – she said releasing the flying-normal-type Pokemon.

 _Staravia!_ – he cried loudly.

Staravia, I need you to go out and look for help to get out of this hole, please – she requested to the bird Pokemon. He nodded in response and flew away from the cave.

It might take some time before Staravia comebacks so, let relax a little – she said smiling to Dratini.

 _Dratini…_ \- he cried.

Some minutes have passed and Leaf broke the silence.

You know Dratini, Nurse Joy said I was really lucky to find a rare Pokemon like you on these parts, but… - she said.

 _Dra? –_ the dragon-type cried.

I don't feel it was just luck, in fact, maybe we were destined to meet – she said smiling.

 _Dratini… -_ he cried.

It might sound ridiculous, but most of my Pokemon I got them thinking the same way, I can tell it because we share a great bond, we've been able to prove it in every single battle we had – Leaf said.

 _Dra…_ \- Dratini cried.

Please Dratini, I don't want you to be scared of me. Like I said before, I just want to be your friend – she said with a cute smile.

Dratini tough it for a moment, and he finally rubbed his head on Leaf's face. _Dratini –_ he cried happily.

Thank you Dratini – Leaf said hugging her Pokemon.

Then she noticed a group of small Pokemon passing by.

What Pokemon are they? – she said checking her Pokedex for details.

Digglet and Dugtrio, the mole Pokemon, ground types – is the description the Pokedex gave.

 _Dligglet Dig Dligglet Dig! Trio Trio Trio!_ – the Pokemon where saying as they passed by.

Leaf along with Dratini giggled because they looked cute doing those sounds.

Hey! Did someone asked for help? – a voice could be heard from the surface.

Leaf noticed this. Down here! – Leaf made signs to the voice.

Hold on a second – the voice said. Afterwards, an Onix came out of a Pokeball and used his tail to take out Leaf and Dratini out of the Digglets Cave.

Finally! _Dra!_ – Pokemon and Trainer said.

 _Staravia! –_ the bird Pokemon said approaching her trainer.

Staravia! I knew I could count on you – Leaf said hugging his flying-normal-type Pokemon.

And thanks to you too— she didn't finish the sentence when she noticed a tall man with big muscles, white skin, black hair made a mess, completely shirtless; he was just wearing white karate pants with a black belt around his waist and a pair of black bracelets on his wrists.

Are you ok miss? – the man said.

Leaf was speechless because of what she saw; either way she still was a teenager and couldn't avoid getting red and nervous. Y-y-yeah, I-I'm fi-fine… - she articulated as best as she could.

Good, I assume you're the trainer of this Staravia right? – he asked.

Yeah, I send him looking for help – she said.

Good thing I was around here; he descended from the sky and made signs arguing something was wrong, so I decided to follow him – the man said petting Staravia's head.

 _Staaaaaaarrrrrr…_ \- the bird Pokemon cried happily.

Leaf giggled because of this. She approached Staravia to put him back on his Pokeball, but forgot about her injury and complained.

 _Star? Dra?_ – both Pokemon cried worried about her trainer.

It's ok guys, I'm fine – she said trying to calm her Pokemon.

You don't look fine at all miss – the man said turning around and kneeling down.

What are you doing? – Leaf asked.

I'll carry you up to the Pokemon Center – he said.

Y-y-you w-will w-what?! – Leaf said stammering and nervously. The single idea of feeling the athletic body of that man near hers could… well, let's just say this was a hormones issue.

Is that ok with you miss? – he asked once again.

Leaf, with no other option, accepted.

Alright… Staravia, Dratini, return – she said retuning the Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

Later she climbed into the man's back.

Off we go – he said.

 _Arceus Arceus Arceus Arceus Arceus Arceus Arceus –_ Leaf kept saying those words as if she was about to faint any second.

After a while, they reached the Pokemon Center, and Leaf was attended by Chansey and Nurse Joy. Leaf's foot was all wrapped out with bandages.

Fortunately the injury is not that serious, so you'll be fine tomorrow, but I suggest rest for today. I'll give you a free night, the house invites, so to speak – Nurse Joy said.

Thanks a lot Nurse Joy – Leaf said happily.

Good thing Bruno was around – Nurse Joy said.

I just did what anyone else would have done – he said politely.

Wait… Bruno? Where have I heard that name before? Come to think of it, I think I have seen you somewhere else – Leaf said; because of this comment, Bruno grinned.

Bruno is a member of the Elite Four –Nurse Joy said calmly.

THE ELITE FOUR?! – she shouted getting up from her seat, but later complained about the intense pain she was suffering. DAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Take it easy Leaf! Or you're going to get even worse – Nurse Joy said.

S-sorry – she said still trying to relief the pain. Is just I can barely believe it – she said.

Well, you better believe it miss, you go no other option – Bruno said sarcastically.

Heh heh… Thanks a lot again Bruno, really – she said.

Just be more careful next time ok? – Bruno said; Leaf nodded. Say, how did you fall into the Digglets Cave? – he asked.

One of my Pokemon was running away from me, so I chased him; he entered into the cave and the floor collapsed just like that – Leaf explained the story.

It was that Dratini I suppose? – Bruno asked.

Yes. I just caught him today, and he seems to be a little timid – Leaf said.

May I see it for a second? – Bruno asked.

Well… sure! Why not? – Leaf said smiling. Dratini, come out – Leaf said releasing her dragon-type from the Pokeball.

 _Dratini! –_ the Pokemon cried.

Bruno approached Dratini, but he hid behind Leaf's back.

It's ok Dratini, he's the one who helped us escape from the cave – Leaf explained to Dratini.

 _Dra? –_ he said confused.

Hello Dratini, my name is Bruno! It's a pleasure to meet you – he said kneeling down and smiling to Dratini.

He later petted Dratini's head, which felt good about it.

Leaf, can I ask you something? – Bruno said.

What is it? – Leaf asked.

When you fell into the cave, you got mad with Dratini? – he asked.

 _Dra?_ – Dratini looked at her trainer. For his surprise, she was smiling.

Not at all; I know I have just met with Dratini, I can see he is a little shy, so naturally he acted the way he did, but I can't be mad at him because I don't find any reason to – she said.

 _Dra –_ he cried happily rubbing his head on Leaf's belly, causing her tickles.

Bruno smiled because of Leaf's answer. It's good to see a trainer like you Leaf, I have meet many trainers and nobody takes care of their Pokemon the way you do – he said.

Well, I better get going, I must continue with my training session – he said.

Wait, Bruno! – Leaf said.

Yes? – he said.

What if you train battling me? – Leaf said with determination.

Bruno grinned. Are you sure? Nurse Joy told you to rest – he said.

It's fine, I can borrow a chair from the Pokemon Center, sit down and give my Pokemon any commands – she said.

Well, if you put that way, be my guest – Bruno said.

Now in the battlefield of the Pokemon Center, Bruno and Leaf where on their respective positions; like she said, Leaf was sitting on a chair she borrowed.

Alright Dratini, you're going to have your very first battle – Leaf said.

 _Dratini! –_ he cried as he jumped into the field.

Mankey, come out! – Bruno called out his Pokemon.

 _Mankey!_ – he cried loudly.

A Mankey, eh? – Leaf said.

It's Dratini's first battle, so he should face a Pokemon of the same category – he said.

Thanks for being so honorable Bruno – Leaf said.

Ready Leaf? – Bruno said grinning.

Ready when you are! – Leaf said excited.

 **Battle Music ON! Leaf vs. Bruno**

Dratini, twister! – Leaf ordered; Dratini shot the attack.

Dodge it, then focus energy – Bruno calmly ordered as Mankey did both things.

Katare Chop! – he ordered; Mankey approached to Dratini.

Thunder Wave – Dratini managed to paralyze Mankey. That was great Dratini! – Leaf said.

Not bad – Bruno said. Karate Chop once more! – Since Makey still was near Dratini, he damaged him good enough, making him cry in pain.

Dratini! – Leaf shouted concerned.

Karate Chop again – Bruno ordered.

Wrap him Dratini! – following that order, Dratini used his whole body to wrap Mankey and hurt him more and more.

 _Maaaaaa! –_ Mankey cried in pain.

Keep it up Dratini! – Leaf said .

 _Dratini! –_ he cried in affirmation.

Bruno, looked really calm despite the situation. Seismic Toss! – he ordered.

Mankey then jumped too high and made a lot of back flips, dizzying Dratini in the process and finally hitting him into the ground, causing a lot of damage.

Dratini! – Leaf shouted concerned.

Now, Karate Chop! – Bruno ordered, but Mankey stopped due to the paralysis.

It's our chance! Dratini, twiser! – the attack had hit Mankey.

Rock Slide! – Bruno ordered; Mankey made a loud cry, summing lots of rocks above Dratini, causing him serious damage.

No! Dratini! – Leaf shouted even more concerned.

Karate Chop! – Mankey delivered the final blow, knocking Dratini.

Dratini! Are you ok? – Leaf said rushing towards her Pokemon not caring about her injury.

 _Dra…_. he cried weakly.

You did very well, I mean it – she said smiling.

 _She worried about her Pokemon before her own injury; I guess I wasn't wrong with this girl –_ Bruno thought and returned Mankey.

Leaf, that was a good battle – he said.

Yeah, but I still have a long way to go – she said.

Isn't that the reason why you started your journey? – Bruno asked, knowing the answer.

Leaf smiled because of this comment. You're right – she said.

Well, I really should get going. I hope we met again soon Leaf – Bruno said.

Yeah, me too – she answered back.

The next day:

I feel much better now – Leaf said to Nurse Joy.

That' good news Leaf! But, could I check you once more just to make sure everything is fine? - Nurse Joy said.

Sure, no problem – Leaf accepted. After a few minutes, Leaf was good to go.

Alright, thanks a lot Nurse Joy! – Leaf said now outside the Pokemon Center.

You're welcome Leaf, just be more careful from now on – Nurse Joy said smiling to her.

I will, don't you worry. See you later! – Leaf waved a good-bye.

So, Lavander Town… What kind of place will be? – Leaf asked herself on her thoughts.

I'll find out when I get there, I guess – she said.

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Hey everyone! Update after a long time! Did you like the introduction of Bruno? What about Dratini? Oh hell yes! You know where I'm going with this Pokemon! xD**

 **That would be everything for now, read you later guys! :D**


	18. Time for Reflection

**On the last chapter, Leaf managed to catch a rare Dratini and befriended with him. Also, she had an encounter with Bruno of the Elite Four; unfortunately, she and Dratini were overwhelmed by Bruno's superior tactics. Right now Leaf is heading to Lavander Town as an alternative route towards Celadon City, where the next gym is located.**

 **Chapter 18: A Time for Reflection**

On her way to Lavander Town, Leaf faced many trainers in battle along the road, which Ivysaur, Raichu, Eevee, Staravia and even her newly caught Dratini displayed great combat skills and gained lots of EXP points. Right now, Leaf has made a quick stop so she and her Pokemon can take a break from the exhausting battles; she's feeding all of their Poke-friends with Poke-food she brought from the Poke-Mart, while she's eating a rice ball she brought there too. All of them were enjoying their food, thought Leaf had wished to feed them with a delicious meal like the one her mother does, rather than some canned food from the supermarket, because she cared for her Pokemon so much and loved them with all her might.

Did you like it guys? – She asked to her Pokemon.

 _Ivysaur! Rairai! Eevee! Staravia! Dratini!_ – the Pokemon cried happily to her trainer, who smiled in response to their kindness.

I'll take that as a 'yes' – Leaf said smiling joyfully. Remember, once we're done, we'll continue with our way, we must reach the Pokemon Center in Lavender Town before nightfall – she said as the whole group nodded in affirmation.

After a few minutes, the whole team finished with their meal, and they were good to go. Subsequently, Leaf returned all of their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs.

Alright, according to my Town Map, I must cross this bridge (pointing to the device) to reach Lavender Town. It doesn't seem to be far by now – She said as she closed her Town Map and putting the device inside her bag, heading towards the direction pointed by it.

During her way, Leaf didn't encounter anymore trainers for battle, and for the first time, she was glad she didn't. Sure, she enjoyed having lots of Pokemon battles with all the trainers she could, but since her team has fought a lot in just one day, she didn't want to risk unnecessary their health, so even if she would spot a trainer, or get challenged for a battle, she would decline it. Sooner than later, she reached the bridge displayed on her Town Map.

This one has to be – Leaf said as she took the device from her bag and opened it to check her location. Unfortunately, she saw something she didn't expect to see.

What in the world…? – She murmured to herself as she saw the bridge that connected with the other side of the road was really cracked, unstable, rotten wooden pieces, thin handrails, etc.

You mean I have to cross THAT to get to Lavender Town? – she asked herself incredulously, with a slight amount of fear inside of her, because the bridge was hanging from a considerable distance to a river that moved too fast.

As she stepped towards the edge of the bridge, she was hesitating crossing the bridge; if you can even call that a bridge, she thought for herself.

…I guess is too late to back down now… - she said in defeat, knowing she couldn't go back to Vermillion City because of nightfall being just around the corner. Taking a deep breath, she made the first step into the 'bridge', holding tightly the handrails of each side with both hands. Every step Leaf took felt like if she was having a gym battle; it might sound like a ridiculous analogy, but every time she would have a battle to earn a new badge, her heart would start to beat like a drum because of the nerves, so being in a situation where she was literally putting her life on the line just to reach her next destination was more than she could bear.

Ok, I'm almost there – she said as she was meters away from the other side of the road, feeling slightly relieved… until she heard something crack a little, making her to freeze cold. Oh dear… - she said in a bit of a panic tone. She took a tentative step forward, only to hear a bigger crack this time. Really?! I'm stuck then?!

Leaf was starting to panic by now; with every step she took, the bridge seemed to crack even more. What she could do at this rate? Stay there waiting for someone to show up and help her who knows when? Scream for help like a damsel in distress? Or take the risk at making it to the edge of the bridge?

I guess I—WHOOOOOOAAAAAAA!

She couldn't take a decision since the handrails from the middle of the bridge were finally ripped apart, dividing the bridge in two. The first half falling to the side of the road towards Vermillion City, and the other half towards the road to Lavender Town, with Leaf on it! She grasped the bridge wooden logs until it crashed onto the wall of the cliff.

After panting a few seconds… WHY THESE THINGS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME! – she yelled as loud as she could despite her situation. Eventually, she managed to climb all the way up to mainland. Leaf literally collapsed backsides after living a terrifying experience with her life on the edge; little she knew that would the last scare she would get.

Let's see… I was chased by Beedrills on the Viridian Forest, ambushed by Team Rocket on Mt. Moon, hit my face with an invisible wall, fell into a cave and twisted my ankle – Leaf said to herself recapitulating her non-enjoyable past experiences, still on the floor. Then I almost fell from a sad of excuse of a bridge; can my life get any better? – she finished saying sarcastically.

For the record: NO; she's not through yet (XD)

The last thing Leaf did before getting up was make a deep sigh in hope things might get better, but then realized that was the cost of enjoying marvelous adventures, because despite the bad experiences, there will always be moments that are worth living. Finally a joyful smile crossed her face, and with that, she took out her Town Map and set towards Lavender Town once more.

It was sunset already by now, and Leaf could finally notice Lavender Town from afar, thought Leaf's attention was now focused on the big tower located in the east side of the town.

What is that place? – Leaf murmured to herself. She would eventually find out for herself, but first things first, she had to make her way to the Pokemon Center, so she rushed hoping to get there before nightfall, accomplishing her goal with no problem at all. At the Pokemon Center…

Hi Nurse Joy! – Leaf saluted politely.

Good evening! And welcome – the nurse greeted Leaf in a similar way.

I wish to rent a room please – she asked.

Of course; could you give me your name please? – Nurse Joy said typing the data in the computer of the reception.

Leaf Green – she said.

Leaf… Green…– Nurse Joy said while typing the information on the computer. Alright, these are your keys, I hope you enjoy your stay here Leaf.

Thanks a lot Nurse Joy. By the way I was wondering if I could ask you something– Leaf said.

Sure! Fire away – Nurse Joy answered.

What exactly is that big tall tower I saw on my way here? – Leaf asked.

Oh! You mean the Pokemon Tower – Joy said.

The Pokemon Tower? – Leaf asked confused. Is a like a gym or something like that?

Oh no, not all, the Pokemon Tower is the place where trainers bury their Pokemon once they have passed away – she said in a serious and sad tone.

P-Passed a-away? You mean, when they… die…? – Nurse Joy nodded in response. Leaf felt a knot in the throat after hearing those words; she knew that Pokemon didn't live forever, neither humans, but the sole feeling of her beloved partners gone would be more that she could bear.

Pokemon trainers and former trainers, not just from this town, but from all Kanto often go to the tower to visit the tombs of their passed friends - Nurse Joy said, still with a bit of sadness on her voice. Leaf also was all of a sudden sad right now; she could feel empathy for all the trainers and the Pokemon that had left this world…

Well… I think I'll check the tower later, thanks for the info Nurse Joy – Leaf said, and Nurse Joy welcomed her. Oh yeah, I need you to check my Pokemon please – she said handing her Pokeballs to Nurse Joy.

Sure! Leave it to me! – Nurse Joy said winking, and with that, Leaf went directly to her room.

The first thing Leaf did was take off her white hat and shoes, then she threw herself into her bed facing the roof. She couldn't get over with the subject of Pokemon actually dying. She eventually succumbed to the tiredness and fell asleep.

The next morning…

A sleepy Leaf was struggling to wake up, but end up doing it in the end.

W-what time is it…? – She said still a little sleepy checking the clock in her room; she was surprised to see what time it was.

7:16am…? Whoa, I've never gotten up so early… - she said surprised. She noticed she was still wearing her normal outfit, instead of her pajamas; no doubt she was tired from yesterday's long road, not to mention that the small talk with Nurse Joy did the opposite of cheering her up.

She didn't know why, but despite everything that happened yesterday, she was in a good mood today, maybe because she was thankful for one more day of life and having such marvelous Pokemon partners with her. She took a quick shower and dressed herself into her normal outfit once more so she could have breakfast at the Pokemon Center's dining room. Right after that, she approached to Nurse Joy.

Good morning Nurse Joy – Leaf saluted politely.

Good morning Leaf! How was your night? – She said.

It was ok I guess; I don't know why, but I'm feeling very well today – Leaf said with a smile full of joy on her face.

Nurse Joy said also smiled because of Leaf's expression – And why is that?

Because thanks to the small conversation we had yesterday, it made me value the life even more, that's why I've decided to live every day of my life to the fullest – Leaf was really sincere saying those words. Anyway, how are my Pokemon?

There just fine! I'll be right back with them – Nurse Joy went to get the Pokeballs. Here you go – she said handing Leaf Pokeballs. And don't worry, they already had breakfast.

Thanks a lot Nurse Joy! – Leaf said happily. Everyone, come out! She realized all of her Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

 _Ivysaur! Rairai! Eevee! Staravia! Dratini!_ – the whole group cried full of energy.

Ivysaur, Raichu, Eevee, Staravia, Dratini… - Leaf said in a soft tone, a small tear fell from her right eye. This didn't go unnoticed by the team, which had concerned looks for her trainer.

Sorry, is just… in the last 24 hours I've realized I'm very fortunate to have such wonderful friends as you; I have no regrets for starting this journey and make it this far with all of you… - Leaf was now bursting tears, but not tears of sadness like that time at the pier of Vermilion City, but tears of happiness.

The whole Pokemon group surrounded Leaf as they formed a big collective hug.

 _Ivysaur… Rairai… Eevee… Staravia… Dratini…_ \- everyone said trying to cheer up her trainer, accomplishing it.

Everyone, thank you – Leaf said with a couple of tears still on her eyes after finally getting up.

What do you say if we have a training session? – She asked her Pokemon, who nodded and cried affirmatively.

Alright! Let's get going! – she shouted with excitement and determination.

 _Ivysaur! Rairai! Eevee! Staravia! Dratini!_ – the Pokemon team cried with the same passion their trainer had.

And with that, they began with their intense training for their next gym battle! Little they knew they would have to endure some experiences in Lavender Town first, but they would tackle every challenge that this town and the life would have in store for them together.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Hey everyone! Look who decided to update. As you can see, I'm not dead XD neither abandoned the story, is just that a lot has happened in the last months that has prevented me from continuing it. I'm planning to upload an** _ **'author note'**_ **, since I feel like I own an explication to you guys.**

 **So, did you enjoy the chapter? I was planning to do the whole Pokemon Tower incident in this chapter, but it might have been too long considering Leaf had to make all the way to Lavender Town first, and I don't really like making extensive chapters, unless is a gym battle or the Pokemon League (spoiler), so I thought making Leaf a little emotional in this chapter was the best way to begin the Lavender Town arc.**

 **Anyway, thanks for following the story! I'm doing the best I can, and fortunately I'm already on vacation! So I'll have more time for writing, I hope to make the most quantity of chapters as possible. Please leave a review about your opinion of the story and what you expect to see, I'm open for suggestions.**

 **With that said, see you later! :D**


	19. Troubles in Lavender Town

**Leaf has finally arrived at Lavender Town! What kind of place it is anyway? It is famous for holding the Pokemon Tower, a place which literally functions as a graveyard for Pokemon. The whole thing of Pokemon actually dying made Leaf value even more life itself, and her relationship with her Pokemon. So, what does this town has in store for our favorite team? Read to find out!**

 **Chapter 19: Troubles in Lavender Town**

I see you made it to Lavender Town in one piece Leaf – Professor Oak said from the monitor in the Pokemon Center.

I wouldn't say in one piece though – She answered back.

Why? Something happened? – Professor asked.

Not too much – Leaf said sarcastically.

After waking up in such a good mood, Leaf and her Pokemon had a quick training session in order to be ready for their next gym battle in Celadon City. All of them and taking a break right now, so Leaf used this opportunity to chat with Professor Oak.

Anyway, how you've been doing Leaf? I heard from your mother that you where training to take on the Vermillion City Gym – He said.

Leaf nodded in affirmation and smiled. That's right Professor, I struggled to get that badge, but I finally got it – she said showing the three badges to the Professor displayed on her badge case.

Professor Oak chuckled after seeing Leaf efforts have given fruit.

Impressive Leaf, Gary told he had a hard time with Lt. Surge, just like Red, so the fact you were able to defeat a powerful gym leader as him shows how much you've grow as a Pokemon trainer ever since you first left Pallet town – he finished saying with a satisfaction smile across his face.

 _I knew Gary was lying when he said he had it easy_ – Leaf said on her thoughts.

Thanks Professor, it means a lot to me, but I couldn't have done without the help of my team – she said referring to her Pokemon.

Right, trainer and Pokemon deserve the whole merit – Professor Oak said.

By the way Professor, there's something I wanted to ask you – Leaf said.

What is it Leaf? – he said.

You see, for some reason, I feel uneasy here in this town. Could it be because of the presence of the Pokemon Tower? I know it functions as a graveyard for passed away Pokemon – Leaf asked the professor hoping to clear her thoughts.

Ah, the Pokemon Tower… the main reason why Lavender Town is famous, you won't find another cemetery for Pokemon out there, at least here in Kanto and Jotho. The thing is, it also has gained a bad reputation – the Professor remarked.

Bad reputation? What do you mean? – Leaf asked incredulously.

Many have acknowledged the Pokemon Tower as a wicked place filled with… unexplained phenomena… - he said trying to be the most delicate as possible.

Wicked place…? Professor, could you be a bit clearer? Please…? – Leaf said with a slightly nervous tone.

Basically, it is rumored the place is filled with ghosts – he said calmly, as it was the most normal thing in the world.

G-G-G-GHOSTS?! – Leaf shouted, now in a scared tone.

Professor, you are a remarkable scientist, so you can't obviously think such thing right? – she said still afraid.

Personally, I don't believe in such things, but I do know Ghost-Type Pokemon exist, so perhaps all these manifestations are product of the actions on that kind of Pokemon, but I've heard rumors from people and trainers who've seen something far worse and frightening… - he said in a serious tone.

(Gulp) Do I really want to know…? – Leaf said nervously.

Leaf, you were planning to visit the Pokemon Tower? – Professor Oak said knowing the answer.

Y-Yeah… until you told me all of this – she remarked.

Heh heh… - Professor Oak laughed nervously.

Don't worry, they must be just that, rumors. The only thing I can do it warn you to be careful, not just in the Pokemon Tower, but in any other place you visit in your journey – he said smiling to Leaf.

Right… Thanks Professor, I'll call some other time. If you see my mom please say her hi for me, and tell her I'm ok. If I'm right, she should arrive from her cruise trip in a couple of days – she said.

I will Leaf, and take care – Professor Oak said as the video call ended.

…Isn't the Pokemon Tower a lovely place even more now? – Leaf said sarcastically.

Either way, you know what they say: the curiosity killed the Meowth, and Leaf still planned going to the Pokemon Tower, despite the non-encouragement words of Nurse Joy and Professor Oak. All that was left is picking up her Pokemon which Leaf entrusted to Nurse Joy after their training session.

Here you go Leaf – Nurse Joy said handing the Pokeballs to Leaf.

Thanks a lot Nurse Joy! Again! – Leaf said taking her Pokeballs back.

Say, are you planning to visit the Pokemon Tower today? – Nurse Joy asked.

Yeah, I want to see the place with my own eyes – Leaf said.

In that case, you should visit Mr. Fuji's house first – Nurse Joy said.

Eh?! Mr. Fuji?! Just to make sure, is he a baldy old man? – Leaf said aloud.

Yeah, you already knew him? – Nurse Joy asked.

Yes, I ran onto him on Viridian City at the start of my journey; I thought he was from there – Leaf said incredulously.

Perhaps Mr. Fuji was just visiting the city, because he was born and raised here in Lavender Town. He's very popular, mainly because of her kind heart – Nurse Joy said smiling.

I see… - that was all Leaf could say, she was shocked because of this revelation.

After a few minutes, Leaf took all of her stuff, which included her Pokeballs, her yellow bag, and her trusted white hat and black wristbands, and headed directly to Mr. Fuji's house. The first time they met, Leaf thought of Mr. Fuji as a kind person, so he was happy to see him again. When she set foot out of the Pokemon Center, she noticed the town was a little foggy, and the sky was all cloudy, though it didn't seem it would rain soon, but the air was cool, and Leaf preferred this kind of weather, instead of hot days. Sooner than later, she reached the inside of Mr. Fuji's house.

Anyone here? – Leaf said aloud, hoping someone would attend her.

Coming! – A female voice was heard from the door at the bottom of the right of the house. From that door came a cute girl with slight orange hair with two ponytails, wearing a pink blouse and white skirt.

Good morning – Leaf saluted politely. Is this Mr. Fuji's house? – she asked.

That's right! It's also a place where we take care of abandoned Pokemon – the girl said with a smile across her face.

Abandoned Pokemon? – Leaf asked curiously.

I'll show you the place – the girl said taking Leaf to another room of the house.

This new room seem to be like a play room designed specifically for little Pokemon; Leaf noticed several people in the room attending the Pokemon, which featured an Oddish, a Doduo, a Psyduck, a Growlithe, a Vulpix, two Nidoran of both genders, just to name a few.

A smile crossed Leaf's face. The Pokemon seem quite happy, despite not having a trainer – she said.

The person who began all of this was the Old Fuji – the girl said.

The Old Fuji? Is that how everyone here calls him? – Leaf said giggling a little.

Many people call him Mr. Fuji, but we named him 'The Old Fuji' in a kind way – the girl said smiling, though that quickly faded away.

The Old Fuji says that there's a lot of people who sees Pokemon as simple tools or accessories, so he reorganized his house and customized it for Pokemon – she said.

The first time I met him seemed to be a really nice person – Leaf said.

Eh? You know the Old Fuji? – the girl asked.

I met Mr. Fuji back in Viridian City when I just started my Pokemon journey – Leaf said.

Oh, so you're a Pokemon trainer; what's your name? – the girl asked gently.

I'm Leaf Green, nice to meet you – Leaf said politely.

My name is Reira, I'm one of the volunteers in this place – she answered back.

Leaf took her time to appreciate her surrounding, she was happy with the fact that there was someone out there who worries about Pokemon like Mr. Fuji does.

Eh? – Leaf noticed a small Pokemon at the corner of the room, as it was trying to defend itself from any attackers. A Cubone?

A baby Cubone; he only gets along with the Old Fuji – she said.

Why is that? – Leaf asked curiously once again.

It's because of Team Rocket, this is their entire fault – Reira said with a rash tone.

Team Rocket?! – a surprised Leaf almost shouted.

A few days ago, Team Rocket was around these parts trying to catch some Pokemon using nets instead of Pokeballs; even when catching Pokemon they are cruel. Cubone tried his best to escape from their clutches, but it was cornered with no escape, until his mother, a fully evolved Marowak, interfered – Leaf could notice Reira sadness in her voice.

W-What happened next? – Leaf asked fearing the worst.

One of the grunts… killed the Marowak… - Reira ended saying in a bitter tone.

I… I can't believe this… - a horrified Leaf said placing her right hand on her mouth due to the shocking revelation.

The Old Fuji eventually found this little Cubone and took him to this place; he literally crossed that door with Cubone crying on his arms – Reira said.

How…? How could they? – Leaf said clenching both of their fists; she had mixed emotions of sadness and hatred.

In the last 24 hours Leaf learned to appreciate the value of life even more, and now she finds out a bunch of worthless criminals killed an innocent Pokemon and left her baby orphan, without any remorse! At this rate, Leaf felt a rage she had never EVER felt before in her life. Just who does Team Rocket think it is? People who think that can do whatever they want and get away with it, it seems.

After Leaf finally settled down a little, Reira gave a whole tour to her all over the house.

Thanks for showing me everything here Reira; now I see why Nurse Joy wanted me to come here first – Leaf said smiling.

Reira just returned the smile. The Old Fuji not only cares about Pokemon, but knows a lot about them, he's quite the professor! – she said.

Say, is he here right now? – Leaf asked.

About that… - Reira said ducking her head.

What's wrong? – Leaf asked surprised by Reira sudden attitude change.

At the same time, a man rushed into the house as if something bad happened, and it did.

Everyone! I know where The Old Fuji went! – the man said.

Where? – One of the female volunteers asked.

To the Pokemon Tower! – the man said concerned.

THE POKEMON TOWER?! – almost everyone on the room yelled.

When the Pokemon Tower was mentioned, Leaf's was struck by Professor Oak words, fearing something bad could have happened to Mr. Fuji. What's exactly happing in the Pokemon Tower? – she asked.

You don't know? – a female volunteer said to her.

No, I don't; I just arrived to town yesterday – Leaf clarified.

Then you will do well in not approaching the Pokemon Tower under any circumstances, especially now that it has been taken by Team Rocket! – the male volunteer said.

Taken? – Leaf asked confused.

A few days ago, Team Rocket came out of nowhere and settled themselves on the Pokemon Tower so they could use it as a hideout, and negated the entrance to any visitors. Anyone who has tried to enter the Pokemon Tower has been kicked out violently by them, so the Old Fuji must have gone to the tower hoping to make these guys back to their senses, but they aren't the kind of guys who listen to words, so is mostly presumed the Old Fuji was… captured – the female volunteer said.

Ever since then it's been impossible to enter the Pokemon Tower - Reira said.

Ok, that's it! They have a lot of nerve thinking they can just do whatever they want and get away with it! – an outraged Leaf said.

Also ghosts are in there! – another female volunteer said, capturing Leaf's attention.

I'm telling the truth, I saw it with my own eyes! The last night, when Team Rocket wasn't guarding, I sneaked into the tower to visit the tomb of one my passed Pokemon, but just as I entered the hall, a creepy manifestation appeared before me; it told me to go away! So I freaked out and ran away from there – the female volunteer said.

G-G-Ghosts…? – Leaf said nervously. Apparently, the rumors told by Professor Oak seemed to be true after all, yet a part of Leaf refused to believe it, while the other part of her was shaking in fear.

Everyone! We have to save the Old Fuji! – Reira told everyone in the room.

It's no use going against Team Rocket! Many have tried to challenge them, only to have their Pokemon being sent straightly to the Pokemon Center – a female volunteer said.

Plus there's the matter of the ghosts! I don't want to set foot in that place again! – the female volunteer who saw the ghost said.

After all the Old Fuji has done, should we just abandon him like that?! – an indignant Reira shouted.

Maybe Team Rocket will let him go eventually, all we can do is wait for that to happen – a male volunteer said.

How you could you say it like that?! – Reira yelled in response.

An awkward silence filled the room, until Leaf decided to break it.

I'll go – she said, causing everyone to stare at her in disbelieve.

You?! Not even the adults of Lavender Town could do something about it – a female volunteer said.

If you go you'll get yourself into unnecessary trouble! – another female volunteer said.

Is just… I can't simply stand here and do nothing! Besides, I have experience dealing with Team Rocket before, so I'm sure I'll do just fine – Leaf said.

Even so, what chances you have of dealing with all of them just by yourself? – a male volunteer said.

That's why I ask you for your help – Leaf said.

B-But is Team Rocket we are talking about! – a female volunteer said.

They are ruthless criminals! We wouldn't stand a chance against them! – a male female volunteer said.

And there are ghosts in there! GHOSTS! – the female volunteer said.

Leaf couldn't believe what she was hearing! The Old Fuji had enough courage to confront Team Rocket by himself just for them, and they wouldn't help him in return.

Fine then! If you just want to hide cowardly and sit until a miracle happens, be like that! I'll give you your miracle, even though you don't deserve it! – an angry Leaf said turning her back to the people inside the house and making her way out of it, leaving all the volunteers speechless and feeling bad with themselves, expect for someone.

Wait! Leaf! – Reira caught up with Leaf.

Reira… - Leaf said.

I'm going with you! – Reira said with determination.

Are you sure? – Leaf asked.

I'm totally sure! Neither I can't stand here and do nothing. Believe or not, I'm also quite the Pokemon Trainer – Reira said winking to Leaf, causing her to smile.

It's a good thing I can count with you Reira – Leaf said.

Though, entering the Pokemon Tower at day is impossible; we'll have to wait until nightfall, that's when Team Rocket lowers its guard – Reira pointed.

I understand – Leaf said and nodded.

The fact of having a relievable comrade as Reira made Leaf's confidence and determination to strengthen even more. She redirected her look towards the Pokemon Tower. _Team Rocket, I won't let you keep doing whatever you want and get away with it!_ – Leaf thought for herself with fire burning on her eyes.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Hey everyone! I've managed to do an update that doesn't take months! Yayyyy! Next chapter we are having the Pokemon Tower fight, so I hope you guys are enjoying this mini-arc so far, if I can actually call it an arc, I don't know, I'm leaving the judgment to you guys.**

 **By the way, on Thursday 28** **th** **of June, I'll be on a family vacation trip, so I don't get back home until Sunday 2** **nd** **of July in the afternoon, which means I'll be reworking the story around Monday 3** **rd** **of July. This chapter was uploaded on Wednesday 27** **th** **of June of 2017, so I'll mostly be on my trip or have returned home by the time you are reading this.**

 **With that said, I'll see you guys next chapter! :D**


	20. Bad News (Author)

**Hey everyone! How's it going? I'd like to thank all you for following the story so far, I know I take my time to upload the chapter, mostly because of school, job, lack of ideas, etc., and that's precisely why I am here today. The last chapter was updated about more than two months ago, and I was about to finish the next chapter, but unfortunately, guess what?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'VE BEEN ROBBED!**

 **Man! Can you believe it?! Not so long, someone sneaked into my house and stole my laptop! All of my information was there! The chapter, school works, personal stuff, everything! Do you have any idea how I feel? This happened a few days ago before I got back to school's newest semester, so I've been having trouble doing my homework and learning about the whereabouts of my laptop, a brother of mine has lent me his by the main time, but is still frustrating! So yeah, I haven't been able to upload the chapter because I literally lost it, not that it matters too much, is losing such an important tool that hurts me so much!**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to let know this to all of you who have been following the story so far, obviously I have to redo the chapter, and I don't really know when that will happen, but at the earliest opportunity I'll start with it. Please wish me the best of luck so I can recover my laptop, and I'll keep doing my best for you and this story. I still can't believe, I'm still not over with it, I hope things settle down ASAP.**

 **Thanks again for your patience and support.**


	21. Rest in Peace

**On the last chapter, Leaf learned more about the kind of place Lavender Town is, in both positive and negative ways. She also found out that this was the born town of Mr. Fuji, that kind old man she met on Viridian City when she just began her journey. Unfortunately, he has been taken by Team Rocket, who is causing troubles on Lavender Town and has set its operations base on the Pokemon Tower, a place which is said to be cursed. Despite any chilling feelings, Leaf along with her newest friend Reira have decided to drop Team Rocket a visit and save Mr. Fuji. Will the two girls do alright in a place possibly haunted by ghost, and Team Rocket as well?**

 **Chapter 20: Rest in Peace**

After having a disagreement with the assistants on Mr. Fuji's house, Leaf decided to take out Team Rocket by herself, with help of her new friend Reira of course. Nightfall finally arrived and both girls were at the Old Fuji's house, making preparations to assault the Pokemon Tower. A few minutes later, they were finally at the tower's entrance, which was bathed in a holy moonlight, ironically making the creepy place look beautiful.

Despite being acknowledged as a wicked place, it really looks gorgeous bathed with this full moonlight – Leaf said feeling a little more comfortable.

I hate how this place has gotten a bad reputation, is it not cursed – Reira said with a bitter tone filled with a little sadness.

I know, it a place where fallen Pokemon can find peace at last – Leaf said.

And that peace is being disturbed by Team Rocket, they must be stopped now – Reira said in a mad tone.

That's why we are here right? Thought I feel a bit uneasy about what me might encounter once we set foot, it could either be this 'ghosts' or a surprise attack from Team Rocket, maybe both – Leaf said concerned.

Let's stick together and rely on our Pokemon and our skills as trainers – Reira said confident.

You got it – Leaf answered back in the same way.

Despite been taken by Team Rocket, the Pokemon Tower wasn't guarded that well at night, allowing both girls to enter easily. Sooner than later, they found themselves in a wide room with lots of tombs.

Look at all these tombs, so many Pokemon… - the sadness could be felt in Leaf's tone.

Is one of the reasons the Old Fuji modified his home for Pokemon, so tragedies won't occur that often, mostly because of a Pokemon who can't take care of themselves nor don't have a trainer – Reira said.

We have to rescue him – Leaf's tone changed to one of determination.

I wonder how he is doing, hope he's not being tortured or something like that – Reira said really concerned about the Old Fuji.

 _ **Meanwhile, on an upper floor**_

Man, how long are we supposed to be looking out for this old man? I mean, is not like he's a treat for us or anything, but watching him is hell boring – one Team Rocket grunt said.

That's what he gets for messing around where he isn't called, besides, making him our prisoner will teach everyone else not to oppose Team Rocket if they are smart enough – another grunt said.

He even felt asleep like the old hag he is, so we don't have to worry about he gets away, thought we might worry about these 'ghosts' – the third grunt said.

Don't tell me you actually believe in these things, only ghost-type Pokemon exist, so that's nothing to be really scared about – the second grunt said.

Even so, we got the Sylph Scope to helps us see through any anomalies, so we'll be ready for anything – the first grunt said.

That includes intruders, which reminds me, it's my turn to patrol – the third grunt said as he lift himself up, grabbed a lamp and headed downstairs.

Don't get lost – the second grunt said.

We just go up and downstairs, how can I get lost? – the third grunt said.

You might if you encounter a 'ghost' and buries you in a random tomb – the first grunt said sarcastically.

Very funny, I'm taking these just in case – the third grunt said as he grabbed the sylph scope and went downstar.

 **Back with Leaf and Reira**

So far so good – Leaf said as she and Reira kept moving forward and upstairs, not running into any 'ghost' or Team Rocket grunt, thought she knew one of them could happen any second now.

Wait, Leaf! You feel funny? – Reira asked.

What? No, I don't thi- Leaf cut herself off when she felt a chilling sensation through her body.

Sooner than later, the girls noticed the room was been covered in what it seemed a purple mist.

 **Go away…**

Leaf and Reira didn't like the sound of those terrifying words. The mist began to take form of a horrible entity, presumably the 'ghost' they have heard about.

I-I-I-Is this…? – Reira said stammering because of the great fear passing through her.

 **GO AWAY!**

EEEEEEIIIIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAA! – The girls shouted as they made their way downstairs as fast as they could after having the scare of her lives.

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! – Leaf shouted after regaining her breath from all that running.

It might be the 'ghost' the lady at the Old Fuji's house was talking about – Reira said, also trying to recover from the agitated moment.

Oh for Arceus, what are we supposed to do now? – Leaf said.

I can see why no one dares to place a foot on the tower right now; still, we can't leave Mr. Fuji's just hanging! – Reira said.

You're right, but we can't just fight this thing… or can we? – Leaf considered the option.

Now that you mention it, that entity resembled a lot to a Haunter, a ghost-type Pokemon, this might be their work, perhaps from Team Rocket to scare intruders – Reira said.

Alright Reira, do you really want to give it another shot? – Leaf asked like if she knew the answer, and Reira nodded in response.

The girls made their way upstairs once more and reached the room they just ran off from. There was not sight of the entity, yet… Instead, they were intercepted by a Team Rocket grunt.

Hey! This is no place for little girls like you! – The grunt shouted.

Neither for you Team Rocket! – Leaf said pointing her finger to the grunt.

This place is under the control of Team Rocket! Any intruders will be wiped out! – The grunt threatened as he took a Pokeball.

Where's the Old Fuji?! – Reira demanded.

Why should I tell you? – The grunt said smirking maliciously.

That's it! We'll have to battle our way through! – Leaf said as she took a Pokeball from her belt.

If that's how you want! Go Koffing! – The grunt said releasing a purple Pokemon with ball shape, expelling gases from all sides.

Go Ivysaur! – Leaf said releasing her starter.

Go Ponyta! – Reira said releasing a Pokemon that looked like a fire horse.

Koffing, Poison Gas! – Koffing shot some purple gas from his hole directly at the Pokemon and the girls.

Don't breathe it Leaf! It's toxic! – Reira said as she put her hand on her mouth and nose, and Leaf did the same.

It won't affect Ivysaur for being Poison-type, but Ponyta…! – Leaf said concerned about her Pokemon's friend.

Don't worry, we got this! Ponyta use Flame Charge! – Reira ordered to her Pokemon; Ponyta surrounded himself on fire and approached quickly to Koffing, disabling the effects of poison gas and tackling him really hard.

 _Koffing!_ – The Pokemon cried in pain. Koffing! – The grunt said concerned.

Now it's our turn! Ivysaur, Vine Whip! – Leaf ordered.

 _Ivysaur!_ – The Grass-Poison-Type cried as she extended two whips and hit Koffing constantly, making the foe cry in pain.

Now you've done it! Koffing, EXPLOSION! – The grunt ordered with a scream as Koffing began to blow, ready to detonate.

EXPLOSION?! _Saur?!_ – Leaf and Ivysaur shouted concerned.

Flame Charge again! – Reira ordered to his Ponyta, who rushed and tackled Koffing really fast, knocking him against the grunt to the ground.

Owwww... How did he move so fast? – The beaten grunt said confused.

Flame Charge increases the speed of the user the more he or she uses it – Reira said confident of herself.

That was great Reira! – Leaf complimented to her friend.

Tsk! Don't think you've won yet! – The grunt returned Koffing to his Pokeball and run upstairs to reunite with his comrades. Leaf and Reira noticed he let fall something.

Huh? What's this? – Leaf asked curios about the strange object in the floor and proceed to pick it.

It looks like a pair of… binoculars? – Reira said not sure about what that thing is.

 _Saur? Ponyta?_ – The pokemon cried confused as well.

 **Go away…**

Leaf and Reira heard that voice again and turned around to see the mist purple mist form again.

That ghost again! – Leaf said alarmed.

Ivysaur and Ponyta were shaking in fear by the time.

Wait a minute… Leaf trying wearing these! – Reira said pointing to the Silph Scope.

Leaf immediately understood what Reira meant. Alright Reira, let's hope this works – Leaf said as she adjusted the Silph Scope on her eyes and pointed her look towards the entity.

To her surprise, the entity that looked like a big Haunter took shape of a green Marowak.

A Marowak? – A surprised Leaf said.

That's when it hit Reira. Marowak? Could this be the same Marowak who got killed by Team Rocket? – Reira said.

 **Go away! Go away! Team Rocket is still luring this place!** – The spirit of the passed away Marowak said.

It all makes sense now, you were scaring people away to protect them from Team Rocket – Leaf was now tying the cables; the Marowak nodded in response.

I know you don't want others to suffer the same fate you and your son had to endure… - Leaf said referring to the baby Cubone at the Old Fuji's house, causing Marokaw to look away to another side. But we can't let Team Rocket do whatever they want and get away with it – Leaf said decided to take on Team Rocket more than ever now.

And don't worry about Cubone, he is doing fine on the Old Fuji's house, thanks to him and Reira here – Leaf said pointing to her friend, making both of them smile.

 **I… I understand… Please take good care of Cubone…** the spirit of Marowak end up saying in tears as her spirit began to disappear in the air until there was nothing left of.

Leaf took off the Silph Scope, then let a tear off her eye, but quickly dried it. Reira, we need to keep moving – She said with a strong will now.

Of couse! – Reira agreed in a same manner.

 **Back with the grunts…**

IDIOT! How could you be beaten by a couple of amateur trainers?! – The first grunt said punching the third grunt in the face sending him to the floor.

It wasn't my fault! It was two against one! – The third grunt said trying to get up.

You made Team Rocket look like a joke! What's next? You lost the Silph Scope too? – The grunt asked sarcastically; never on his entire life he was so right.

The grunt realized he wasn't carrying the Silph Scope with him; he must have dropped in the battle with Leaf and Reira. He gulped nervously, only to bust himself with his friends.

OH! YOU F***! – The first grunt yelled to him.

Stop right there! – A female voice could be heard from the opposite side of the room; it was Leaf and Reira with their same Pokemon.

The other two grunts quickly noticed the Silph Scope on Leaf left hand; they tied the nails.

Are you telling me you were beaten by a pair of little girls?! – The first grunt said angry.

You are a disgrace for Team Rocket! – The second grunt said.

You're all already a disgrace for following a worthless group as Team Rocket! – Reira said hysterically.

Shut up! You would never understand the magnificence of Team Rocket, let's get them guys! – The first grunt said, and the two other grunts cheered in response.

Go! – The grunts said releasing their Pokemon; they had a Golbat, Magnemite, and Sandlash.

Raichu! Come out! – Leaf said releasing the Electric-Type Pokemon in order to balance the battle; it was a 3vs.3 fight now.

 _Rai Rai!_ – Raichu cried with enthusiasm.

Now you'll see! Golbat, Air Slash! – The first grunt ordered to his Golbat; his wings began to glow as he flapped them to form some sharp air currents directly at Leaf and Reira team.

Ponyta, Incinerate! – Ponyta shot some fireballs from his mouth that collided with the air currents, forming a small explosion in the room, filling it with smoke.

Magnemite, Discharge! – The second grunt ordered. _Magemite!_ – the magnet Pokemon cried as it shot a powerful discharge while using the smoke as cover.

 _Rai!_ – Raichu however, detected easily the source of the attack.

Raichu, Thunderbolt! – Lear ordered to Raichu; so he launched a powerful thunderbolt that easily repelled the Magnemite's Discharge and stroke him back to his trainer.

Magnemite! – The second grunt said concerned.

Nice job Raichu! – Leaf said to her Pokemon. _RRAAAAAAIIII! –_ the Electric-Type cried in pain.

Raichu! – Leaf shouted concerned; turns out Sandslash came out from a hole right under Raichu with his move Dig, causing a super effective damage.

It's payback time! Sandslash, Shadow Claw! – The third grunt ordered as Sandslash claws acquired a purple dark color, ready to strike Raichu.

Ivysaur, Energy Ball! – Leaf ordered to her starter.

 _Ivysaur!_ – The Grass-Type cried as he stored energy to form the green ball on her mouth and launch it directly to Sandlash, landing a super-effective attack.

No way! – The third grunt said.

Golbat, Poison Fang! – The first grunt ordered to Golbat, who rushed directly to the team as his fangs began to glow purple.

Ponyta, Wild Charge! – Reira ordered as Ponyta surrounded himself on electricity and tackled really hard Golbat, knocking back to the grunt. All three grunts where corned down.

Let's finish this! Raichu, Thunderbolt! Ivysaur, Energy Ball! – Leaf ordered as both Pokemon charged their attacks and shot them directly to Team Rocket and their Pokemon.

Ponyta, let's help! Flamethrower at full power! – Reira's Ponyta, following his trainer command, launched a powerful column of fire, combining with Raichu and Ivysaur Thunderbolt and Energy Ball.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – That was the only thing the grunts and Pokemon could say in panic before getting hit by the tremendous combination of attacks, forming an explosion afterwards.

The smoke of the explosion finally subsided; the grunts and their Pokemon when beaten on the floor and fainted.

We did it guys! – Leaf celebrated their victory, which her Pokemon did in response too.

Now we only need to find the Old Fuji – Reira said.

He must be on an upper floor, let's go! – Leaf said as she and everyone else rushed towards upstairs. Sooner than later, they reached the top floor and found Mr. Fuji in a corner.

Old Fuji! – Reira said in a loud and happy tone as she rushed towards him; Leaf immediately recognized the old man she met back in Viridian City.

Old Fuji! Old Fuji! Wake up! – Reira said holding Mr. Fuji from his shoulders.

Can't an Old man get some sleep once in a while…? Reira? – A sleepy Mr. Fuji said.

OLD FUJI! – Reira immediately braced the old man in a big hug, letting tears of happiness coming out of her eyes.

What's wrong Reira? Why the long face? – The Old Fuji asked.

Are you kidding?! We were so worried about you and came to rescue you from Team Rocket! – Reira said.

Team Rocket… Oh! That's right, I was knocked out cold the moment I set foot in the tower – The Old Fuji said recalling the events before he was captured.

We're just glad you're okay – Reira finished saying with a smile on her face.

"We?" – The Old Fuji asked confused; he then noticed Leaf.

Wait, I remember you – The Old Fuji said.

Hi Mr. Fuji, it's me, Leaf – Leaf said confirming Mr. Fuji's suspicions.

Fancy meeting you in a place like this – Mr. Fuji said chuckling, and Leaf did the same.

We should get out immediately before Team Rocket calls for reinforcements – Leaf suggested.

All three of them made their way out of the Pokemon Tower, not before giving word to Officer Jenny to secure the area and caught the three Team Rocket grunts, though most of the criminal group escaped before the police arrived. Still, access to the Pokemon Tower was now possible, and the whole town welcomed back the Old Fuji, just like the Pokemon on his house, and of course… Cubone too.

 **The next morning**

Hahahahaha! Hugging Cubone is so fun! – Reira said spinning in circles through the whole room while holding Cubone on her arms, is clear that he was not afraid of humans anymore; maybe Marowak has something to do with it? Who knows?

Seems his heart has finally healed after all – Leaf said smiling.

All thanks to you Leaf – Reira complimented Leaf.

We did it together Reira, don't forget it – Leaf said.

Yeah, but it you hadn't take the initiative, I might not set foot in that tower; plus, is was your actions that healed Marowak and Cubone souls – Reira said the most sincere way she could, causing Leaf to show a big smile on her face.

Leaf – a familiar voice could be heard.

Mr. Fuji, how you doing? – Leaf answered back.

Very good, everything is just like is meant to be again – Mr. Fuji said.

I'm so glad – Leaf said.

Do you mind coming with me to my studio? I want to show you something – Mr. Fuji said.

Um, sure – Leaf said not knowing what to expect.

Say Leaf, how's been you're Journey so far? – He asked.

There been good and bad days, but nothing OUR team can't handle – Leaf said referring to her Pokemon in a proud tone.

I see, both Pokemon and Trainer share all the merits – Mr. Fuji said with a smile full of satisfaction.

 **In the studio…**

What's exactly you want to show me Mr. Fuji? – Leaf asked.

Actually, I meant to give you something - Mr. Fuji said grabbing a small box and something that looked like a flute with a Pokeball on the bottom.

Really? Are you sure you won't need them later? – Leaf asked.

Don't worry, is been a long time I don't use these, so figured out I should passed them to someone who really deserves them; that someone is you Leaf – Mr. Fuji said.

Leaf opened the box and noticed two circular stones inside. One of them was a big blue-green ball with a strange symbol shaped on the inside; the other one was like five times smaller than the bigger one and shared the same symbol, but this one was white.

Jewels?! Are you sure I can have them? – Leaf said unsure about Mr. Fuji's decision.

They're more than just jewels, they are the key to greater power – Mr. Fuji said.

What kind of power? – Leaf asked.

Maybe Professor Oak is the one who will clarify all your doubts dear – The Old Fuji said with a smile on his face.

You know Professor Oak? – Leaf asked surprised.

Yes, he's an old colleague, and a good friend – Mr. Fuji said remembering days from the past with some of his closest friends.

Sooner than later, Leaf finally said good bye to Reira and the Old Fuji. He was now back on the road towards Celadon City. During the way Leaf couldn't help but stare at the stones she received from the Old Fuji, and wonder about this 'power' he spoke of.

I guess I'll have to ask Professor Oak once I reached my destination – Leaf said as she put back the stones in her bag.

Well well, who do we have hear? – a familiar voice could be heard, but Leaf didn't see anyone.

I thought I heard someone – she said to herself in a loud voice that could be heard.

Up here! – the voice belonged to someone who was sitting on the branch of a tree.

GARY?! – An incredulous Leaf shouted.

How's it going Leafy? – Gary said on his usual tone.

 **After a hard experience, Leaf managed to save Mr. Fuji from the clutches of Team Rocket. But what are the stones the Old Fuji gave to her? What kind of power they possess? Will Gary ever stop calling her 'Leafy'?**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Hey guys! It took so long, over 3000 words, but is finally here! The 20** **th** **chapter! God, it's been more than a year, but you know I do my best.**

 **About my laptop issue, nothing has been mixed yet T_T I hope I can really recover it; wish me luck.**

 **Anyway, I appreciate your patience so far and following the story. See you next time!**


End file.
